


Fire Emblem Awakening: Intervention

by Your_Highlord



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Semi-Gamer, semi-self-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Highlord/pseuds/Your_Highlord
Summary: Time to explain things while I can...So, basically, I got pulled into my own FE: Awakening cartridge and now I've been hired by Naga, one of two sibling deities, to help prevent events that will come to be without my assistance. I first thought that this will be a huge pain in the ass, but as I journey through this world, I've come to realize that this may not be as bad as I thought...





	1. Prelude: Creation and Premonition

* * *

**_Fire Emblem Awakening: Intervention_ **

**_Chapter 0: Premonition, Prologue & Divine Intervention_ **

* * *

 

' _...huh?'_ Roger opened his eyes and looked into the black abyss that surrounded him, miles and miles of pure darkness. ' _How the...? Where the...?'_  He attempted to sit up only to flip himself upside-down. He sighed and corrected himself so his body was right-side up and now hovering in the darkness. ' _Umm... when did this happen? Last thing I remember is playing Awakening and then- oh wait... right...'_  He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered what happened before he supposedly "ended up" in this strange world.

He started as far back as he could remember to the morning, it was cool and dry, odd for a mid-July day. The day went normally as it could for his family, he helped his elder step-brother make breakfast, cleaned the kitchen after they finished and woke up his sisters. After they ate and cleaned up, he had a shower and took another nap, then he woke up and ran down to his basement for his daily Rainbow Six training matches with his team. He spent a good few hours doing that and then he came back upstairs, had a small snack, dropped back into his room and started playing Fire Emblem, until he started feeling tired again...

' _Mother-'_  He mentally punched himself as he realized what may have caused this state, he must've fallen asleep while he was playing and ended up in another lucid abyss. ' _Why does this happen so friggin often... but, why does this feel different?'_

He felt his clothes, they seemed normal. He pulled his glasses off and checked his reflection, he still had his eyesight and he didn't seem different. He checked his pockets and felt his "Battle Journal" and checklist in his back pocket- hold on.

' _Why do I have my guide stuff in my pockets? Last time I checked these were in my desk.'_  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini-notebook and a leather-bound journal. ' _Hmm... okay, now this just gained another layer of mystery.'_  He tucked them back into his pockets and looked down to see an expansive grey surface below him. ' _That's new. Can I get down there is-'_

Without so much of warning, Roger felt the air around him grow heavy and he started to fall towards this surface at terminal velocity. He quickly closed his eyes and spread his arms and legs out to slow his decent. He counted the time it took him to fall, trying to keep his mind off of his potential demise, until he felt a sharp pain in his waist that suddenly stopped him, when he opened his eyes, he was mere feet from the surface. ' _Huh?'_

" _You need not worry child, no harm shall befall you in this realm."_  A calm, feminine voice began. " _In fact, you could live forever in this world, if you wish."_

"Uhh... could you let me go please?"

The person holding his belt let go and let him drop to the floor, face first. He stood up and brushed himself off, checking to make sure he had any injuries. "Thanks..."

" _You are welcome, Mr. Marren."_

Roger tensed up. Whoever this woman was knew who he was?! He whipped around and looked at his supposed guest and went pale at the sight. She had waist-length, emerald green hair, that glimmered slightly in what little light there was. She had two piercing blue eyes, a mature yet elegant stance, slightly pointed ears and... ahem, well-endowed features. She wore a white robe, decorated in silver, navy-blue embroidery, and wore a pendant with a familiar symbol, the Mark of Naga from Fire Emblem Awakening. He put all the pieces together and gulped as he attempted to say her name.

"N-Naga...?"

" _Correct. A pleasure to finally meet you at last, Mr. Marren."_  She bowed. " _It is an honor to meet the man who managed to save my world so many times over."_

"I... u-umm..." Roger gulped and tried to find the right words to say in this situation. "I have... MANY questions..." He stepped back so he could look her in the eyes with ease. "First off... where in the hell am I?"

" _Within the game, child. Or perhaps... the land between the game and my reality."_  Naga waved her hand as the entire area around them turned into a small clearing, surrounded by an immense forest. " _This is my sanctuary, the place where I may go where no-one can disturb me, even my disciples."_

"It's nice... and a lot more comforting than a void." He leaned up against the tree that had materialized beside him and pulled out his journal and guidebook. "Second question, why do I have these?"

" _A simple use of mind-control to gather the materials you will need for your adventure."_

Roger cocked an eyebrow. "Adventure? And you made me sleep-walk, right?" Naga nodded. "Eh, makes sense. I used to be a chronic sleep-walker." He pocketed his materials and looked up and the sky. "Next question is fairly relevant, why am I here?"

" _I require your assistance. Well... intervention actually."_  Naga placed her hand underneath her pendant and sighed. " _This world... has taken a very grim turn, to the point where I wasn't able to imbue the Falchion with even the fraction of its full power..."_

Roger's eyes went wide and he looked back at the dragon behind him. "Okay. NOW you've got my attention." He kicked off the tree and stood in front of her. "What do you need of me?"

" _You have four tasks before you. The first is to prevent the death of the Exalt, while maintaining the effects of her martyrdom."_

"Save Emmeryn, but make sure the Plegian morale is shattered." He pulled out his notebook and a pen from his sweatshirt and wrote it down on the back page. "Got it."

" _Your second task is to assist the princesses in their journey to help stop my brother from being reborn."_

"Assist Lucina and the other future children, while trying to prevent the awakening of Grima." He copied his words down. "Got it."

" _Your third task is to prevent the death of the noble one's sister. Make sure that he lives to fight his previous ruler, and win."_

"Spare Yen'fay and help him defeat Cervantes, Excellus and Walhart." He copied his words. "Done. What's my final task?"

" _Your final task is to make sure that the blonde one sacrifices himself, he will be the key to ending this nightmare and can bring this world out of the shadows."_

"Make sure Robin kills Grima, simple enough." He copied his last statement and closed his journal. "Done, and done."

" _Good. Now then, onto less pressing matters."_ She waved her hand again and the scene returned to the void. " _While I cannot openly assist you, I can bend the odds in your favor and make things a touch... easier."_

"Oh?"

" _My brother and I have some control over the "code" of the game. We can modify certain parts of it at our leisure. I am allowing you five modifications to make things a touch easier on you and the others, so long as you uphold our promise."_

"Sounds good to me."

" _Very well,"_  She snapped her fingers and a small screen appeared in front of her. " _What do you wish to change?"_

"First is kind of a two-in-one. I want to boost weapon durability to something a bit more realistic, and make legendary weapons unbreakable." Roger pulled out his "Guidebook" and flipped a few pages in. "Can you do four or five times durability, with unbreakable legendaries?"

" _I can."_  She pressed a few markings and swiped up a small line of runes. " _It is done. You have four modifiers remaining."_

"Second thing is, being that this is on the file where I was playing "Casual Lunatic+", right?"

" _Correct."_

"Upgrade the Shepherds starting gear and weapon rank. Give Frederick a Steel Sword and Axe, Lissa a Mend and a Physic Staff and everyone else gets an upgrade."

" _Very well."_  Naga tapped a few more runes and another line of code appeared in front of the. " _Three modifiers left."_

"Third, allow Tiki, Anna, Flavia, Basilio and Say'ri to have more supports and have their own children. If I want to stand a chance against the late-game, I'll need as much support as I can get."

" _It shall be done."_  She typed out another large line of runes and reset for the next one. " _Two remaining."_

"Before we continue, I have a small question." Roger cleared his throat and sighed. "Am I... already in this world?"

" _I had to create you and your child in order to make my plan work, so yes, you do exist in this world."_

"Alright, then fourth is that I need a custom class. Make me like Robin but... a little different." Roger pulled out his journal and flipped to the section where the page edges were coloured blue. "I think this one should do it."

" _A "Spellsword", a near identical profession to the Tactician."_  She smiled. " _While only having two different skills and one addition to the promotion. I think this will work wonderfully."_  She typed in several short strings of runes and cleared it for the final modification. " _This is your final choice. Make it count."_

"I want to have Robin's ability to become any class, support any character, and make it so that he and I can learn up to four permanent weapons, and that everyone of the Shepherds, both present and future, have a personal skill and have the ability to learn six skills on top of that." Roger closed his journal and pocketed it. "Can you do all of that?"

" _I can. But are you sure about what you have listed? This is your final modification."_

"I am. I wish to make it fair, then slowly tip to the side of the player, and this is how I wish to do it."

" _Very well."_  She typed in another several lines of runes and swiped them up into a small box and then with a snap of her fingers, it vanished into a cloud of blue pixels. " _It is done. You will see your modifications when you arrive in the world."_

"Sweet. Then this is going to be one hell of a playthrough."

" _One other thing, Mr. Marren. While you do have all these talents, you are still barely an adept at such skills. Your swordsmanship is beginner level at best, you have no control of your magic talents, and while you are skilled at field medicine, the staffs presented before you are far different."_ Naga removed her pendant and grabbed his hand. " _This shall grant you the ability to talk with me at any moment, however it will only work in areas where I have power."_

"So once we get into Plegia, I'm on my own?" She nodded. "Alright, I can live with that."

" _You will feel a small burning sensation, but after you shall have my mark."_  She placed the Brand against the back of his hand, and after a few seconds of extreme heat later, the Mark of Naga was on his hand, just like Chrom's on his shoulder. " _Now, I shall leave you to complete the other two steps alone. I wish you good luck, Sir Roger."_  Naga stepped back and vanished into a flurry of white, blue and green pixels and dust.

' _Other two steps? What does she mean by that?'_  He took a step forward and suddenly appeared in a large, walled in area. It looked like a small temple courtyard, with a small water feature in the back by a large open tunnel. ' _Now this looks familiar.'_

He took another step forward and started hearing footsteps coming from the tunnel. He stepped back as two figures appeared from the darkness. One male with short, platinum-blonde hair, the other female with the same hair colour and done in twin-tails. They wore identical outfits and both bore the Mark of Grima on their right hand respectively. The walked over the small bridge leading over the pond and stood in front of him, a smile on their faces and a glimmer in their eye.

"Robin and Reflet, correct?"

"Robin," The male replied.

"And Reina." The female finished.

' _Same difference.'_  He shook his head and sighed. "So you two understand me?" They both nodded. "Alright, that makes things a little easier." Roger pulled out his "Guidebook" and flipped to the section where the pages were marked with a gold edge. "I'd like to have Robin join me on my adventure."

They nodded and Reina turned back and left the room, leaving Roger and Robin alone. "Good, now then, I'd like to change your appearance a tad." Robin nodded and closed his eyes. "Let's see... the usual snow-white hair," He tapped his head and his hair colour changed accordingly. "Huh, cool."

"Are you finished?"

Roger chuckled and shook his head. "Not even close." He looked back to his book and started putting everything else in that he had selected. Adding a small scar by his left eye, giving him the game's release date as his birthday, setting his +Speed and -Luck build for Lunatic+, and finally changing one last detail. "Grey eyes."

Robin opened his eyes and they appeared to be a striking storm-grey. "Are you finished?"

Roger nodded. "Yes, I am finished." Robin bowed and walked down the tunnel, leaving Roger alone. "Alright, now what-" He took a step forward as a large mirror appeared in front of him. "Ow..." He rubbed his head and noticed a similar sight on the mirror, an Avatar Creation tab, with about four more options. "Oh. New me, new look. Alright then."

He stood up and brushed himself off. "First up, class." He touched the "classes" tab and saw that he had access to every class in the game, including the custom class he recommended. "Let's see what the Spellsword looks like." He hit the tab and quickly saw his normal clothing disappear and change into something more... Ylisse-styled. "Okay. I am pleased."

He had a padded leather jerkin on over a thick cotton shirt, decorated with black embroidery. He had his normal jeans, just reinforced with leather pads over his knees, shins and with a studded belt around his waist. He had a pair of plated leather boots, with a hard rubber-like pad and small spikes in the heel and toe, and had two straps over the flat and one on his ankle. He had an ornate scabbard on his left and a tome satchel on over his right shoulder. He had a headband around his forehead and leather spaulders over the jerkin's straps. To top it off he had a ruby pendant with the Mark of Naga carved into it and filled in with silver. He had a backpack beside him, a sword in his scabbard and two tomes in his bag.

"I like this a lot, and it's still my outfit, just... Fire Emblem-ized." He tugged at the straps and adjusted everything so it was tight against himself, and then he pulled a pair of gloves out of his tunic pocket and slipped them over his hands, hiding the mark of Naga. "Now then, let's see what Naga gave me to start..." He pulled out his tomes and saw a green and a... blue?

"An Ice tome?" He looked at the spine and traced the runes with his finger. "Flurry... an "E" Rank tome." He looked at the green tome and grinned. "And Wind, my favorite element." He dropped them back into his satchel and grabbed the handle. "Hmm... leather grip with a cloth padding."

He pulled the blade out and saw an elegant straight-sword. The edge was probably made of Ylissean silver, decorated with ebony vine engraving along a dark-grey, metal core. The guard was made of a black metal, and designed like a bone, with silver engraving. The handle was solid-hickory, wrapped in one layer of cloth and one layer of dyed leather, studded along one side and finished with a black metal pommel, shaped like a diamond.

"Woah, talk about flashy." He spun the sword a couple times and shrugged. "Little heavy, and the guard is a bit big, but I think I can get used to that." He sheathed the blade and pulled the scabbard from his belt and saw another set of runes along the edge. He ran his finger over them and red it slowly. "Seraphim...." He thought for a second and had an idea. "Can I...?" He closed his eyes and reopened them to see his "Character Screen". "Hah! I can! Awesome!" He shifted his eyes down to his sword and checked the stats...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Seraphim" (Roger Only):_ |12 Mt|85 Hit|5 Crit|1 Rng| "Grants +3 to DEF, RES & SPD when equipped."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. That's awesome." He closed his eyes again and the screen vanished. "Alright, now for the rest of it."

Roger went to work modifying his appearance, age, and a few other details until he found something that worked for him. He decided to go for a year older than Chrom, so about 23 years old, and kept his height and weight the same. He made his hair a little longer and darkened the colouring slightly so it was almost as dark as his brother's, and added a scar from about an inch from his right eye, down to his ear, and added several scars along his back. He gave himself a +Skill -Luck combination and selected his reclasses as Mercenary and Thief. Once all of that was done, he hit "Finalize" and saw his appearance change in the mirror.

"Not bad... huh?" He cleared his throat and noticed that his voice didn't change at all. ' _Huh, so I still sound, act and think like a teenager, but I look like an adult? That's gonna make things weird...'_  He adjusted his armor, grabbed and threw the backpack over his shoulder and sighed. "Welp, onto the adventure and my soon to be life in Archanea."

* * *

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fire Emblem Awakening: Divine Intervention** _

_**Premonition: "Invisible Ties"** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ **  
**_

Rapid footsteps echoed off the walls as two men ran down the marble flooring of a grand hall. Behind them, the sounds of war could be heard. Screams of men filled the air as they let out their last breath, the dull thuds of weapons clashing against armor and shields, and the vibrant hum of magic being tossed around was loud enough that Robin felt as if he was still outside, in the midst of the battle, rather than inside a desolate castle.

"Robin? What's wrong?"

He looked up at the face of a man with navy blue hair. Robin winced as the torchlight bounced off of the man's armor and into his eyes.

"Naga above, that's blinding," Robin cursed. "Tell me again why you decided to wax your armor?"

"Because it got dirty from our previous skirmish?" The other man retorted.

"Yes, clean your armor only for it to get dirty the next day in a fight against our enemy's king," Robin sassed. "It's not as if Validar is one of the most powerful dark mages in the land. Shiny armor isn't going to help deflect his magic in any way."

The man crossed his arms. "You didn't answer my question."

Realizing that the man wasn't going to let it go, Robin sighed as he ran his fingers through his snow colored hair. His feet crawled to a stop in front of a looming set of obsidian doors, and he took in a deep breath.

"It's just... Chrom, I don't feel right about leaving the others," Robin confessed. "We should be fighting with them, watching their backs as they watch ours, not running off to face Validar."

It was Chrom's turn to sigh. "I know. The Shepherds fight together, live together, and laugh together. What we're doing goes against what we are, but this gives us the highest rate of success." His frown turned into a playful smirk as he lightly punched Robin on the arm. "Isn't that what you said at the meeting, Revered Tactician of the Shepherds?"

"Only so that you would stop shaking in your boots, Prince Chrom," Robin replied without missing a beat, just as he had done countless times in the past.

"Hey, I'm Exalt now, remember?" Chrom jabbed.

"To the rest of the world? Sure. However, you're still that same prince I met on that beaten road all those years ago to me."

"And you - "

" - I am most definitely not that same amateur tactician-in-training from back then, Chrom, and you know it," Robin interrupted with a victorious grin on his face. His grin faded when Chrom's lips curled into a confident smile.

"I was going to say that you're still that same sarcastic, snarky pansy of a tactician from that time, but if your self confidence is so fragile that you need to keep reminding yourself of your skill in tactics, that's fine."

Robin opened his mouth to make a retort, but words failed to form and he clicked his tongue in mild irritation.

"Alright, I'll give you this one," Robin huffed.

"Yes!" Chrom victoriously pumped his fist in the air and Robin couldn't blame him. It wasn't often that Chrom would win in their childish banter and he relished every single one of his few wins.

Both of their smiles vanished instantly when the earth rumbled. From down the hall, past the main doors of the hall that the two of them were in, was the muffled sound of an explosion. Their moods dropped and turned serious as they focused on their task.

"Let's go."

With those two words, Chrom placed his hand on one of the obsidian doors as Robin placed his hand on the other. Before either of them were able to apply any pressure onto the door, an unseen force pulled the doors aside.

"It'd be quite rude of us to refuse such an invitation, wouldn't you agree?" Robin asked.

"Quite indeed," Chrom agreed, and the tactician and the exalt stepped forward.

The first thing that Robin noticed was the dim lighting of the room. Unlike the grand hall that he was just in, there weren't any windows in this room, nor were there any torches or chandeliers. The second thing that he noticed was the drop in temperature, almost as if he was standing in a field of snow. The last thing that he noticed was a gilded table on the opposite end of the room, which was cloaked in a purple flame.

As he and Chrom continued to walk forward, their shadows stretched across the floor and the two of them drew their respective weapons; Robin took out silver tome with a golden binding from the inside of his cloak, and Chrom unsheathed an elegant sword from his side. No matter how many times he saw it, Robin's eyes were drawn to the unique, tear shaped guard of Chrom's sword.

Their shadows met in front of the flame-lit table, pooling together to create a murky puddle. The puddle started to squirm and writhe about and started to rise into the air.

"That's disgusting," Robin distastefully said.

"Now now, is that any way for you to speak to your father?" A voice chided as the puddle started to take shape into a ovular void. A figure strode out, dressed in a dark robe that openly revealed a large portion of his torso. A short cape flowed freely behind the figure, which was only visible due to the golden marking on the end of the cape in the dark room. "I expected better from you, my son."

Raising his arms slightly, Robin channeled mana through his arm and to his open tome. White lightning sparked to life on the pages, which he transferred over onto his free hand.

"Consider me a disowned child then," Robin scowled.

"Light magic? No matter. Disowned or not, a father must discipline his son," Validar calmly replied. "And yours is long overdue. Now, be a good boy and accept your punishment for abandoning your fate!"

With the lightning that was flowing around his hand, Robin crafted a ball of pure light. "Not happening."

"You ungrateful little brat!" Validar growled.

Robin let loose his magic before Validar finished speaking. The torrent of lightning crashed against an invisible wall in front of Validar and Chrom ran forward. The moment Robin's lightning dissipated into feeble sparks, Validar retaliated with a narrow beam of dark magic, which Robin deflected with a burst of mana. The magic was sent back at Validar, who changed its trajectory at Chrom with a lazy wave of his hand.

A surprised yelp escaped Chrom's throat as he rolled to the side. Validar's magic harmlessly passed by Chrom and he got up to see a mass of dark energy swirling around Validar's hand. Cackling, the mage loosed a bulletstorm of dark matter at Chrom.

"Obex!"

Robin yelled a single word incantation and a crystalline barrier honeycombed outward in front of Chrom. The barrier lasted for only a few seconds as Validar's bullets tore off chunks of the barrier at a time, but those few seconds were enough from Chrom to reach Validar.

"Fools!" Validar swiped his hand in front of him, generating a powerful wind that buffeted the two Shepherds. Chrom, who was much closer to Validar than Robin, was forcefully thrown backwards, while Robin was only pushed back a few feet. "It is still a hundred years too early for you to face me!"

"Is that overconfidence I'm hearing?" Robin asked.

"Stay focused, Robin!" Chrom scolded, picking himself off the ground.

"I'm very focused," Robin replied. "If he's overconfident, we - rather,  _I_ can exploit that."

"You've got that look in your eyes again," Chrom said. "Whatever it is that you're going to do, know that you have my complete trust, just like the countless times before."

"I'm flattered," Robin deadpanned. "Just one thing..."

Chrom raised an eyebrow at Robin, who gave him an apologetic smile.

"You might want to prepare yourself for...uhh...for some queasiness."

It took a moment for Chrom to process Robin's words, but when he did, a look of horror dawned on his face.

"Shall we?" Robin grinned.

Without waiting for an answer, Robin ran towards Validar, who was kind enough to patiently wait for the two to finish speaking. Muttering a quick spell under his breath and onto his tome, Robin crafted fireball in his hand as four spears of lightning materialized around him. Validar in turn started to pool mana from the black tome into his hand, creating a vortex of purple energy at his feet.

Two of Robin's spears shot forward, both of them striking against another one of Validar's barriers. Without wasting any time, Robin threw his fireball, which erupted into a pillar of flame upon impact with the barrier. Knowing full well that the flames would obscure Validar's vision, Robin shot a mass of mana into the air above Validar's head. The mana flashed once before vanishing, and Robin pocketed his  _Light_  tome.

He reached out and grabbed the remaining to lightning spears in his hands when a bolt of dark energy shot out from the pillar of flame. The bolt hit him in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and throwing him backwards. Before he even landed, the ground beneath him erupted with dark energy, and Robin recognized the energy as the same vortex that surrounded Validar moments before. The vortex ragdolled Robin straight into the air, where three purple fireballs homed in on him. The ensuing explosion shook the room and destroyed a portion of the ceiling in the process.

Confident that Robin would be out of the fight for at least a short time, Validar turned his attention to Chrom. The mage sneered and released a volley of purple fireballs. To his surprise, the approaching Shepherd was able to knock aside the fireballs with ease without slowing down. Deflecting magic with anything but mana would require an unreasonable amount of precision, as the weapon would have to hit the "core" of the magic without detonating the fireballs. Validar concluded that the exalt's actions bordered on bravery and idiocy.

Validar decided to use a different magic. Projectile magic with a set form had a "core" that can be exploited, but a formless magic, such as a web of lightning, had no such weakness. Mana pooled in Validar's hands with a quick chant. Fire and lightning enveloped his right and left hand respectively, both purple in color.

"As if I'd let you!" Chrom roared.

The Exalt reached behind him and pulled out a spear so short that it was easily hidden underneath his cape. In a smooth motion, Chrom swung his arm and released the spear.

While the spear was easily sidestepped by Validar, it was enough to distract the caster for a couple seconds. Those few seconds were enough for the gap between Validar and Chrom to become nonexistent. Lightning arced across the room as Validar met Chrom's sword with his lightning enveloped hand. A stalemate was ensued as neither force was able to gain the upper hand.

"You and the child..." Validar growled. "Why do you both continue to resist? You cannot hope to change what is set in stone! The ending of a story!"

"Maybe it is set in stone," Chrom muttered.

"Then - "

"However!" Chrom pushed down on his sword, pushing back Validar just an inch. Lightning ran down his sword and started to electrocute his arms, but he kept applying more force despite the growing pain. "We, the Shepherds, have a tendency to go against the norm! We'll prove that 'impossible' is nothing more than a limitation that man set upon himself! We've defeated a mad king, fought against an army with a force barely a quarter of their size and won, and toppled a god emperor!"

Validar scowled behind the raging magic. "You damned dogs of Naga..."

"And now, we'll put an end to your so called destiny!" Chrom shouted. "Isn't that right, ROBIN!"

Pain exploded from Validar's chest. His strength momentarily waned, his magic flickered, and Chrom's sword sliced through Validar's torso like a hot knife through butter. As he crumpled to his knees, Validar looked down at his chest and saw a spearhead protruding from his body.

"You nearly killed yourself with your monologue, you know that?"

Validar's eyes widened when he heard the voice behind him.

"I'm fine, Robin."

"Sure, because having lightning course through your body with your own sword as a conductor won't do anything to your body at all, right?"

These damned sheep. Did they really think they won? Did they really think that they could have a casual banter in front of him?

"You...you impudent..." Validar rasped. Rage bloomed within him and a wild flame gathered in his hand. "You impudent pieces of TRASH!"

He slammed his palm onto the floor. The raging fire in his hand was sent into the ground, and the flooring began to crack open. Purple fire shot out of the cracks like a geyser, and Chrom and Robin had no choice but to move away from Validar lest they get hit by the flames.

"I thought you would've killed him," Chrom said to Robin when they were a safe distance away.

"I speared him through the center of his chest! With the spear that  _you_  missed! What more do you want me to do?!" Robin retorted.

"I don't know, how about stabbing his heart?"

"I thought you had that when you cut his chest open!"

"Of course not!"

"Then don't go blaming me for his not-death because you're part of it!"

Heat washed over the two as Validar rose to his feet. The dark mage's eyes were practically glowing in anger as he ripped the spear from his chest and threw it onto the floor. The geysers of fire had faded, but the heat from the flames still remained. Without a word or a chant, a dark bubble surrounded Validar.

"That's just fantastic." Robin rolled his eyes. "He had the time to put up a safety bubble. Nice work, Chrom."

"Don't you dare go there," Chrom said as he glared at the person he called his friend. "Not after we just ended the previous argument."

"That wasn't even an argument," Robin muttered.

The air thickened with magic as Validar's bubble darkened. Ripples spread across the surface of the bubble as countless beams of dark energy shot out of the bubble. The beams flew towards the two Shepherds, slicing through the air at unnatural angles.

"Obex!"

Robin slammed his foot down in front of him, and a crystalline barrier sprouted from the ground. The beams crashed against the barrier, ripping off large portions with each hit. It was obvious that the barrier wouldn't last for more than ten seconds, Robin brought his fingertips together in front of his chest and started to channel another magic. A white light formed in the space between his palms and grew more intense by the second.

"Robin, whatever it is that you're going to do, do it quickly-"

"Shut it, I'm concentrating!"

Robin cut off Chrom so that he could focus on his magic. One of Validar's beams managed to puncture a hole in Robin's barrier and just barely grazed the side of Robin's head. A second beam tore through the barrier and headed for Robin's chest, but was blocked by Chrom's sword before it could hit the caster.

"Robiiiinnnn!" Cold sweat rolled down Chrom's face as he watched the barrier start to dissipate.

The barrier finally shattered under the relentless barrage of magic, and Chrom raised his sword in a defensive stance. The beams continued their angular flight towards the two Shepherds. Chrom braced himself for the magic, but it never came. A watery screen was suspended in the air in front of him, absorbing all of Validar's magic. Behind him, Robin let out a deep sigh.

"You just  _had_  to wait until the last second, didn't you?" Chrom turned around and immediately regretted saying anything.

Beads of sweat had formed on Robin's forehead and he was breathing a little bit heavier than normal. Chrom didn't know much about magic, but he knew enough that casting powerful magic would put a strain on the user's body, similar to physical exercise. Robin was one of the most powerful magic casters that he knew, and for his breath to be labored must mean that the consecutive magic had taken a toll on Robin.

"I would've finished earlier had you not been such a nuisance. Also, what did you think putting your guard up would've done? That magic would've ran right through you." Robin pointed at his head, the area just above his right temple, which now had a large gash in it thanks to getting grazed by one of Validar's beams earlier.

"I-It was on instinct... Anyways! What magic was that?" Chrom motioned over to the screen, eager to change the topic.

Robin didn't answer immediately. Instead, he ran a magically heated finger across the cut on his head, cauterizing it just enough for the bleeding to stop. When he was done, he relaxed his face, ridding himself of the grimace that he wore during the cauterizing process. As he was wiping the blood that ran down the side of his face with his sleeve, Robin decided to answer Chrom.

"Spacial magic. I merely redirected Validar's magic elsewhere."

As he spoke, Robin gestured over to where Validar stood. Above the dark mage was a small ball of light, and Validar's beams of magic was pouring out of it, hammering down onto Validar's protective bubble. The bubble started to dissipate under the torrent of magic, much like how it easily destroyed Robin's barrier.

"By the way, I figured I ought to tell you..." Robin clapped his hand down on Chrom's shoulder. A playful smirk was plastered on his face. "You might want to get ready for that queasiness that I spoke of earlier. You'll appear above Validar, where I placed my magic. In three..."

"Wait, what?"

"Two."

"Robin, what are - "

"One."

Just as Robin finished counting down, Chrom realized what Robin meant. Unfortunately for him, Robin had already activated his magic, literally flipping Chrom's world upside down. The ceiling was now below his feet and the ground above his head. The last of Validar's dark magic whistled by Chrom's ears as they completely disintegrated Validar's bubble.

Chrom managed to flip himself right side up as he fell. He raised his sword above his head to strike Validar during his fall, but that idea left his head in an instant as Validar looked up eyes full of hate. A stream of purple fire was loosed from the mage's hand, and Chrom was in no position to dodge. He braced himself for the incoming flames, but instead of a burning pain, he felt a churn in his stomach. A second later, and Chrom found himself drop kicking Validar from the back. He landed on the marble floor with the grace of a sickly water buffalo, and he rolled onto his feet just as a plume of purple flames shot out of the ground where he was a second ago.

Heat washed over Chrom's face as he stood to his feet. His vision was painted a bright violet, and then his chest erupted in scorching pain as he was hit by a blast of fire. The force of the magic threw him backwards and into a wall. Before gravity even had a chance to pull him down, spikes of dark energy ran through his body, impaling him to the wall.

"You will  _all_  die today!" Validar seethed.

The dark mage was weakened, that much was obvious. He was heavily favoring one leg over the other, his clothes were ripped in various places from Robin redirecting his magic, and wounds were visible from the torn clothing. Despite all this, dark energy was swirling around him, and his eyes seemed to glow from rage alone. He raised his hand, and flames wreathed in lightning burst to life in his palm.

"Neither of you will leave this place alive," Validar vowed.

A figure appeared in the air behind Validar, and the mage stepped to the side as Robin's axe kick slammed down onto the ground. Robin then ducked as Validar's lightning flames ripped the air apart above his head, and he struck Validar's side with an open palm. Blood erupted from Validar's mouth from Robin's blow, and he was forced back by a few meters.

Exhaling through his mouth, Robin lowered his center of gravity and bent his knees slightly as he took an unarmed combat stance. His left hand was burned from coming into contact with the energy surrounding Validar, but he ignored the pain. He flexed his hand, curling and uncurling his fingers, and lightning crackled to life around his hands and feet.

"Brat..."

"Geezer," Robin retorted.

"What manner of magic are you using?" Validar questioned, narrowing his eyes at Robin's lightning coated limbs.

"I'm not about to tell that to the likes of you," Robin calmly answered.

Kicking off the ground, Robin flew towards Validar. A plume of fire burst out of the ground between the two, but Robin nimbly stepped around it and used the momentum to throw a kick at Validar. His attack failed to hit as Validar took a step back, and the instant Robin had both feet on the ground, he kicked off once more. This took Validar surprise, and Robin's knee smashed into his chin.

Before Robin started to fall, he managed to twist his body around and raised his leg high over his head. He cast a burst of wind from his feet and used it to swing his heel down onto Validar's skull, only for it to be blocked just barely by Validar crossing his arms over his head. Robin pushed himself off of Validar's arms, buying himself another couple second in the air. Another burst of wind was cast, giving Robin just the amount of force required to turn his body and throw another kick from the air. His lightning reinforced kick landed squarely against Validar's head, and the dark mage was forcefully sent sliding across the floor.

Robin's feet finally touched the ground. Beads of sweat rolled down his cheek as he steadied his breathing patterns. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Chrom managed to dislodge himself off the wall, but he was more focused on Validar, who was rising to his feet. The proud king of Plegia was on his last legs, and all three people in the room was well aware of that fact.

But, Validar wasn't the only one that was weakened. The wounds Chrom received from Validar severely damage his body, and he was losing blood fast. Robin was hardly injured, but he was running very low on his mana reserves. It wasn't as if he was helpless without the aid of magic; he still had his sword and martial arts. However, no mana meant that he wouldn't be able to redirect any of Validar's magic attacks, and Robin had no idea how much mana Validar had remaining.

"You are a disgrace!" Validar spat at Robin.

The sudden insult threw off Robin's focus, and he was hit by an arc of electricity as a result. Dark lightning coursed through his veins, numbing his limbs.

"Beg pardon?" Robin managed to control his tongue just enough to toss Validar a reply.

"You are a disgrace!" Validar repeated, hurling fireballs at Robin in unison. "You pride yourself in magic, yet you fight in such a barbaric manner? You bring shame to all magic users throughout both the world and history!"

"Never said I was purely a magic user," Robin said through grit teeth. He sidestepped most of the fireballs and knocked away the few that he couldn't dodge with his hands. After deflecting the last fireball, Robin flicked his hand behind his back before proceeding to taunt Validar. "Why not try expanding your skill set? If you did, maybe you wouldn't be losing this fight,  _father_. Or, perhaps you don't have the Fell Dragon's blessing at all?"

A vein popped up on Validar's forehead. The taunt had clearly worked, and Validar opened his tome. Roughly a third of the pages were torn out of its spine before they quickly burst into black flames. The flames started to gather together in front of Validar, creating a giant ball of fire so powerful that it started to burn up the oxygen in the room. The moisture in the air vanished, and Robin's lips cracked from the lack of moisture.

"That looks incredibly dangerous," Robin said to himself.

Extinguishing the lightning from his limbs, he threw mana into his arms as he began to weave magic together. The mana started to take shape into a transparent sphere with a watery surface, and it only grew in size as Robin poured more of his mana into it.

"BURN IN REGRET AND SUFFERING!" Validar roared, throwing the large fireball in Robin's direction.

Robin cursed in his head. He miscalculated the time it would take for his magic to finish and cancelled his magic. Channeling a new spell, he reached out to his side and made a grabbing motion with his hand. His vision tunneled and his stomach lurched, and Robin was now standing roughly ten meters from where was a second ago.

The fireball detonated behind him, creating an explosion so large and powerful that it shook the earth. The force of the explosion tossed Robin through the air and into one of the many pillars in the room, despite him having been far away from explosion itself.

"I thought he wanted me alive... That attack would've killed me," Robin groaned.

Before he was able to get up, Validar was already in front of him, grabbed his neck, and hoisted him up into the air. The fingers around his neck tightened their grip, cutting off his airflow. Robin grabbed onto Validar's wrist in an attempt to pry off the cold fingers, but the dark king was stronger than he expected.

"Don't test me,  _boy_ ," Validar growled. "You may be the vessel for Lord Grima, but that does not mean that you are untouchable. You WILL submit, and it is entirely up to you how much suffering you'll bring upon yourself. Fate cannot be changed!"

Robin's vision was starting to fade as the strength is his arms. There was no way for him to free himself from Validar's grasp. At least, by himself.

"Heh, maybe," Robin smirked and grasped onto the arm that was holding him up, much to Validar's confusion and irritation. He raised his free hand up between his and Validar's face, and placed the tip of his middle finger against his thumb. "But, as we've told you time and time again, we make our own fate!"

He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, creating a sudden flash of light. He felt Validar's attempt to pull his arm back from shock, but was unable to do so since Robin was tightly grabbing onto his arm. With the grip on his throat loosening, Robin was able to take in a deep breath.

"CHROM!"

Validar's reaction was exactly as Robin expected. He watched in triumph as the dark mage, still blinded, swept his arm behind him, creating a wave of flames. The flames would have burnt Chrom to ashes... That is, if Chrom was running up from the back. Instead, the exalt fell down from a ripple in the air above them with his sword raised high. As he landed on the ground, he swung his sword with all his might and cut off the arm holding Robin just above the elbow.

The pained howl that came from Validar was unlike anything Robin ever heard. It was as if it split the very air itself, and Robin's ears started to ring. Tossing the fact that he could barely hear aside, Robin ran forward and slammed his palm into the center of Validar's chest and released a powerful burst of mana. He felt Validar's ribs crack from his blow, and he followed up with another palm strike to his jaw.

As Validar stumbled backwards, Robin swiftly pivoted behind him and struck him square in the back with his elbow. The mage was sent forward and impaled himself straight onto Chrom's sword.

"It's over, Validar," Chrom coolly said, twisting his blade further into Validar's gut.

"Nothing...is over...brat!" Validar coughed.

Validar grabbed onto Chrom's sword, not caring about his hand getting sliced open. With the stump that was his other arm, he started to prepare a powerful magic. It was the same concept that Robin pulled earlier, only Robin grabbed onto a limb, not a weapon. That worked to his advantage as Robin performed a yanking motion at Chrom, and he vanished and reappeared face down next to him. Without having Chrom's sword to hold onto, Validar fell to the floor, and his magic flew off towards the ceiling.

Nothing moved. Silence hung in the air, ironically deafening for what it was. Robin counted the number of his heartbeats as he stared at Validar's fallen body, making sure if he was dead or not. A full minute passed in this manner, and satisfied that Validar was finally dead, Robin let out a deep sigh and looked down at Chrom, who was still lying prone on the ground.

"How was your trip?" Robin playfully asked.

"I hate you." Chrom threw up an ancient gesture at Robin that consisted of a single finger.

Laughing, Robin extended his hand to help his friend up onto his feet. Chrom looked over at Validar.

"Is he dead?"

"Pretty sure he is," Robin answered, walking over and crouching next to Validar.

Validar's eyes suddenly snapped open. His remaining hand lashed out, and due to Robin being startled, his reaction was a second too late, and took a blast of magic to the chest. An intense pain spread throughout his chest and into his head, and he blacked out.

He didn't know how long he was out. Maybe it was for a few seconds, maybe longer, but seeing how Chrom was just now pulling his sword out from Validar's heart, it couldn't have been that long. Chrom looked over at Robin, the expression of anger on his face turning into worry in a second.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just caught me off guard," Robin croaked. Which was a complete lie. He felt as if his entire body was on fire, his pulse going a mile a minute.

Chrom frowned. If he knew Robin was lying, he didn't mention it. Instead, he simply turned to look back at Validar. The corpse of his late father was literally vanishing, turning into wisps of purple energy and dust. It was as if he was watching a dead body decompose at a greatly accelerated rate, and Robin found it to be both fascinating and revolting.

"What a weird way to die," Robin muttered. "Chrom, mind helping me up?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Chrom walked over to him and extended his hand. Gratefully taking the hand, Robin pulled himself up with a pained groan.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chrom asked again, and Robin waved him off.

"As I said, I'm fine," Robin sighed. Unknown to either of them, mana was swirling together in Robin's hand. "Just a bit of pain, but that's expected after fighting one the most powerful, if not  _the_  most powerful, dark mage in the world."

Chrom laughed. His boisterous voice bounced off the walls, and Robin couldn't help crack a grin himself. And then his hand moved on its own.

Time froze. At least, it seemed to as Robin and Chrom stared at each other. Neither of them knew what happened, for it was so sudden and unexpected. A warm liquid rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away with his hand. It was blood. From where? Validar? No. He was dead, his body gone. There was no fighting. There shouldn't be. Then where? His hand felt warm. And wet. Why? He looked down and his eyes widened in horror and shock.

"Wh-What...?"

There was a dagger composed of lightning sticking out of Chrom's chest, right where his heart should be. There were two hands holding onto the dagger. Both were right hands. One belonged to Chrom. That much was obvious. Robin could see it clearly. But the second hand? Whose was that?

Robin felt a warm liquid run down the back of his hand and to his wrist.

Blood was running down the back of the second hand and to the wrist.

Robin felt another hand gently grab onto his.

He saw Chrom grab onto the second hand.

Robin felt his hand relax a little and let go of something.

He saw the second hand let go of the lightning dagger.

"It's not your fault..." Chrom weakly said.

What?

"Validar did something...something similar before...didn't he?"

Why's Chrom bringing that up now?

"Hey... Can you...can you promise...?"

Robin's head moved on its own. It must've been a nod since Chrom smiled.

"Promise me...that you'll escape..."

Escape? Why? Why just him? Why not together?

"It's alright... I don't...I don't blame you...Robin..." Chrom stumbled backwards. He was struggling to remain standing as long as he could. His eyes remained strong, and he gave Robin a confident, yet still somehow wistful and sad, smile. "Promise."

Chrom fell to the floor as the last of his strength left his body. Robin looked down at his hand. It was covered in blood. Blood that was still warm. Bits of electricity danced around in his palm and fingers.

Maybe that was it. Maybe it was seeing Chrom fall in front of his eyes and seeing the very lightning that was embedded in his friend's chest on his hand. Whatever it was, it was as if a veil was lifted from Robin's eyes. His breath fell short. Every thought in his brain stopped with the exception of a single, horrifying realization.

He just murdered his best friend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Prologue: A Historical Intervention

 

* * *

**_Fire Emblem Awakening: Intervention_ **

**_Prologue: A Historical Intervention_ **

* * *

 

"Hey, Chrom. Do you think he's okay?"

The man heard a voice.

"I don't think so. You?"

Another voice, this one a lot deeper sounding than the previous. The man let out a small groan, not fully understanding what he was hearing. Somehow, this all seemed eerily familiar.

"I dunno..."

He opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and tried to get his eyes to focus. Everything seemed incredibly blurry, but he could just make out two figures standing in front of him; one first a tall man with navy blue hair, and the other a girl with golden-yellow hair and in a matching dress. The two noticed the man stirring and looked down at him, small grins on their faces.

"I see you're awake now," the man said.

"Hey there!" the girl chimed in.

His eyes finally focused and saw that the man standing over him was no older than his early twenties. He had a collared navy blue shirt that seemed to be missing its right sleeve with his well-toned arm hanging by his side. A silver pauldron was over his left shoulder with a short white cape hanging from it. The girl looked to be a few years younger and had a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were wide in excitement, her hair tied up in two on the sides of her head.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The blue-haired man extended his arm, smiling warmly. "Give me your hand."

The man reached up and grabbed the outstretched arm. His common sense was screaming to be wary of these strangers, but he felt as if he knew these two well, though he just couldn't remember from where.

He was pulled to his feet and took a quick glance around to see that they were just off the road. He looked back at the stranger.

"You all right?" The stranger asked. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep in a place like this."

"Y-Yeah," he replied. He looked at the stranger and the girl standing next to him, who was staring intently at him. "W-Who...?" he started, failing to say the words intended.

"Ah, right, I guess introductions are in order," the stranger said. He gestured over to the girl next to him. "This delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa huffed, punching her brother on the arm. She then turned to give the man a bright smile. "Whatever my brother says, ignore it. He's a little thick-headed at times."

The brother continued, paying Lissa no mind. "The stern looking knight who seems to be glaring daggers at you from behind me is Frederick." He turned his body to show a tall man in a full set of plate armor who was indeed glaring at him with a chiseled face. "And lastly, my name is Chrom."

"Pleasure to meet you," the man said.

"I don't believe we've gotten yours," Chrom said. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Oh, of course. My name is.....is...." The man's words slowed to a stop. How could he have forgotten his own name?

"Hm? Sorry, I couldn't quite catch that," Chrom's brow furrowed slightly.

"It's... It's..." The man struggled. He searched into his mind, trying to uncover anything about himself. What he received, however, was not answer or a name, but an explosive pain that shot through his skull the moment he delved deeper into the empty void that was his memory.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!"

A horrid sound of pain escaped his throat and he fell to his knees, grasping at his head.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Chrom knelt down in front him before looking back at Lissa. "Lissa, your staff!"

"R-Right!" Lissa pulled out an elaborate looking staff with a blue sphere and golden wings at the end. A soft green glow surrounded the man's body, and he felt his pain ease a little.

"Chrom, this...this is really weird, " Lissa stammered.

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

Lissa shook her head. "I don't know exactly."

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like there's a gaping wound on him, but at the same time, there isn't!"

"That's quite contradictory," Chrom muttered.

"Sorry, but that's the best I can put it." Lissa apologized. "He's definitely in pain, but there's not much I can do for him since there isn't a physical wound."

Chrom silently cursed. He wished he could help the person in front of him as was his nature, but he was not a healer like his sister. All he could do was watch as the man struggled to fight back his pain alone.

Slowly, the man's pain faded until all that was left was a throbbing headache. The man slowly stood, breathing heavily, cold sweat on his brow.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"I-I think so," the man said slowly. "Actually, no. No, I'm not."

Chrom looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"I can't remember," the man muttered.

"Remember? Remember what?"

"I can't remember anything, not even my name or where I came from."

"Huh?!" Chrom exclaimed, his confusion growing further.

At this, Lissa jumped with a gleam in her eyes. "Hey, I've heard of this during my training! My teacher said that it's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," a deep voice cut in. The man took a moment to realize that the stern faced knight, Frederick, had said his first words since the man woke up.

"We're to believe that you happened to be lying asleep in the middle of the field and without a trace of memory?" Frederick accused.

"B-But it's the truth," the man desperately.

Frederick narrowed his eyes as his hand drifted towards the sword at his side. The man was starting to dislike the knight, even if the suspicion was rightly there.

"...What if it is true, Frederick?" Chrom sighed. "Remember what Exalt Emmeryn said when the Shepherds were formed? We need to help those in need. If we left this man here, a man who has nothing to his forgotten name, what sort of Shepherds would we be?"

"We'd be just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. Inviting this man to come with us would be like inviting a wolf into a flock of sheep," Frederick replied bluntly.

"Right then." Chrom seemed to ignore the words of his knight as he rose to his feet. "Southtown is only a little north of here, right? We'll take him there and sort this all out there."

The man tilted his head slightly, confused. "Wait wait wait, slow down a moment."

"What's wrong?" Chrom turned back to look at the man.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?" He looked all of them up and down, all three wearing some form of armor or protective clothing. "...In full armor?" He asked, much to Chrom's amusement.

"It's a dangerous job, I assure you," Chrom laughed, further confusing the man. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick said, straightening his already straight back even straighter and raising his chin an inch. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick looked at the man before continuing. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand." Robin nodded at Frederick, though his opinion of the knight stayed the same. He paused, grabbing his forehead as his head throbbed again in pain.

"H-Hey!" Chrom reached forward and grabbed his arm. "You sure you're alright?"

"Robin," the man muttered.

"Huh?"

"Robin...yes...I'm sure of it. My name is Robin!" He almost shouted, overjoyed at remembering such a simple thing. But to him, it was worth everything.

Seeing Robin's ecstatic face, Chrom couldn't help but smile himself. "Robin? I haven't heard that one before. Is it foreign?"

"As if I would know. Amnesia, remember?" Robin grinned, his excitement of recalling his name overwriting the confusion of not knowing everything else.

"True true," Chrom shrugged, slightly shaking Robin's shoulder. "I'm glad to know you've remembered your name, Robin. Maybe everything else will return in time."

"I sure hope so," Lissa agreed. "You look like someone who traveled a lot, so you must have a lot of amazing stories to tell!"

A smile formed on Robin's face. Perhaps he was a traveler, judging from how worn down his clothes looked. They were dirty, yes, but they looked durable enough. His coat especially seemed special. There was a distinct feeling to it, one that was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The party was approaching a small hill which Lissa immediately sprinted towards. Her attitude was so bubbly that Robin couldn't help but crack a smile. Less than ten minutes spent with the siblings and knight, and he was already taking a liking to them. Well, at least the siblings. The knight? Not so much.

Chrom tapped Robin's shoulder. "We're almost to town. Once we're there, we'll simply - "

"Chrom! The town! Hurry!" Lissa urgently called from the top of the hill, cutting off whatever it was that her brother was about to say.

Chrom immediately ran to the top of the hill with Robin and Frederick on his heels. Robin's heart dropped upon seeing what Lissa was pointing at. Plumes of smoke billowed up into the sky. The screams of the townsfolk could be heard, and the multiple fires could be seen on a few of the buildings.

"Damn it!" Chrom cursed vehemently. "Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him?" Frederick inquired, looking over at Robin.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom responded, his voice taut, before running down the hill and to the town.

Frederick nodded, apparently pleased with this answer. "Aptly put, milord," he said before following Chrom.

Lissa waved her hand in front of a still frozen Robin, causing him to blink and look at Lissa. "Come on, Robin! Let's go already!"

Without waiting for an answer, she started running towards the town as well.

"Quite the fast paced group..." Robin said to himself. "Well, seeing how I don't have anywhere else to go, and since they seem like nice people..."

Leaving his thought in the air, he ran after Lissa.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Roger awoke with a sharp pain in the back of his head and a rigorous pulse across his entire skull. He sat up and rubbed his temples to ease his pain, opening his eyes slowly as he rubbed the grime and dust away as he looked upon his new world.

"Okay... now I really know how Robin felt..." He pushed himself up and brushed his shirt and armor off. "Well... nothing seems to be broken, or damaged in fact." He checked his tomes and his scabbard to see that neither of his forms of weapons were damaged. "And nothing is missing either, even better."

He stepped out of the field and out onto the road and looked around, seeing nothing but open fields, the Ylissean forest, and a small plume of smoke- wait, what? Smoke? He thought for a second until it hit him, this was AFTER Chrom found Robin, so Southtown was already under attack!

"Shit... guess I've got to hurry!" He pulled his sword out and followed the road towards Southtown. ' _Please no bandits, please no bandits, please no bandits...!'_

"Oi! You!"

' _Shit...'_

Roger skidded to a stop as two Barbarians ran up behind him, axes drawn. "Where ye headin' off ta'?"

' _Okay... Plegian bandits, possibly headed to Southtown as reinforcements... bingo!'_  He stuck on a sly grin and cleared his throat. "What's it look like ya' bastards?! I'm headin' off ta the town! Goin' to take wha' I can get!"

"Ye another one o' Garrick's lads?"

"'Course I am!"

The two of them looked at each other and then back to Roger. They saw the tomes at his side and the blade in his scabbard and grinned. "A'ight lad, then jus' follow us."

' _Definitely gonna be on guard around these two until I get to Southtown.'_ "A'ight, I'll cover the rear, make sure we don't get jumped by some otha lucky bastard."

The two Barbarians nodded and rushed ahead, and Roger followed behind, sword and tome in hand. While they were driven by greed and a little bloodlust, Roger was driven to complete his goal and meet up with Chrom and the others.

And he was going to make damn sure he made it there and joined the right side.

* * *

Up close, Chrom found that the village was in an even worse condition than he expected. Screams could be heard all around him with all the building in his vicinity already burned to the ground. He heard heavy footsteps approach behind him followed by lighter ones. Chrom didn't even have to look back to know it was Lissa and the ever dutiful Frederick.

"Chrom, wait a second!" Lissa gasped, clutching her chest, trying to slow her breath. "Need to...catch...my breath!"

Chrom clenched his teeth. His eyes darted around the area and he unsheathed his sword. "I swear, these brigands won't be harming anyone else after today."

He was about to walk forward when he heard someone call out from behind him.

"Wait!"

Surprised, Chrom turned around to see Robin catching up to those three, not showing the slightest signs of weariness. The run from the hill to the town was just under a kilometer. Even so, Robin caught up with them almost immediately even though Chrom was sure he had a head start and Robin's breathing seemed to be normal. The only other person he knew with that kind of stamina was Frederick, who was also seemed to be ever so slightly impressed at Robin's endurance.

"Robin, you followed us?! Why?" Chrom asked.

Robin looked just as confused as Chrom. "I...I honestly don't know," he admitted. "But, I'm armed, and I get this weird feeling like I'm not stranger to a fight. I even have this." He pulled back his coat to reveal a sword attached to his side."

"I'd be glad to have you with us. There is safety in numbers, as they say." Giving Robin a smile of appreciation, Chrom looked back towards a stone bridge leading further into town. "Just stay close!"

Robin nodded, following Chrom towards the bridge. Lissa was right behind him, with Frederick bringing up the rear, mounted on a –

' _A horse?! Where in blazes did he get horse?! He was on foot not even a minute ago!'_  Robin stared at Frederick.

Shaking his head, Robin looked forward again. He'd figure out where the horse came from later.

As the party walked further into town, the flames got worse as the screams got closer. Just by the bridge, Robin spotted a figure that was poorly dressed and an axe hanging from his hand walk into view. This was without a doubt one of the brigands. Blood was still dripping off the edges of his axe, which told Robin that the axe had recently killed someone. The brigand spotted the party, sneered, then ran across the bridge.

"Damn it!" Chrom yelled, before running after the man.

"Chrom, wait!" Robin grabbed his arm before Chrom could run any further. "Stay calm. Rushing ahead will only leave you stranded without any backup."

Chrom looked at Robin, then to the bridge, then back at Robin again before sighing. "Alright, fine."

Robin nodded. "Let's proceed cautiously. I wouldn't be surprised if there were brigands hiding to ambush us as we near the bridge."

The three Shepherds and straggler slowly walked forward. They tensed up, expecting to be ambushed by brigands at any moment. Crossing the bridge, they arrived at what appeared to be a town square. Markets and food stalls were destroyed with fruits rolling around the floor. Then, as if it was rehearsed, multiple brigands stepped out from behind random pieces of cover, all sneering at the outnumbered Shepherds. Robin counted 8 brigands in total: one mage, two axe wielders, four with swords, and one with a large axe in the very back, who seemed like the leader. On the other hand, Robin's party consisted of one mounted knight with an expensive looking spear, a lightly armored swordsman, a healer, and an amnesiac who may or may not know how to fight.

"This isn't fair at all," Robin muttered.

"Indeed it isn't," Chrom agreed with Robin's statement. "We're at a pretty distinct disadvantage."

"No, that's not what I meant," Robin said, a smiling forming on his face. He was filled to the brim with confidence. He knew in the back of his mind that these brigands wouldn't pose a significant threat. "If this is all they have, then this'll be easy."

"Glad to see you're confident," Chrom chuckled. "I assume you have a plan then?"

"Not  _a_ plan, but multiple plans." Robin corrected him. He looked behind him to see Lissa trembling slightly. This was without a doubt her first fight, but she was putting on a brave face to try and not worry the others. Frederick silently looking at the brigands, wearing his usual stoic face, while his horse was lightly stamping the ground.

"Lissa, climb onto Frederick's horse. That'll be the safest place for you to be while still being able to quickly heal us if needed. Frederick, go down the left side and take out the two swordsmen there. They shouldn't pose much of a problem with their shorter reach. Chrom, you're with me. We'll go down the right and take out the mage and axe wielders. We'll meet up again on the opposite bridge," he quickly said, pointing at a bridge on the other side of the town square.

For a second, there was no response. The three stared at Robin, with the youngest one's mouth agape.

"You...You're a tactician," Chrom finally said. It wasn't a question.

"I guess?" Robin replied, scratching the back of his head. "The words just rolled off my tongue so naturally."

"Alright, it's better than anything I could've come up with," Chrom admitted. "Frederick, Lissa, you heard him."

"R-Right!" Lissa walked over to Frederick, who helped her onto his horse. Frederick gave one last look at Robin before galloping away.

"Shall we?" Chrom asked, looking at Robin. Robin nodded.

The two ran down the right side of the street with the two axemen running to meet them halfway. Robin stepped to the side, dodging a heavy swing made by one of the brigands. In a single motion, he drew his sword and swung his sword up at the brigand's exposed side, cutting it open, and the brigand fell to the floor.

"Huh. That was..." He flicked the blood off of his blade. "Easy." He looked to the western edge of the village and saw a small skirmish between two more brigands and what seemed to be either an adventurer, or a mercenary. ' _Odd, I didn't see them when we started... must've joined in a short while ago.'_

Robin looked over at Chrom, who had also just finishing up his kill, pulling his sword out of the brigand's stomach. Robin's body suddenly moved on its own, leaning backwards as a plume of fire passed through area where his head was just a moment ago.

' _Right, they have mages. Almost forgot.'_  Robin reached for a tome in his pouch and without so much of a warning, a blast of ice shot past him and hit the mage square in the head, knocking him to the ground and launching his tome into one of the fires nearby. ' _What the...?'_

Chrom drove his sword into the mage's chest and ran over to Robin, a small smile on his face, "Thanks for the help, I'm not the best when fighting mages."

"That wasn't me."

Chrom arched an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"I said, that wasn't me." He heard the sound of metal hitting stone and quickly turned to see the adventurer run up to them. He had a sword at his belt and a tome in his hand, and a small grin on his sweat-covered and lightly green-tinted face. "I believe you are the one who blasted that mage, correct."

He nodded, "Yessir, that was me." He held his hand out to Chrom, a smile still on his face. "Name's Roger, if you need more help I'd be glad to assist."

Chrom shook his hand and nodded, "Right. I think you'll be able to help us quite a bit." He looked to Robin. "Anything he can do for us?"

"How good are you at fighting mages?"

Roger shrugged. "Decent, depending on the magic they use. I can take magic hits fairly well though."

"Okay, then you go after the other mage and leave the remaining brigands to us."

Roger swapped the light blue tome in his hand for a green one. "Got it. Is there a rendezvous location?"

Chrom pointed his blade towards the bridge. "The bridge by the church, we're all meeting there once we finish." Roger nodded and rushed off towards the other mage. "Bright lad that one, seems well-trained too."

"We'll see." Robin reached into his coat and pulled out a yellow book with letters in a similar style to Roger's books. "Now this is interesting."

"A tome?" Chrom looked at Robin with interest and worry. "You know magic as well?"

"I seems so." He opened the book and ran his fingers across the pages, feeling a small jolt after each word. "Hmm... this could help us quite a lot."

"How so?"

Robin pointed a finger towards one of the remaining brigands. "Bring him over and give me an opening, expose his chest or neck if possible."

Chrom nodded and rushed forward. He slashed at the brigand's waist and clipped his side, catching his attention and swinging back. Chrom blocked the strike and shoved him away, giving Robin the opening he needed. Robin ran his fingers over the words again and felt a powerful jolt travel from his chest to his arm and then with a throwing motion he launched a small bolt of lightning at the brigand's chest and punch right through him, leaving a small hole in his chest where his heart used to be. He fell to the ground and Chrom stood there, both shocked and impressed.

"Remind me to never upset you when you're armed." Chrom sheathed his blade and looked back to see Frederick, Lissa and Roger running towards them. "And it seems like they're finished."

"Good, that means we can focus our attention to the leader and his guards." Robin looked towards Roger and then back to Chrom and smiled. "I've got an idea. And it involves a little bit of Roger's... unique magic."

Roger pulled out the blue tome. "You mean my Flurry tome?"

"Correct." Robin pointed to the leader. "Can you keep him distracted?"

"Hmm..." Roger tossed the tome to Robin and drew his sword. "I'll be fine, he's bigger and bulkier. I've got the advantage in both speed and mobility."

"Then make sure you hold his attention no matter what."

Roger nodded and stood beside Chrom and Robin, waiting for the signal. The last of the brigands retreated behind the bridge leading away from the town square. The swordsmen where standing at the end of the bridge while their leader stood between the two. A church glumly loomed over them in the distance, adding to the atmosphere. The leader of the bandits stepped forward. His mouth moved and he guffawed, but his words failed to reach Robin and Chrom over the roar of the flames in the background.

"Judging by that horrendous laughter," Roger began. He pulled his gloves tight and gripped his blade tight. "I think he thinks he's got a chance."

"You think he actually said something funny? Or do you think he's just insane?" Robin asked Chrom.

"I don't think it's the first choice."

"Mm. Same here. Did you happen to notice that he's really ugly?"

It took a moment for Robin's words to register in Chrom's and Roger's head. When it did, Chrom turned his head in an attempt to stifle his laughter while Roger chuckled a little.

"I mean REALLY ugly, like a bear mauled his face, stitched it back together and then tried to paint his original face on with mud and feces."

"Robin, please, that's disgusting."

Roger nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just down right nasty."

"But you're both laughing."

And laughing they were. Chrom was trying his best to hold it in, but he ended up doubling over from laughter along with Roger.

"Damn it, Robin," Chrom wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. "You just killed all the tension I had built up."

"I did no such thing. All I did was say a few words, and you two just happened to laugh."

"Damn you and your words then," Roger coughed.

As Chrom's laughter returned and Roger's died out, Robin looked at the three bandits. Just from their posture alone, he could tell from their posture that the two swordsmen were better trained than the others in the village square. Perhaps they were the leader's version of a royal guard. The leader himself was even bigger than the other bandits, easily standing a head taller than the swordsmen. Robin took note of two throwing axes strapped to his legs, another in his hand, and a large, menacing looking axe on his back.

"Milord!"

The sound of a horse's hooves approached from behind. Frederick and Lissa looked to be unharmed, at least, physically. Lissa's eyes were wide from shock, undoubtedly from the killings she just witnessed.

"Milord, are you safe?" Frederick dismounted, briskly walking over to Chrom.

Chrom put up a hand, finally managing to control his laughter. "I'm fine, Frederick, thanks to our friend here." Chrom looked at Robin and Roger then back to Frederick. "Especially since we now have another ally."

"Another?"

"He would be referring to me Sir Frederick," Roger stepped forward and saluted. "My name is Roger, a pleasure to meet you."

Frederick eyed Roger and motioned for him to put his arm down. "I saw you dueling with the two brigands that arrived mere moments before you, are you with them, or against them?"

"I merely joined them in order to not only get here quickly, but to prevent my own demise, sir." Roger pointed towards the leader. "And I wish to help you end this."

"Very well."

Robin whistled them over and Frederick remounted his horse. "Shall we finish this as you said?"

Roger nodded. "Let's." He walked beside Frederick and stood beside Chrom and Robin, all of their blades drawn.

The leader of the brigands looked at his bodyguards and barked a single order. The bodyguards walked onto the bridge, drawing their swords.

For a moment, no one moved. The flames crackled in the distance while the the two sides eyed one another.

Behind the Shepherds, a burnt house caved inwards, and the two swordsmen ran at Frederick, sticking together but just enough space between them to not hinder each other's movements. They were better trained than the others, just as Robin assumed from earlier.

But, as Robin soon found out, their formation was for naught. Calmly leveling his spear, Frederick stepped in with surprising speed, thrusting his spear through the first brigand's throat. The second brigand swung his sword down, seemingly unfazed by the death of his comrade. Frederick swung an armored hand, deftly parrying the blow before pulling his spear back. The swordsman swung again at Frederick who blocked the sword with the shaft of the spear, then kicked the swordsman in the chest. The sound of bones breaking rang through the air.

The swordsman stumbled back, coughing up blood. Robin jotted down a mental note to himself to avoid getting kicked in the chest by Frederick. The swordsman was obviously suffering from a few broken ribs, possibly even a broken rib-cage, but his eyes remained as strong as ever. He swung again at Frederick.

This time however, Frederick didn't move. Instead he simply stood there, waiting for the blow.

"Frederick!" Lissa screamed in alarm.

To both the swordsman's and Lissa's great surprise, the brigand's sword shattered upon coming into contact with the knight's armor. Surprised from his weapon breaking, the swordsman looked up at Frederick, and his face immediately changed into that of fear and panic. And with good reason, for the face the swordsman was looking at was one of a cold and merciless smile. Robin felt a chill run down his spine, and he wasn't even the one Frederick's icy smile was meant for.

The swordsman's useless weapon clattered onto the ground, his hands trembled from fear as Frederick reached out to grab the swordsman's head, and with a mighty grunt, slammed his head into the ground, shattering his skull. The swordsman's body twitched once, then went still.

Frederick stood up and was almost too late in noticing a hand axe soaring through the air, aimed clearly at his head. Before he could even move, a flash of silver and grey sliced the handle of the axe in two as it fell in front of him. Frederick looked down at Roger as he held his blade in a stance he had yet to see.

"Frederick, get back," Roger ordered. "You've done plenty. Now it's our turn."

Robin and Chrom stepped up along with Roger as Frederick nodded once before retreating a few steps. Lissa quickly rushed to his side and started mending his minor wounds with her staff.

Together, Robin, Roger and Chrom sprinted at the last brigand, who threw another hand axe before reaching up for the large axe on his back. The thrown axe harmlessly whizzed by Robin, clattering to the floor behind him. He raised his arm, conjuring a bolt of lightning. The magic was dodged by the brigand, who quickly advanced and swung his axe sideways. Robin jumped back to avoid the blow, casting his magic once more. This time, the lightning hit the brigand on the shoulder, causing him to growl in pain.

"HAAA!"

With a roar, Roger stepped in and swung his sword at the brigand's side. The brigand expected this swing however and blocked it with his axe. But Roger didn't stop his assault there. Dislodging his blade, he swung his sword again from the opposite side, made a feint, and then brought his sword down straight on his opponent's skull, only to find it blocked once again by the hilt. The brigand pushed Roger's blade back with sheer force, then made a wide swing down at Roger's side, just nicking the Spellsword's waist. Continuing on the offensive, the brigand started to pressure Roger with swift blows, backing him up towards a wall. Just like Robin had planned.

As their blades flurried about at one another, Robin reached into his cloak pulled out the light blue tome with runes on the cover that translated into the word, "Flurry". He started channeling mana into his hand, and was soon holding a pulsing ball of snow and ice. He waited patiently, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. His chance came sooner than he expected, as the brigand kicked Roger in the chest and towards the side of a building. The back of Roger's head slammed against a wall, stunning him and causing his vision to blur.

Jarred from the impact, Roger relied on gut feeling rather than thought alone. He brought his sword up horizontally in a defensive stance, with the his palm of his left hand on the flat side of the blade, just in time as he felt a heavy force slam down on the sword. The pressure increased, and Roger fought to both focus his blurry vision and to push back his attacker. Suddenly, the pressure vanished, and his eyes finally focused to see the brigand slowly fall to the floor. There was an icy sword blade sticking between the brigand's shoulder blades.

Chrom pulled his blade out from his back and Roger saw that there was a layer of white ice across his entire back, down to his ankles. Robin had frozen him in place and let Chrom rush in while he was distracted. "It seems like my plan worked flawlessly," Robin smirked, bits of frost melting off of his hand.

"Minus the potential concussion I may have suffered..." Roger shook his head and blinked his eyes as his vision returned to complete normal. "Thanks for that."

Robin smiled and took a step when he felt something was amiss. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but he somehow knew this familiar feeling of uneasiness, almost as if...

"YOU DAMNED SHEEP!"

The brigand leader that Robin thought Chrom had killed was now on his knees. With blood pouring out of his mouth and eyes red, he threw his last hand axe at Chrom's back.

"CHROM!" Robin ran forward and pushed Chrom away from the axe's path, only to now be in the axe's trajectory himself.

' _Why does this feel so familiar?'_  Robin thought before he was thrown to the side by a gust of wind and his head impacted the stone wall of the church. He watched Chrom rush the leader before his world went black.

* * *

 

The next moment he awoke, he found himself laying in a bed inside of the town Inn,"What-? Oh, right, I almost took an axe for Chrom," Robin muttered to himself. "Until something blew me away and..." He felt his head and touched a cloth bandage around his forehead. "I hit my head. Hilarious."

He hadn't even known the man for more than a few hours, and yet he almost died for him. He shook it off as him simply being naïve. The door to his room opened with Chrom and Roger entering.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't worry, I still have my memory from when I met you," Robin quipped.

Chrom raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Robin was saying.

"Those were the exact words you said when you found me in the field earlier today," Robin explained, seeing Chrom's confusion.

"Ah, really?"

"Yup." Robin swung his legs off the bed to facing Chrom. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple hours." Chrom looked at Robin's forehead. "I see you've noticed the nice little injury Roger gave you when he blew you out of the way."

"Huh? Roger did that? How?" Robin ask.

Roger laughed nervously. "I... uh, used my Wind tome and blew you out of the way with the axe. I didn't think I'd throw you that far..."

Chrom chuckled and clapped his shoulder. "T'was an accident Roger, nothing serious was done."

"Speak for yourself..." Robin pulled the bandage off and noticed that there was no scar on his forehead, despite the bloody section. "Huh?"

"Oh, after I patched you up, Lissa came in and healed the gash on your forehead. She told me to keep the bandage on just in case it didn't heal entirely." Roger grabbed the satchel and scabbard hanging on Robin's bed and handed them to him. "Here's your stuff."

Robin nodded a thank you and strapped everything on, and felt that his satchel was slightly heavier. He opened the bag and saw that there was a brown tome beside his Thunder tome. "Huh?"

"I was given that for helping put out the fires, it's an "Earth" element tome."

"Hmm... what elements of magic are there in the world?"

Roger was about to start talking as Chrom beat him to it. "There's Fire, Thunder, Wind, Earth, Water, Ice, Dark and Light. The first six are the "Anima" magics, the easiest to learn. Light and Dark are the "Soul" magics, they require extreme dedication and talent to learn."

"You know the magic schools?"

"My sister had me learn the types in order to counter them if I ever needed to."

Roger shrugged. Robin opened his mouth to reply, but then the door to the room suddenly burst open again, hitting the unsuspecting Chrom and Roger in the back of the head and knocking them to the floor. A bright yellow figure rushed into the room.

"Robin, you're awake!" Lissa cried out.

"That I am," Robin grinned.

Lissa let out a sigh of relief and noticed his forehead. "And it looks like you're fully healed, good. It was a pretty nasty gash so I thought it didn't heal all the way."

Robin smiled, putting up a hand to try and ease the girl's worries.

"Lissa, it's fine, honestly. You did well and you can see the proof right here, you didn't even leave a scar." Robin said in an attempt to calm her.

"But-but..."

"Truly, I'm fine, Lissa. It was only thanks to you that I'm in such a good condition," Robin said with a small smile.

"O-Okay." Lissa took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "But tell me if it starts hurting again."

"Will do," Robin promised.

Another figure entered the room, his polished armor shining and now free of blood. He still had that stoic look stuck on his face.

"Ah, Sir Robin, I am pleased to see you well," Frederick stated. His attitude seemed to have done a completely 180 from before. "Have you happened to see milord around? I fear he may have gone missing."

Lissa thought for a second and snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh yeah, and Roger went with him. Have you seen either of them?"

Robin merely stared at the two of them.

"Is there something amiss?" Frederick asked.

Robin let out a laugh, then stopped immediately as the action caused him little pain before laughing lightly again.

"I believe Lissa will have to get her healing staff ready for them both," Robin finally said.

"What do you mean?/What, why?" Frederick and Lissa both asked in tandem.

Robin simply looked at the floor where Chrom and Roger lay face down, unconscious. Both Lissa and Frederick followed Robin's eyes to the ground. He then started laughing once more seeing Frederick's face pale and Lissa's jaw drop to the floor.

"Milord! What has happened to you?!" Frederick immediately knelt next to Chrom and checked for a pulse.

"They'll be fine, Frederick," Robin laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "They were simply knocked down when Lissa barged into the room. They were both simply unfortunate to be standing in the way of the door's path."

At this, Lissa doubled over in laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHA-*snort*-AHAHAHA! Are you serious?!"

"Milady, this is no laughing matter! Milord could have suffered a concussion!" A distraught Frederick voiced.

Robin sat back and smiled as he watched Lissa try and control her laughter and as Frederick tried to wake an unconscious Chrom and Roger.

' _Maybe I'm just getting really comfortable around these people, but I feel like I've known them forever. But that wouldn't make such sense since none of them knew who I was...aaahhh, oh well. No point in worrying over that now.'_

Robin couldn't help but laugh once more as Chrom let out a guttural sound, causing Lissa to laugh even harder than she was before, and Frederick started to panic slightly.

' _I could get used to this,'_  Robin said to himself, easing back against the wall behind him and enjoying the scene.

* * *

_**End of Chapter...** _


	3. Chapter 1: An Unwelcomed Change

* * *

 

**_Fire Emblem Awakening: Intervention_ **

**_Chapter One: An Unwelcomed Change_ **

* * *

"For the millionth time, Lissa, we are not going back to that village!"

"But they have actual beds there! And food! And they were even willing to give us a feast!"

Robin sighed as he listened to this argument for the eleventh time, putting a hand to his forehead.

The group of five left the small village they rescued from brigands earlier in the day. The village elder wished to throw a feast in gratitude of the traveling Shepherds and Robin, and was even willing to let them spend the night without a fee. Lissa was more than excited to take up this kind offer, but much to her dismay, Frederick declined the village elder's show of gratitude. After a short exchange of lines (and quite a bit of grumbling from Lissa), they left the village and continued their way to Ylisstol.

"But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

Robin's ears unwillingly picked up another complaint from Lissa, but this time he could agree. The sun was already setting, the moon visible in the darkening sky.

"Milady, we are still quite a ways from Ylisstol," Frederick responded. "We must pick up the pace else we will arrive at our destination the day after tomorrow rather than tomorrow."

"I don't know, Frederick," Chrom said, "I have to agree with Lissa here. Walking through the woods at night could be dangerous for us due to the lack of light."

"I'm with them."

Robin jumped as Roger finally added to their conversation. He had been silent the entire time, scratching away at the small journal he had in his back pocket. At the beginning of their hike he, Chrom and Frederick shared a few simple words and pleasantries, but after that he had been dead silent the entire time. Hell, Robin couldn't help but think that Roger was some sort of enigma, a... mysterious mercenary. ' _Heh, I'm gonna remember that phrase.'_

"I've had hikes through the night before and not only are they not very healthy, but they are far from safe. I'd be best for us to make camp here and wait until morning."

Lissa stuck her tongue out at Frederick and Roger's words.

"He makes a fair point, there's the chance that we could get lost in the woods without being able to see clearly." Robin added.

"That would be of no worry," Frederick stated, "I can navigate through the woods with ease, so there is no worry for us getting lost.

"Perhaps, but what if Chrom or Lissa accidentally trip over a root and twist their ankle?" Robin continued. "That would cause even more of a delay."

Frederick paused. Robin's words had merit; there was no doubt that though he could travel through the woods without any trouble, but the same could not be said for the others. Should his milord and/or milady suffer from a twisted ankle, the blame would fall solely on his shoulders.

"Very well," he finally said after mulling over Robin's words. "We shall make camp here for tonight."

"YES!" an excited Lissa jumped for joy, pumping her arms into the air.

"That being said, I believe a little hunting and gathering is in order," Frederick said, a smile forming on his face. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

Robin felt a shiver run down his spine seeing Frederick's smile. A kind smile should not send shivers down your spine, Robin remembered that much at least.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Robin felt Chrom yank him away and into the woods. He had never seen Chrom looked so terrified, though he only met the person a few hours ago. Not uttering a single word, Chrom dragged the helpless Robin deeper into the woods.

* * *

"Sorry for suddenly dragging you away," Chrom finally said. "It's just that Frederick...camp...preparations..." He shuddered. "I feel sorry for Roger... he's going to be going through hell..."

The poor man looked absolutely traumatized, so Robin figured it was better not to ask.

"So, what are we hunting?" Robin decided to change the topic.

"Ah right, food," Chrom seemed to come to his senses. "Whatever we come across, I suppose."

Robin laughed, "Sounds good to me."

The two walked through the woods searching for game. Unfortunately, neither of the two were hunters, so their prey kept escaping them. They were soon to give up when they heard a loud rustling nearby. Robin looked at Chrom, who looked at Robin, before slowly walking towards the direction of the noise.

They came to a small clearing, and in the middle was a hulking bear. Robin's mouth watered upon seeing the bear, already imagining himself digging into its soon-to-be-cooked meat. He slowly pulled out his sword as he heard Chrom do the same.

The sound of unsheathing swords alerted the bear, however, as it turned its head to look directly at the bush the two were hiding behind. A low growl rumbled through the air. It knew that Chrom and Robin were hiding. Slowly, the bear started making its way over to the bush.

Robin looked at Chrom. "Run out, and distract it. Make it turn around. I'll run in, jump on its back, and run my sword through its neck," He whispered his plan to Chrom.

Chrom stared at Robin as if he was crazy. "How stupid do you think bears are? It'll never fall for that!"

"We're out of time and options, now go!" Robin voice wasn't much of a whisper anymore.

"And if it the bear doesn't turn around?"

"We'll improvise."

Chrom glared at Robin, before looking back at the bear, steeling himself. "This better work, Robin, else we're both dead. And I'll make sure to kill you before the bear does," Chrom muttered, before running out of the bush and at the bear.

The bear seemed to be surprised, not expecting Chrom to run at it, and took a couple steps back, wary.

Chrom stood still, waiting for the bear make a move. His knees were bent slightly, ready to jump to either side should the bear rush at him. The gap between the two didn't shrink however, as the bear continued to stare Chrom down.

"Robin?" Chrom called out, his voice shaking a little. "I don't think your plan is going to work!"

The bear growled.

"The bear isn't stupid, Robin!"

' _Damn it, Chrom! All you had to do was turn the bear around!_  Robin ran out from the bush.  _Is that really that hard to – GAH!'_

Robin's chain of thought was interrupted as he failed to see a stone by his feet, causing him to trip and his sword slipped out of his grasp.

' _Good job, me,'_  He mentally patted himself on his back as his face slammed into the soft ground.

He heard the bear roar, felt the ground shake as it ran forward, heard a panicking Chrom scream in a slightly higher pitch than normal, a loud *thunk*, something heavy hit the floor, and the silence.

' _Welp,'_ Robin thought to himself, ' _I just indirectly got Chrom killed.'_

Not wanting to see his mauled friend, he stayed still on the floor for a bit longer. Then he heard his supposed dead friend laughing.

' _And now he's gone insane as he approaches Death's door,'_  Robin gloomed. He slowly brought his head up, and saw the bear staring back at him, not even an inch away from his face.

"Gyaaahhh!" Robin yelped as he scrambled backwards. Chrom's laughter only got louder.

Confused, Robin looked around and spotted Chrom doubled over in laughter, who then soon fell backwards onto his rear as his legs gave out from laughing. Robin looked back at the bear, which was now sporting a horn, similar to a pegasus.

He blinked and shook his head; there's no way a bear would suddenly sprout a horn. He looked back again at the bear and saw that it was no horn, rather, it was his sword sticking out of the bear's forehead.

"What the – how? Why?" Robin tried to wrap his head around the scene in front of him. He looked over at Chrom, searching for answer. Chrom only replied by laughing even harder than he was before, tears streaming from his eyes.

* * *

"It's been too long since I had bear meat!" Chrom blissfully said as he took a large bite out of the clunk of meat he was holding in his hands. "Delishush (Delicious)!"

Chrom and Robin managed to lug the bear back into camp where Frederick and Roger (Oddly looking pleased instead of what Chrom had guessed) had just finished setting up camp. A fire was soon started, and the bear Robin 'skillfully' hunted was being roasted, the aromatic smell filling the camp.

"Whaz wron', Lisha? (What's wrong, Lissa?)" Chrom asked, chewing away. "Dig ihn. (Dig in.)"

"Pass!" Lissa huffed. "Couldn't you guys spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain! Right, Robin?" She looked over at Robin, who was too busy ripping off chunks of meat with his teeth. "Uh...Robin?"

Nothing but the sound of chewing and gulping of bear meat came from Robin.

"I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." Lissa sighed.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat," Chrom said, pointing a piece of bone at his sister.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots!" Lissa argued. "Wait, I take that back – even boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy," Frederick said, smiling lightly.

Lissa raised an eyebrow at Frederick. "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

"Me? Oh well.." the knight was taken aback, struggling to find the words to defend himself. "I'm not hungry! I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!"

"Come now, Lissa. You should at least eat a little." Chrom smiled devilishly. "After all, Robin did a  _great_  job in hunting this bear - " A bone hit Chrom on the side of the head.

"Chrom, don't you dare," Robin said, his voice deadly calm.

Chrom grinned even wider, and Robin prepared another bone to throw at Chrom, while Lissa leaned forward, eager to hear the tale of Robin's hunt.

"Children must be children I guess..." Roger sighed and shoved his bag over to Frederick and Lissa as the other two continued their argument. "Check inside, I should have some ration boxes left, I'd rather not let you two go hungry, hinders your combat effectiveness."

"Oh thank Naga!/You are a saint, Roger." The two of them pulled out the cloth-bound boxes and they started devouring the contents.

Roger smiled and ripped another chunk from his part of the bear. "Dohn't mechion iht. (Don't mention it.)"

Robin smiled as he watched the four of them enjoy themselves, his eyes darted to each of his new companions. Chrom, the gifted swordsman with an odd blade. Lissa, the sister to Chrom and a novice healer. Frederick, the grizzled and mannered soldier. And finally Roger, the weathered mercenary with a knack for rare magic and another odd sword. Somehow... he felt like he'd known them for ages, yet he had only just met them. He pondered this thought as his eyes slowly shut and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Robin dreamt he was standing in a field. Hills upon hills of grass could be seen with a magnificent castle in the distance. A cool breeze swept through the area, causing the grass to dance about.

"A pleasant view, isn't it?" a voice said from his right.

Robin turned to see a hooded figure who was wearing the same cloak as his. The marking on his sleeves were the same, and even the golden embroidery was copied.

"Who...who are you?" Robin asked.

The hooded figure said nothing, calmly walking past Robin.

"Hey!" Robin called out, slightly irritated for being completely ignored.

Robin reached his arm out, grabbing the figure on his shoulder. The moment Robin's hand came into contact with the hooded figure caused an explosive pain to erupt in his head, causing him to reel back. The hooded man turned around to look at Robin, mildly amused.

"It's still weak," the man whispered.

His face was hidden under his hood, so Robin was only barely able to make out his chin and a part of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Robin asked again.

"I am what you could have been had you chosen to ascend," the man said begrudgingly. "But alas, you ran away, leaving everyone behind. Even the little girl."

"What are you talking about?" Robin scowled.

"You left them to die, fleeing by yourself."

The plains around them flashed brightly, causing Robin to shield his eyes from the brightness. When he looked again, his mouth dropped open, horrified at what he saw.

The once beautiful plains were gone, replaced by a sea of flames. The once blue sky was now a blood red, and the castle in the distance was in ruins, smoke billowing up into the sky. The charred ground cracked beneath his feet, and swallowed him whole.

The scene shifted. He was standing in the middle of a giant hall. In the very front of the hall, up on a pedestal, was a small metal shield, with five glowing gems embedded in it. Purple flames started to form around the shield, and the room started to shake violently. The ground beneath him was uplifted, bright beams of purple light shining through the cracks, with a giant creature rising from the depths of the earth.

The scene shifted again, and Robin was standing outside of a crumbling tower. The same beams of light came from the windows of the tower, and as the tower started to crumble, he saw a shadowy figure rise. A long neck shining with scales the color of obsidian, wings of darkness were connected to its immense body, and six shining red lights on its head, three on each side. Two wickedly curved horns sprouting from its forehead. A dragon.

The dragon extended its neck into the sky, and let out a bloodcurdling roar. Fire rained from the sky, and countless blue circular lights opened up in the sky, with dark figures pouring out of them. The dragon looked down at Robin and opened its maw. Dark energy started forming in its gaping mouth, growing larger by the second. Then it released the energy, sending a large beam made of darkness at Robin.

* * *

Robin's eyes shot open, cold sweating rolling down his face. The ground was violently shaking with fire burning all around him. The scene was just like his dream.

' _What the hell is going on?!'_  Robin struggled to get up as he tried to remember the events that took place just prior to him falling asleep.

He killed a bear with Chrom, brought it to camp, ate it, threw some bones at Chrom, talked about their short term plans, talked of Chrom's unique looking sword that was called  _Falchion_ , shared another few words with Roger and then they all fell asleep sooner or later. Nothing tied back to the fact that there was now fire falling and the ground cracking apart. Picking up his sword and tome by his bedroll, he looked around for the others.

Chrom, Roger and Lissa were gone, with Frederick stowing the last of their belongings into a large knapsack.

"Frederick, what's going on?! Where are Chrom, Roger and Lissa?!" Robin shouted over the roar of flames.

Frederick shot a glare at Robin. "Roger ran off to get us help, but I was just about to ask  _you_  about milord and milady _,_  Robin."

Robin stood shocked for a moment. Then he realized that he was the prime suspect for the missing siblings. He was about to reply when the sound of metal clashing pierced through the air.

"I guess we found our answer," Robin muttered, running off into the woods. Frederick was already moving before Robin finished his sentence, and quickly ran ahead of him.

The clashing of metal grew louder and Robin found both Lissa and Chrom on the outskirts of a field. A couple of abandoned forts lay strewn around, and he saw a few dark figures from his dream slowly come into view. Strangely enough, their walk was off, as if they didn't have full control of their body.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt!"

Frederick galloped over –

' _WHERE DID THAT HORSE APPEAR FROM?! I LITERALLY SAW HIM RUNNING WITH HIS OWN TWO FEET JUST NOW!'_

\- to the siblings, who looked to be unharmed.

"Frederick, Robin!" Lissa called out, feeling as sense of relief as her bodyguard and friend rushed over. She whipped her head around and looked behind them. "Where's Roger?"

Robin looked over at the approaching figures again. He felt his stomach churn as he noticed that the figures had purple skin, with glowing red eyes. Calling them "human" didn't feel right. They felt more like...creatures - monsters. "Off getting help, don't know when he'll be back."

"Are...are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked, dreading the answer.

"They're not from Ylisse, I can promise you that," Chrom said, a grim look on his face. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, however, as he stared at the creatures.

Frederick let out a sigh of relief. "No one is injured then? Thank the gods..."

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa exclaimed. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." her voice trailed off, as she looked around. "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later," Frederick said bluntly. "AFTER we put these...things...to the blade." He drew his spear. "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy," He warned.

Robin glanced over the field and forts again, his brain formulating a plan.

"Let's make our way over to that fort," Robin advised, pointing towards the nearest fort. "We'll have a defensive advantage and it'll force those...things to come to us."

"Right," Chrom nodded, as he raised Falchion.

"Same teams as last time," Robin called out. Frederick nodded, and Lissa quickly jumped onto the horse's back, and the party moved forward.

Two shapes appeared from within the fort. The creatures looked even worse up close. They were practically moving corpses, as if a puppet was controlling them with strings attached to their limbs. Their purple skin was rotten with bits of flesh gone exposing the dark green rotting muscle underneath. One of them was missing a chunk from its waist, while the other was missing the lower part of its jaw.

Robin fought back his dinner as the creatures slowly stumbled forward, their rusted axes raised. Suddenly, they sprinted at Robin with alarming speed that made their slow walk earlier seem a joke. Fortunately, Chrom was ready for this, as he stepped in, cleaving the head off of one of them and stabbing his sword through the other in a smooth motion. The creatures dropped to the ground, disintegrating into a foul-smelling, purple mist.

 _'What in Naga's name are these things?!'_  Robin forced his body to move forward and to the ruined fort.

Inside, Robin saw that the fort was empty aside from the fallen debris scattered throughout. Stairs led up on both sides of the entrances to the top of the wall, a good vantage point for him and Roger to cast magic.

"Chrom, Frederick, move those rocks in front of the doorway," Robin ordered. "Make the entrance a narrow gap so that these things can only enter one at a time. We're finished if they all pour in at once. Lissa, try and look for supplies: ropes, medical supplies, anything."

The party immediately moved as Robin ordered. Running up to the wall, Robin saw that the flames spread further, nearly engulfing the entire area around them in one vast wall of flame. The creatures numbered just around a dozen, all wielding crudely maintained swords and axes.

 _'This shouldn't be_ too  _difficult to hold with just the four of us,'_ Robin thought.

He looked back down to see Chrom and Frederick push the one last rock in front of the doorway, with just enough of a gap for the creatures to walk in single file. Lissa came running out from the interior of the fort. She looked up at Robin, her palms up giving him the message, "I found nothing."

' _This should be enough. It has to be, else none of us will get through the night.'_

" **CAPTAIN CHROM!** " a husky voice shouted from the edges of the field.

"Who..?" Robin looked over the wall to see a red-haired knight atop a horse, making her way towards them, while a flash of blue, and a blur of brown and silver came rushing out of the woods. The flash of blue turned out to be a fairly well dressed man with light blue hair and holding a bow, chasing the woman. And the blur was a sight for sore eyes, Roger.

The woman seemed to say something, brandishing her lance in the creatures' direction, before looking over to the man who was saying something. The woman then scoffed at the man, turning around. The archer said something else, before the woman turned around for a second time. After a brief pause, her leg lashed out at the man, clearly annoyed at what the man said. Whipping her reins, the knight's horse galloped over to the fort.

"Sully!" Chrom ran up to meet the knight, whose horse barely managed to squeeze between the rocks.

' _Glad to see the rocks are working well so far,'_  Robin thought as he walked over to the new arrival and saw the blue-haired archer run in as elegantly as he could.

"I'm glad to see you safe," Chrom said. He looked behind her and at the archer. "Who might this one be?"

"A jester," Sully stated.

"You wound me, my dear flower," the archer exclaimed, extending his hand. "I am Virion, he who strides large across history's greatest stage and is the archest of archers!"

Robin walked next to Chrom. "My memory seems to fail me again, Chrom. Mind filling me in?"

Chrom shook his head. "I know as much as you do on the matter of this Virion, I'm afraid."

"Oh, who's the greenie?" Sully looked at Robin, sizing him up.

"Ah right, I suppose introductions are in order." Chrom said. Robin felt a strange sense of déjà vu. "Robin, meet Sully, a fellow Shepherd and a long time friend of mine. Sully, meet Robin. He knows how to use swords and tomes, as well as tactics, so his words on the field are to be taken with the same respect as mine."

Robin and Sully nodded at each other. This was good. Robin would need all the help he could get, and Sully looked to be an experienced soldier. He already revised his plan to accommodate the unexpected reinforcements.

"Sully, defend the entrance with Frederick. Chrom, take out any stragglers that get through. If either Frederick or Sully gets wounded, switch places with them so Lissa can heal them. Lissa, stay behind Chrom and get ready to heal." The four of them nodded before moving into their respective positions.

"Virion, Roger, you're up with me on the wall. We'll take out as many as we can to ease up the burden on the others."

"May I request that I stay down here, in the presence of two lovely angels?" Virion questioned.

"Hey Ruffles-" Sully butted in. 

Roger held a hand up to quiet her and grabbed Virion by his collar. He whispered something into his ear, and within a second he nodded and ran as fast as he could up the stairs to the rampart.

"Damn kid, what'd you say to him?" Sully leaned down and whispered into his ear. " _And can I have those words?_ "

Roger grinned and whispered the words into Sully's ear, the crimson-coloured cavalier's eyes going wide and a smile forming on her face in response. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Roger turned to Robin and pulled his "Flurry" tome from his satchel. "I'll meet you on the ramparts."

Robin nodded and followed behind him, he gestured to a spot on the wall just above the entrance. It had a clear line of sight on the approaching creatures, which were now half a stone's throw away from the fort.

Virion and Roger briskly made their way to the positions Robin pointed out and readied their weapons. Robin followed, but rather than going to where Virion was, he went to the front corner; a spot where he could cast spells safely at the creatures' backs, and Roger mirrored his action by taking the left corner.

The creatures were almost at the fort now. Robin whistled at Virion and Roger, nodding. Understanding the message, Virion released his bow. His aim was true, and struck one of the creatures between the eyes, vanishing into purple smoke. Roger followed up by casting two balls of ice towards two of the creatures and froze them solid, Robin followed up by throwing a Thunder ball between them and shattering both in one hit.

The other creatures all rushed forward at once, their speed surprising Virion, causing him to miss his next arrow. Robin cast a fireball down at one of the undead, burning a hole through its chest. Virion shot another arrow, killing another, when he stumbled back, clutching his shoulder as an arrow pierced his flesh. Roger swapped his tome out for his Wind tome and started launching projectiles into the crowd, blasting limbs and heads off with each one.

"Virion, go down to Lissa. Have her heal your wound! Then provide cover from below!"

Without a word, Virion jumped off the wall and jogged over to Lissa, who immediately held her staff high.

Robin looked out into the field, and spotted a pair of undead archers posted on the wall of the other fort. He ducked behind cover and heard an arrow fly overhead while another hitting the block he was behind. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hit them with his usual tome-less magic, Robin reached into his cloak and pulled out an Elwind tome. Opening the book, he conjured up a concentrated gust of wind in his hand. He looked to Roger and motioned for him to copy his aim. Roger nodded and peeked out from his cover, instantly ducking again as an arrow cut through the air above him, rustling his hair.

He heard shouting and steel striking steel below, but forced himself to ignore them. His primary concern was the archers. Robin looked to Roger and held a hand at his thigh, counting silently from three. After he counted one, they jumped out of their cover, rolling to the sides and then rising to their feet. Robin felt something hit his thigh, and as it was on fire, but he paid it no mind as he prepared to cast his spell.

"ELWIND!"

Razor sharp blades of wind sliced through the air. Two of the blades harmlessly dissipated against the fort wall, one veered off to the side, and the fourth lopped off the head of one of the archers. The second archer fired off another arrow, piercing Robin's arm, the tip sticking out from the other side.

"You accursed - " Robin's eyes flared. His dominant arm hanging limp, Robin channeled a large pool of mana into his good arm, and raised his hand into the sky.

The sky flashed, thunder rolled through the clouds, and a bolt of lightning descended from the heavens, striking the opposing fort. Dust and debris flew outwards from the point of impact with lightning coursing throughout the walls. The undead archer was blasted off of the wall, its limbs torn off of its body, vanishing into purple mist before it hit the ground. The air hummed with electricity.

Robin's mouth was agape. ' _How did I do that?'_

Roger stood in shock. Watching the sparks in the air fade away. He snapped back to reality and launched another Wind blast at the remaining archer, ripping its head off. He looked behind him and growled inaudibly. He drew his sword and leapt down, joining the others in the melee combat.

It was the same feeling he got back when he was fighting the brigands, with his body performing actions on its own.

' _Maybe my body still remembers things even though my mind doesn't?'_ Robin guessed.

He looked down where the others and saw the fight coming to a close. Frederick impaled his spear into the final undead creature while Roger sliced its head form its shoulders, watching as it crumbled into dust. Virion seemed to be healed, as he was testing his arm to check for any signs of pain. Chrom seemed to have no wounds on his person, while Sully was having a nasty cut on her side being tended to by Lissa.

"That went a lot better than expected," he said to himself. Robin took a step forward and nearly fell over as a sharp pain ran up his leg. He had forgotten that one of the archers managed to pierce his thigh as well as his arm. Slowly easing the weight on his leg, Robin took a step down the stairs and towards Lissa.

The next thing he knew, a guttural scream rang through the air, followed by a loud crash beneath him. Then he was tumbling through the air.

Robin's ears were ringing. He opened his eyes, and through his blurry vision he managed to make out a hulking mass in the center of his vision as smaller figures surrounded it. He heard muffled thumps and yells as he slowly managed to sit up.

* * *

"..bin...down......Lis...heal...ou..."

He heard someone talking to him as his hearing slowly returned. He saw a figure in yellow clothing next to him, and felt a warm feeling spread across his body.

"Thank you, Lissa," Robin said, looking over at the girl. Dirt and soot were covering her face as she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"You scared me," she sobbed. "There was so much blood..."

Robin looked down at his body. His right sleeve had a hole in it with a dark red mark surrounding the hole. The same could be said with his thigh, as it too was hit by an arrow, and over half his shirt was covered in blood. Slowly, the blood was returning into his body as his wounds started to close thanks to Lissa's healing magic.

"Hah, I look like death," Robin laughed. "Thank you again, Lissa."

Robin looked over at the others. They were all engaging one of the undead creatures, only this one was twice their size, with its arms slightly too big for its body. It wore a metal mask over its face with the eye sockets burning a bright red.

Sully rode her horse by the creature, stabbing it in the leg with her spear before ducking low to avoid the creature's fist. Virion was up on the walls of the fort, shooting arrows into what would be vital points for the average man, but his arrows were nothing more than pinpricks to the monster. Chrom leapt through the air, sinking his sword into the creature's chest before kicking off of it, landing safely onto a passing Frederick and horse. Frederick galloped to a safe distance to drop off Chrom before spurring his horse back to the creature. The Shepherds were doing their best to down the creature, but their weapons did little more than aggravate it further.

The creature roared, swinging one its arms to the side, and managed to land a lucky hit on Frederick's horse, sending both the beast and rider crashing into a wall.

"Lissa, go!" Robin yelled, before pulling out his own sword and running towards the fight.

"Wait, you're not fully healed!"

"Don't worry about me! Get to Frederick, quick!"

The creature turned to look at Robin. Its eyes gleamed, and Robin was sure its eyes narrowed. Suddenly, one of the glowing lights blinked out as an arrow lodged itself in the creature's eye. Roaring, the creature turned to look at Virion who was already pulling another arrow from his quiver. In a single step, the creature bounded over to the wall Virion was perched on, slamming its fist into the stone. Virion never had a chance to fire off another arrow as the wall shattered into pieces, falling to the ground, the archer amidst the rubble.

"Virion! Damn it!" Robin cursed.

That was two Shepherds either incapacitated or killed by the creature in less than half a minute. Even Robin would have been downed were it not for Lissa's healing.

 _'This enclosed area is not the best place to fight an enemy this size.'_  Robin's brain already came up with a plan to fight this monster.

"Sully, Roger, lure the monster outside! Chrom, dig Virion out from under the rubble!"

The three remaining Shepherds started following Robin's commands instantly. Chrom turned and ran over to the collapsed part of the fortress, while Sully threw her lance at the creature's neck, drawing its attention, while Roger launched another blast of wind at its chest. They then made her way out the doorway of the fort, shouting quite a few colorful words, as the monster chased after the cavalier and her companion. Apparently it never heard of a door, or how to use them, as it barreled through the stone archway of the entrance.

Large blocks of the broken fort soared through the air, landing on the ground with dull *thumps*. One of flying pieces of debris managed to hit Sully's horse on the head, its skull instantly caving in from the impact.

Robin quickly ran outside the fort. Sully was collapsed on the ground with her leg stuck underneath her horse. The creature was slowly walking over to the trapped Shepherd, as if knowing that she couldn't escape. Quickly drawing his Elwind tome, Robin threw his arm out.

"ELW-"

Before he could finish, Roger darted past him and sliced the monster's ankle, cleaving through the mass of purple flesh and muscle. The beast whipped around and roared at him, switching its focus onto him as he lured it away from himself and Sully. Robin realized what Roger was doing and ran over to Sully, pulling her out from underneath her fallen horse.

"Thanks, uh... Robin?"

"You're welcome."

The two of them looked towards the monster, and saw Roger running around it, hacking at its legs and waist. He looked at Robin, and pointed at its neck, where Sully's lance was currently stuck and had sliced a large gash. He looked back to the creature and rolled away from another fist and continued his assault.

" _I  think I see what you're doing, clever._ " Robin muttered, as the creature charged at Roger, raising its fists and letting loose a roar. Robin took out his sword, ran forward, and slid between its legs. While sliding, he focused his mana onto his sword, surrounding the blade with a stationary Elwind cast. He swung at the creatures ankles, shredding rotten flesh and muscle from its bone. But the force of the magic twisted the sword's blade like a coil, rendering it useless. He slid out from underneath the creatures legs and rose to his feet.

Continuing with his momentum, he had hoped to create some distance to cast off another spell, but the creature swung its arm backward without even looking, crashing its fist down right next to Robin. The impact created a small shockwave, throwing Robin into the air and he hit the ground, hard. The not-so-graceful landing knocked the wind out of Robin as he coughed, trying to breathe. His sword had slipped out of his grasp while he was in the air, landing down blade first into a pile of burning ash behind him.

He opened his eyes in time to see the creature's fist falling towards his face.

 _'Oh no...'_  Robin's brain frantically searched for a way to escape his incoming doom, coming up with a solution in a fraction of a second. Conjuring a small gust of air from his hand, he rolled away, using the wind to move faster. He felt the ground shake next to him as pebbles pelted his body.

Rolling to his feet, Robin looked up at the creature, which already had its arm raised to slam down again. Robin jumped back just in time to avoid a bone crushing blow. Sliding back, he saw Chrom and Roger running towards them, blades in hand.

Robin grinned, with an old plan coming back to his head.

"CHROM! BEAR FIGHT! YOU'RE ME!" he yelled, hoping his friend would understand his words.

Chrom held a look of confusion before his eyes widened, realizing what Robin was suggesting.

"ROBIN, THAT IS NOT GOING TO WORK!" Chrom shouted.

"IT WORKED LAST TIME, NOW JUST DO IT!" Robin yelled back.

Chrom wanted to argue against Robin's plan but ran forward anyways as Robin summoned a bolt of lightning at the creature's face, causing it to keel over in pain.

Seeing his chance, Chrom jumped onto the creature as it was bent over, and plunged his sword through the creature's already torn neck.

The creature roared as it stood up straight, throwing Chrom off of its back, Falchion still embedded in its neck. It then stood still. Slowly, its head started sliding off its body, stopping momentarily as it somehow stayed hanging off of its neck by a bit of flesh, before the skin finally tore in two. The detached head of the creature landed on the floor, its eye still glowing red. Robin stared at the eye, breathing heavily. The glowing light flickered once, dimmed, and the creature's body started crumbling into dust. The once raging inferno around them had gone out not too long ago, and only embers remained. A strong wind blew through the area, putting out the embers and scattering the remains of the undead into the wind.

The smoke cleared, and the light of the moon slowly peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating the exhausted Shepherds.

Robin let out a sigh before looking at Chrom.

"I told you Plan: Bear would work," Robin smirked.

Chrom stared at Robin, obviously wanting to make a retort but failing to find the words. The two stared at one another for a second in silence before bursting into laughter. Roger simply sighed and held a hand out to Robin. "You. Are absolutely. Nuts."

"That is an understatement, he's clearly insane, you know that?" Chrom said, shaking his head.

Robin grabbed Roger's hand and pulled himself up and grabbed onto Roger's shoulder for support. "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick informed Chrom.

Chrom and Roger carried Sully over to Lissa and sat her down beside Robin and Virion, all thw while Lissa was tending to an unconscious Virion just behind him.

"This young man," Frederick gestured his hand over to his left, "took care of the others."

The young man Frederick spoke of had a slim figure, wearing blue armor. A mask was worn, hiding his eyes, making it difficult to get a grasp of his identity. The only thing Robin seemed to find to be of notice was that his hair was a navy blue, the same color as Chrom's. Suddenly his head throbbed and he winced in pain.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before," Lissa murmured. "So... thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom smiled at the man. "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. May I ask yours?"

The man stayed silent for a brief moment before answering, "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters on the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude." Marth turned around and started walking away, before stopping, turning his head slightly. "You have been warned," he said, before continuing on into the woods.

The Shepherds all stared at the back of the retreating figure, all equally confused.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Lissa spoke up, voicing the same question that was in the minds of the others. Marth continued to walk, not looking back.

"Hey, wait!" Lissa called out.

Marth ignored them and seemingly vanished into the darkness of the woods.

No one said a word.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Chrom spoke, breaking the silence.

"I wager his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick commented.

"Indeed," Chrom agreed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Roger?" Lissa pointed out.

Chrom quickly turned around, looking at where Roger stood a moment ago.

"Where...?" Chrom muttered.

"Roger said that he wished to speak with Marth and ran after him," Frederick answered.

"Then we'll make camp and wait for - " Chrom started.

"He also said that we should continue on our way to Ylisstol without him," Frederick continued. "I believe, ' _I'll meet you guys there later,'_   were his words."

Chrom's brow furrowed, obviously worried about his newest friend.

"I wager we'll see the both of them soon enough, milord." Frederick said. "But for now, I'm concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"Very well," Chrom sighed.

Frederick walked over, picked up the still unconscious Virion as if he was a bag of flour, and the group walked into the woods, heading for Ylisstol.

* * *

Marth walked through a thick bunch of bushes into a small clearing and sighed. He slipped off his gloves and rolled his wrists, a large assortment of pops and cracks following as the tension slowly faded.

"Gods I'm out of practice..."

Roger chuckled. "Heh, still leagues better than me."

Marth's hand dropped to his sheath and he pulled his blade out in record speed, placing the tip against Roger's throat. "Oh. It's you." He stepped back and sheathed his blade. "You were the one dueling that Chieftain."

"Yeah, forgot how bad Risen smelled though..." Marth froze. "Smells like rotten fish dipped in wyvern piss..."

"H-How do you know their name?!"

"I'd call it a lucky guess, but... it's far from that," He stepped forward and looked Marth dead in the eyes. "Isn't that right,  _Lucina?_ "

"Marth" retreated back and drew their sword once again. "H-How do you know that name!? Where did you learn that name?!"

"Stay your blade Lady Exalt, I'm on your side." Roger pulled off his left glove and showed the mark Naga gave him. "Naga pulled me in to help you."

"N-Naga? Why would she send some outsider to help me!?"

"Because I know this world, in past, present," He grabbed the tip of "his" sword and pushed it down. "And future."

"H-How?"

"I'm... not from this world. I come from a land where all of this is... a game, a mere thing for children to play." He slipped his glove back on and poked "his" mask. "And you, need to trust me."

"Why should I? You could be a servant sent by Grima from the future!"

"Your name is Lucina Mary Ylisse, you are the daughter of future-Exalt Chrom and future-Queen Sumia. During the war against Valm, Robin proposed to you and after the war you married, had a female child named Morgan, and raised her until the day your father died and Grima rose again." He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that proof enough?"

Lucina stood there, shocked. Roger had listed off every major even she had been through, and even events that weren't meant to become reality until far later into the future. "...h-how?"

Roger shoved his journal into her hand and nodded towards it. "Read. Chapter Three, section five, paragraph ten."

She flipped to the part in question and her eyes went wide. "...It seems as if I have no choice to believe you..." She closed the book and handed it back to Roger. "But I still do not trust you."

"I understand that, trust is a hard thing to gain." He stuffed the journal back into his pocket and smiled. "But I also understand that you want to know my own quest here, correct?"

"That would help."

Roger pulled out a leaflet of parchment from his bag and wrote down a few lines of text. "Here."

Lucina grabbed the small section of parchment and read through it. "Huh? You were asked to save my aunt?"

"Correct, and I've already got an idea on how to do that. But... I may need your help."

"Very well, what do you need?"

"You know about her assassination, correct?" Lucina nodded. "Then when we stop it, and I need you to get me a strand of her hair. I'm planning on trying something that could work with Archanean magic."

"A single strand?" Roger nodded. "I shall see what I can do. But I've stayed here too long, I must hurry off to Ferox."

"Right, need to beat Lon'qu?" She eyed him through her mask. "Remember, I know a lot."

"The next we meet shall be in the Feroxi Arena, what is your name?"

"Roger, m'lady."

Her eyes went wide under her mask, thankfully, her expression stayed unreadable, "Then we shall speak after the battle, Sir Roger. I expect to see you at your best, do not hold back."

Roger nodded and grinned. "You've got it."

The two nodded to each other and parted ways, Roger off towards Ylisstol, and Lucina off towards Regna Ferox. All the while Lucina had ducked behind a nearby tree and watched as Roger hacked and pushed his way back through the charred and ashy bushes, off in the direction of the capital. When she felt like he was out of earshot, she stepped out from behind the tree and pulled her mask off, placing it on top of her head as she dug a small folded piece of parchment from her tunic.  
  
 _'Even after all of this time... he still has that same stupid grin of his...'_ She smiled softly and unfolded the parchment, revealing a small photo of her family.  _'I wish I could've told you the truth... but... I don't think even you would believe me.'_ She re-folded the photo and tucked it back into her tunic. " _To think... that my uncle came from another world far different than any of these..._ "  
  
She looked back to the sky, to the spot where she had traveled from her own realm, " _I suppose he and I aren't as different as I thought..._ "

* * *

 **_End of Chapter...  
  
_**

**(Edit: I slightly changed the ending to help match the ending of "Two Falchions", so that there aren't any discrepancies. I hope this helps things flow a little smoother, if not, please tell me.)**


	4. Chapter 2-1: A Tour Around Town

* * *

_**Fire Emblem Awakening: Intervention** _

_**Chapter 2-1: A Tour Around Town** _

* * *

While yesterday's events were still fresh on their minds, the group kept on walking until they arrived in Ylisstol. As he promised, Roger had met them at the gates, and he along with Robin were awe-inspired by the beauty of the capital. So many people and so many shops. It was incredible.

"So this is Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse." Robin looked around as he continued walking with others. "What a lively populace."

"And such lovely architecture, it's a true wonder." Roger ran his hand over the wall of a nearby building. "The royal builders outdid themselves with this."

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick sighed in relief.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa said happily.

"So this Exalt of yours, she is the ruler?" The tactician asked.

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn," Frederick answered the question. "The Exalt is a symbol of peace-Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world. But the First Exalt joined forces with the Divine Dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa yelled proudly.

"Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your..." Robin trying to comprehend this new revelation. "She's your sister? But wouldn't that make you and Chrom?"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick answered.

"Wait, hold on." He said, trying to understand the situation and just who he had really been traveling with. "You guys are royalty?! I thought you said you were 'Shepherds'!"

Chrom started to laugh on the inside from how shocked Robin was, and noticed Roger's grin and realized, he had referred to Chrom and milord back in the village when Robin was healing and he pulled him away to talk. He also remembered talking about Frederick being his and Lissa's bodyguard while they were hiking.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking." He said. "We just have a LOT of sheep."

"Oh, gods." The tactician exclaimed, realizing he has been addressing Chrom and Lissa unprofessionally. "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom!" Robin bent the knee attempting to show some respect. "Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

Chrom, Roger and Lissa began to laugh from Robin's display except for Frederick who didn't seem to understand what was so funny. Robin looked up and saw them laughing, but his gaze focused onto Roger as he wiped his tears away, "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Because I knew, Chrom's sword, the Mark of Naga on his shoulder, and his... unique armor." He elbowed Chrom's arm and smiled. "I've seen royals before, and he kinda fits the bill."

"Heh, I knew you caught on." Chrom walked over and looked down at Robin. "Robin, please stand. You're embarrassing yourself... and me." Chrom held out his hand and pulled Robin up. "Just Chrom is fine. Titles make me uncomfortable."

"The prince and princess..." Robin thought it over. "Well, I guess that explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing."

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm." Frederick sighed which earned laughs from Chrom and Lissa.

"Well, Robin since you're the Shepherds new tactician, and I need to talk to her about Roger's placement, I would like to introduce you two to the Exalt," Chrom said. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure./Of course." They responded as the five of them made their way to the castle.

' _A tactician for royalty huh?'_  Robin noted as he followed the others. ' _I wonder what I've gotten myself into.'_

If all of Ylisstol looked beautiful it was nothing compared to the inside of the palace. Knights were everywhere, likely on guard to protect the exalt from any sign of danger. Exalt Emmeryn herself had a incredible smile as she greeted Chrom and the others. It wasn't the kind of smile that most would flash just to be nice, this smile was like one who strives to bring peace and happiness to not just her country but the whole world. Chrom told him that like him, she dislikes formalities as well. In fact, according to Chrom, Emmeryn spent most of her time greeting the citizens and walking among commoners. Robin couldn't help but respect someone like that.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." Their sister greeted.

Lissa and Chrom ran up to hug their sister while Frederick and Roger bent the knee. Next to Emmeryn there was a woman with light-blue hair and gold armor. Robin speculated that judging from the armor she was likely a Knight like Frederick. The woman gazed at him and Roger, probably because she didn't know who they were. He didn't want to have to deal with another Frederick but considering how rough Ylisse is with Plegian bandits hounding at them he understood why she was suspicious. He simply looked away, continuing to admire the palace.

"Good news Emm, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom explained

The Exalt smiled with delight at the news.

"Wonderful. And our people?" She asked.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Her brother replied

The pale-blue haired woman stepped forward and bowed at Chrom.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." She apologized.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa yelled as she went over to Robin who was still admiring the palace and dragged him over to her sister. Seeing that he was also being referred too, Roger walked up and stood beside Robin.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" The Exalt pointed out.

Chrom went over to Robin and Roger and placed his hands on their shoulders, introducing them to his sister.

"This is Robin and Roger. They fought bravely with us against the brigands." He smiled and looked at Robin. "I've decided to make Robin the Shepherds chief tactician. And Roger one of my bodyguards." Chrom introduced him to the Exalt.

Roger's eyes went wide. Bodyguard? Chrom trusted him enough to make him one of his guards like Frederick?! Wow.

"You should have seen them." Lissa chipped in. "They were incredible. I have never seen someone so strong with magic and swordplay before." She looked to Roger. "And he was like lightning! I could barely keep track of him!"

Robin and Roger rubbed the back of their heads at Lissa's statements. They enjoyed a compliment as much as the next guy, but any more and they're likely gonna end up being challenged.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you two a debt of gratitude," The Exalt walked over to them and bowed before them. "You have my thanks, good sirs."

"Not at all, milady. I simply did what anyone would do." Robin smiled.

Roger nodded in agreement. "As did I."

"And modest too." She giggled causing them to blush and look away. Chrom noticed a slightly deeper blush on Roger's face and raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak!" The Great Knight exclaimed causing him to gain everyone's attention.

' _And here he comes.'_ Robin face palmed as he knew that sir paranoia was likely going to make a scene.

"Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim."

' _And just when I was beginning to like you you had to go and open your mouth.'_  The tactician rolled his eyes at the man.

"We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" both Chrom and Lissa yelled out. Robin had done a lot for them and Frederick was still suspicious of him. Chrom himself was getting sick of it and Lissa just wanted to hit him with her staff.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle." The exalt looked at the tactician. "What do you say about this accusation Robin?"

The tactician simply crossed his arms and looked straight at the Exalt. He wanted the Great Knight's accusations to stop but he also wants to prove his sincerity.

"Milady, I have no proof that I have lost my memories. But, I assure you, I am telling you the truth and I have no wish to harm anyone. I despise crime and everything it stands for and if there is one thing I abhor, it's hurting the innocent." Robin explained and she nodded. "While I understand Sir Frederick's suspicions, he has not presented one piece of evidence that I am, what he claims me to be, a spy." He said in which for once, Frederick was silent and had no idea what to say in his defense. Mainly because the tactician's words were true. "Now, in these circumstances, unless anyone has obtained such proof that I am a legitimate threat, then I find it highly prejudicial, not to mention offensive, for one to make such baseless conjectures in my name." The tactician said earning a smirk from Chrom and Lissa. If Frederick had an argument, the tactician just removed it with his words. The royals, Roger, and not to mention Phila, were seriously impressed that he was able to silence the Great Knight. "Of course, if need be, I'd be willing to cooperate if a trial is needed to prove my innocence."

"There will be no such thing." Chrom said sternly. "I won't allow it, especially when you haven't even done anything wrong."

Emmeryn couldn't help but giggle at Robin's being able to outsmart Frederick. "Chrom, does this man have your trust?"

"Absolutely." The Prince said almost immediately "He risked his life for our people."

"And he saved my life. If it weren't for him, I'd be headless." Lissa stated. that statement made Emmeryn smile with delight once more. not only that but that Phila woman also started to smile, clearly impressed.

"He saved mine too, otherwise I'd have a "splitting" headache." Roger joked, earning a small chuckle from Robin, Lissa and even Emmeryn.

"Well then, Robin." She placed her hand on Robin's shoulder once again awe inspired by her smile. "It seems you've earned Chrom's, Roger's and Lissa's faith, and as such, you have mine as well."

"Milady." He nodded.

Emmeryn then walked over to Frederick in order to reassure him. Chrom was hoping this will beat some sense into him and stop being so paranoid about the tactician.

"Thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time." She said.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick bowed before turning his attention to Phila. "Phila. I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered?"

"Yes, milord." She bowed. "They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

Emmeryn looked worried. The Plegians were already a threat but the appearance of these undead monsters could be problematic.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." Chrom said following his sister and Frederick before turning back to Robin and Roger. "I'll catch up with you two later." Chrom waved goodbye before attending an important meeting with his sister.

"I think that's our cue, boys!" Lissa suddenly latched onto the tactician's arm and began walking around the castle. "C'mon let me show you around."

* * *

"Umm... Lissa?" Roger began. "I thought the Shepherd's Garrison was behind the castle?"

"It is, but... I decided to take it upon myself to give you two a tour of the city!" She smiled. "Let you guys get used to your new home."

"Alright then, lead the way." Robin gestured forward to the markets ahead of them.

"Okay! First off is the Market District..." Lissa started off on an explanation as Roger just followed and took in the sights.

' _Gods it still feels so weird to be going off the main script and actually get to know everyone like ACTUAL PEOPLE. Plus, they all look so much cooler up close, especially Emmeryn... heh, it sounds like I may have a little crush on the dear Exalt. Well... if Naga's string-pulling actually worked, whenever I start talking to the others I should start seeing some supports popping up. Welp, guess we'll have to wait and see.'_  He looked down at Lissa and pulled his journal out. ' _Might as well do something to keep myself entertained.'_

Lissa lead Robin and the occupied Roger through the entire city. She lead them through the Market district and showed them all the shops, armories and re-suppliers. Then she lead them through the Residential district and showed them all the popular taverns and housing, and finally was the Scholar's District where both the Theatre and the public Archival building was located. She was leading them back through the Market District on their way to the Garrison.

"...and that's why you NEVER trust a redheaded merchant, they'll scam you for every coin you've got." Lissa's latest fact snapped Roger out of his trance. "I swear, all those redheads have some kind of link, because they all think the same thing!"

"Perhaps they're all related?" Robin suggested. "You never know."

"If they are, then I need to find their mother and give her a stern word or several!" Lissa huffed, now noticing Roger's absent attention. "Roger?"

He paid her no mind while he searched the stalls for that "redheaded merchant" she mentioned.

" **ROGER!** "

"Gah! Liss, what the hell?!" He yelled back, rubbing his sore ear. "You could've tapped me on the shoulder..."

"Oh. Sorry..." She noticed the black journal in his hand. "Hey, are you... writing down locations?"

"Yes, actually, since I'm joining the Shepherds, I decided to make note of any locations where a viable shop is located." Roger showed them a miniature map of the market and Scholar's districts. "Each symbol allocates to a specific shop. Helmets are armor-smiths, Swords are weapon-smiths, bottles are clinics and apothecaries, tomes are arcanists and baskets are food stores."

"And you've written them all down on a grid, and kept track of open and closing times." Robin continued to scan the pages in awe. "I must admit, this is incredibly organized and well drawn out for only 30 minutes of walking."

' _30 minutes?! It feels like a bloody hour since we left the castle!'_  He watched the other two continue on. ' _Guess I'll have to get another watch to help me adjust to the time.'_  Roger was about to continue, when he spotted a familiar sight: a head of red hair, tied into a ponytail. "Well hello, Anna."

"Hey! Roger!" He turned back to Lissa and Robin. "You comin'?!"

"I'm gonna go check something out! I'll see you guys in a few minutes!" He yelled back, darting after the redheaded shopkeep. ' _Alright, let's see how the Ylisstol Anna acts.'_

Roger tailed the redhead for about five minutes until he arrived at a VERY expensive looking shop, unlike her sisters, this Anna had actually spent her cash and bought a semi-permanent living arrangement/store. When he walked inside, he was assaulted by the smell of fresh bread and gold. It heavily reminded him of a general store, being as such, the shelves were stocked with all sorts of goods: medicines, ration boxes, weapons, shields, armor, staffs, tomes, stat boosters, promotion items and even a few Einherjar cards.

"Welcome!" A snarky female voice boomed. "Great to see a new customer, name's Anna, sister of... many," She lead him to the rear of the store. "What can I get you?"

"Hmm... what's your assortment of "rare" staffs?" Within a second of him asking, she rushed to the back room and returned with a cloth bundle. "Alright, let's see em."

She unrolled the bundle to reveal a plethora of staffs, funnily enough, Roger could list each one off the top of his head, ' _Panic, Gravity, Assault, Freeze, Silence, Rescue, Fortify... but none of these are what I'm looking for.'_  He sighed in disappointment, immediately catching Anna's attention.

"S-Something wrong?" Anna asked, a small stutter of worry in her voice.

"I do admit, most of these staffs are quite rare, but none of them are what I'm looking for." He saw the color drain from Anna's face. "Do you happen to have a Warp Staff?"

"L-Let me go check again!" She rushed back into the storage room and started ripping through staff bundles. " **Aha! Found one!** "

She returned with the emerald-tipped staff in hand, the jewel barely covered in any sort of residue, ' _Meaning I've got at least four uses before that thing breaks. Guess I've got to be sparing with this.'_  He pulled a pouch from his waist and started counting coins. "How much?"

"2000, no lower." He counted out about two small bullion worth of coins and handed them to the merchant. "Thank you for your business!"

After that he followed his trail back and caught up with Robin and Lissa, thankfully Robin found an arcanist who was writing some "Thunder" tomes and was currently conversing with the chap while Lissa was trying to drag him away. So, after they "politely" removed Robin and apologized to the polite arcanist, they continued towards the garrison.

 

* * *

When they finally made it to the garrison, it looked like your average fortress, only with stables and training grounds of course. When they walked inside, they were met by an... organized mess of mismatched furniture and stray equipment crates. There were a mess of stools, benches and chairs placed around a large, circular table, covered in maps and books. Several of the tables were covered in tools, weapons, armor or what seemed to be personal reliefs. Even though it looked cluttered and disorganized, this is how the Shepherds worked, and Roger liked it.

"Welcome to the Shepherds garrison!" Lissa chirped, an adorable smile on her face. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home!"

"I must say this place is... unique." Roger admitted, still scanning the room. "Is it always like this, or have you just not had enough time to clean and organize this place yet?"

"No and yes. Ever since the first war with Plegia, we've never had the time to get everything straightened out, since we're the "first response" to bandit attacks." Lissa sighed. "It's tiring, but we've lived with it for the past three or four years without anyone complaining."

"And this only seems to be the war room," Robin noted. "I'm guessing the rest of the building is much cleaner and organized?"

"Yup! Frederick tries his hardest to keep this place in some form of order, but with how often we're called to act it's pretty hard." She grabbed their wrists and dragged them towards another set of doors. "Let's go meet the others, and after that I can give you a tour of the Palace, Roger."

"Huh? Why me specifically?"

"Because you're going to be living in the Palace with me, Frederick and Chrom!" She grinned. "You get to live with us!"

"Huh. That's... really cool actually."

Lissa's smile grew and she pushed the doors ahead of them open, leading Robin and Roger into the main lounge area of the Garrison.

Walking through the main door, they found themselves mildly surprised. It lacked the extravagance of the rest of the royal palace, but it was cozy and well-furnished while still maintaining the functionality required of any military building. The entrance opened up into a modest foyer, with a staircase leading up to the living quarters that took up the second floor. A door at the back of the first floor opened up into a hallway that led into the kitchen and mess hall, the garrison's armory and supply room, and a common room that Robin surmised probably served as an off-duty gathering place.

It was there that Robin and Roger found Virion and three people doing something or other to pass the time.

Virion sat alone at a low table, a tea set made of fine porcelain laid out before him as he lazed casually with one leg crossed over the other. He was still dressed as he had been earlier - complete with ruffles and all - but whether it was the exact same outfit or merely an identical set of his absurdly fine wear, Robin couldn't tell.

The self-proclaimed 'archest of archers' offered up a nod and a smile in greeting as Robin, Roger and Lissa entered, raising his teacup to them in a salute before bringing it to his lips.

"Hi, everyone! We're back!" Lissa called out cheerfully.

One of the others in the room, a blonde girl who'd been burying her nose in a thick, heavy tome, suddenly perked up at the sound of Lissa's voice. Her hair was styled into several curled tails that were held in place by two large ribbons, while she was dressed in frilly, high-quality riding clothes that complemented her fair complexion and lent her an impression of upper-class femininity. However, like the flirtatious archer, the blonde girl also managed to maintain some form of practicality, if her brown leather riding boots and hip armor were anything to go by.

The girl turned to look, and her expression instantly brightened as she caught sight of Lissa. Before either boy could realize what had happened, she'd bolted out of her chair and rushed at them, bodily barging Robin out of the way as she barrelled into Lissa and enfolded her in a tight hug.

"Lissa, my treasure!" the smiling girl said in a refined, well-modulated voice that all but screamed at Robin she was indeed of the nobility. "Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles this whole time! Ooh... when your supposed arrival time came and went without any word from you, I was completely overcome with worry!"

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa said, returning the other girl's affection.

The blonde girl - Maribelle - released Lissa and pouted at the princess, glaring in mock anger. "'Oh, hey' yourself!" she replied. "I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!" She immediately sifted delicate gloved fingers through strands of blonde hair, pulling out a few follicles that had indeed begun to go grey at the roots.

"Aw, you worry too much! I'm fine; I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa replied, offering up a smile and doing as good a job as any of hiding her exhaustion from Maribelle. However, she paused, and the smile quickly turned into a grimace. "... Although I could have done without the bugs and the bear barbecue..."

Robin and Roger turned as a muscular man stood from his seat and approached the three. His wild, unkempt blonde hair was pulled back by a headband, and provided a strange contrast to his suntanned skin that was likely the result of his choice of clothing - or lack thereof. He wore no shirt, leaving the chiselled muscles of his upper body bare save for the steel brace that protected his neck and lower abdomen and the leather arm guard that covered his left arm from hand to shoulder.

"Hey there, squirt!" he called out to Lissa, making Maribelle instantly wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time without good ol' Teach and his trusty axe there to bail him out!"

Maribelle and Roger simply rolled their eyes at the man's blatant ego, while Lissa on the other hand snickered in a decidedly devious manner.

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike?" she asked, giggling at the opportunity presented for some ribbing. "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

Vaike puffed his chest out with pride. "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" he said, before something occurred to him and he spluttered. "Hey... wait, was that an insult?!"

Before Lissa could continue to tease Vaike, the third person - a quiet, brunette woman - stepped forward from where she'd been perusing a bookshelf at the back. Her general posture, and the way she held her hands together in front of her told Robin she was a shy and timid sort who lacked the experience that the others seemed to have... but her bronze-colored light armor, short purple dress, and thigh-high riding boots were still characteristic of pegasus knights based on what he'd seen earlier from Emmeryn's honor guard and Wing Commander Phila, so Robin would withhold his judgement until he saw her in action.

"B-Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain...?" she asked shakily, her voice quivering with her nervousness.

Again, Maribelle rolled her eyes, and Robin slowly began to find himself disliking the noble girl's haughty demeanor.

"Poor Sumia," the girl said, her voice laced with a mix of exasperation, a surprising amount of sympathy... and just that slight hint of mischief. "She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training as she held her breath and waited for her beloved to reappear... I fear she might have actually earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

The timid pegasus knight's cheeks dusted dark pink at Maribelle's statement.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom!" Lissa cooed, smiling deviously.

Sumia's blush darkened to a shade of red. "W-worry? Well, I... h-he's our captain, so... um... a-and he's also the prince! O-of course I'd worry!" she stammered out, clearly flustered by the two girls' insinuations.

_'Huh... interesting, looks like Chrom has a not-so-secret admirer. I should probably take note of this. Something good might come out of it.'_

Robin attempted to stifle his laughter as Lissa and Maribelle giggled, obviously pleased by how easily the pegasus knight had worked herself into a blushing, stammering wreck.

"From that stammering and the blush, I'd say you're worrying about him in many ways." Roger adopted a similar grin to Lissa's. "Especially the part you really care about." He winked and caused Sumia to go a bright red in response.

"I-I... u-um... I d-don't-" Sumia's timid stuttering were drowned out by the hollering laughter of Robin, Lissa and Vaike. He even saw Maribelle giggling even harder now.

"Aw man, now THAT was good! I'm gonna like you!" He looked towards the two of them and his face changed to a look of question. "So, who're these strangers?" Vaike suddenly asked, noticing Robin for the first time. "New recruits?"

"Oh!" Lissa exclaimed, quickly shooting Robin an apologetic look with her wide eyes as the rest of the group suddenly turned their attention to the unfamiliar newcomers.

"First off, no one's stranger than you, Vaike," she said, giving the man a cheeky grin before pulling Robin and Roger forward. "But allow me to introduce Robin and Roger! They just joined the Shepherds, and Chrom's decided to make Robin our new tactician, and Roger his latest bodyguard. You should see all the tricks they have up their sleeves!"

Vaike barked out a laugh. "Hah! Oh yeah? But can they do  _this_?" he said, pounding a fist against his chest and producing a hearty belch.

From his table, Virion scoffed at the display. "How repulsive," he muttered, taking another sip from his tea.

"That's Vaike for you..." Lissa snickered, trying to hide her laughter lest she be on the receiving end of Maribelle's ire, the other blonde girl already glaring at the shirtless man.

Robin, on the other hand, blinked for a moment before barking out a quick laugh.  _'Oh, man, this guy is a_ riot _!'_

"I'm sure I have much to learn from you in the belching arts, O great and illustrious Teach," he said dryly, still chuckling as he took an exaggerated bow. "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh, Vaike, that was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?!" Maribelle shouted before turning her attention to the newly-introduced tactician. "And you! Robin! Do not encourage his deplorable behavior by laughing at such a vulgar display! With such a station as yours needing someone well-educated, I'd have hoped you would be cut from finer cloth than this!" She turned and noticed Roger's face going a little green and her hard expression faded some. "At least your friend here has some manners."

Robin frowned as Maribelle let out a quick 'hmph', turning up her nose and storming off without another word.  _'... Yeah, nice to meet you, too...'_  he thought, wondering how things had gone south that quickly within just a few minutes of meeting his new companions.

Sumia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't take her words to heart, Robin," she said soothingly as she led him over to a table. "Maribelle... warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly," Lissa quipped jokingly, giggling to herself as she sat down. "But yeah... just give her some time. She'll come around."

Robin nodded. "I see... I certainly hope so..." he murmured.

"Heh. Here the Vaike thought she was just a prissy little snob," Vaike added in a low tone, making Robin smile lightly.

 _'At least he had the tact to not let anyone else hear that,'_  he thought to himself as the rest began to chat amicably.

However, Roger did hear him and smacked Vaike in the back of the head. "Insult her again and it'll be a Hammer next time. You show respect to everyone you work with, no matter their place in the world."

Joining the conversation, Robin quickly found himself warming up to Sumia, Vaike, and Virion as they spoke at length about a great many topics. He, Roger and Lissa took turns explaining yesterday's events to the rest: Robin's situation, the bandit attack at Southtown, and the midnight forest fire and encounter with the strange monsters. Virion stepped in every now and then to add his own facts and points which - contrary to Robin's expectations - were actually quite accurate and detailed. Robin would have been surprised by how observant Virion actually was, but the man  _was_  an archer - the 'archest of archers', as he was prone to remind everyone within earshot. Observation skills and a keen eye were part of the skill set one would normally expect from someone of his profession.

On the other hand, Sumia explained as much as she could about the Shepherds, although Lissa took over for her when the pegasus knight stood, saying she just needed to get something from the kitchen. Robin listened as the two filled him in and answered his questions on the Shepherds' role in Ylisse's military, their numbers and composition, their skills, and everything else in between that he might need to know about who he would be working with. Apparently, he hadn't met all the Shepherds, as quite a few of them were part-time members who usually worked in other roles and jobs throughout the royal palace or the military and only joined up when the group was set to undertake a mission.

 _'They're... definitely not bad people,'_  Robin thought, although he wished he'd gotten off to a better start with Maribelle. Speaking of the girl, he noticed that she'd stepped back into the room, though only to pick up the book she'd left on the table before offering a quick farewell to Lissa. She gave Robin a critical eye and a warm smile to Roger, but then turned away as she left once more. He sighed, and Lissa gave him a reassuring pat.

Before Robin could do or say anything else, he suddenly tensed up, feeling as if he was being watched from somewhere. He discretely took a look around the room, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. The tactician did a double-take when he thought he saw a large man in heavy armor waving at him from another table, but his second look showed an empty table, making him wonder whether he'd just been imagining things.

He shook his head.  _'Either this building is haunted, or I'm hallucinating,'_  he thought to himself, wondering whether amnesia really  _was_  his only mental problem.

However, Robin was distracted from his thoughts when a plate of freshly-made sandwiches was placed in front of him.

 _'_...  _Or maybe I'm just hungry,'_  the tactician thought as his mouth nearly watered at the sight. He looked up at his benefactor, finding a smiling Sumia looking down at him.

"You, Roger and Lissa look tired," she replied, nodding towards where Lissa had begun to attack her own plate and Roger had began to eat quietly. "... I imagine things can't have been easy for you yesterday, either."

Robin was about to say something, but he was cut off by his stomach grumbling in protest as it chose that moment to remind him that his last meal was the leftover bear meat he'd had the previous evening - they hadn't had much chance to catch anything else in their rush to return to the capital.

Sumia giggled as she offered the snow-haired man a knowing smile. "See? Go on, now, tuck in."

Blushing lightly in embarrassment, Robin settled for a simple "Thank you" before digging in gratefully.

Virion chuckled. "At least  _some people_  here had a decent upbringing," he said, glancing at Vaike meaningfully out of the corner of his eye. Lissa and Sumia snickered, letting the archer know he'd been overheard.

His  _actual_  target, however, seemed to have missed it entirely. "What was that, Ruffles?" Vaike asked, making Lissa laugh even harder even as Virion shot the other man a displeased look.

"Excuse me? 'Ruffles'? My name is  _Virion_ , you uneducated buffoon," he replied, frowning at the shirtless fighter over the rim of his teacup. "Surely even a dimwit like you could remember  _that_  much."

Vaike simply rolled his eyes, something which the archer did  _not_  miss, if his withering glare was anything to go by, although he dropped the glare when Sully walked in, still in her riding clothes but no longer wearing her red armor plates. Predictably, the fiery cavalier took a seat as far away from the nobleman as physically possible, setting down the tankard of ale which she'd retrieved from the bar area and which was almost overflowing with foam.

"Vaike? He's pretty dim, alright," the boisterous cavalier said, letting out a hearty laugh as she slapped Robin over the back, knocking the breath out of him for a brief moment.

 _'Gods_ damn  _it, Sully, you hit hard!'_ Robin thought as he gasped for breath.

Vaike scoffed. "Hah! If ol' Teach had been there, we'd have sent 'em all packing in no time!"

"And we'd probably have someone throw you onto Frederick's horse so he could carry your ass back to the Garrison." Roger taunted. "Your ego is bigger than your muscles Vaike, and both are far larger than your intelligence."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Sully roared with laughter. "Yeah, what he said!" She said. "If Robin and Roger hadn't been around to help us out, we might have all been roasted by now!"

"Indeed," Virion hummed appreciatively before taking another sip of tea.

Lissa nodded enthusiastically. "And Southtown might have been in a lot more trouble!" She chimed in, shooting Robin a big smile.

"U-Us?" Robin said, blushing lightly. "I didn't really do much except nearly get myself and Roger killed."

Virion shook his head. "Nonsense, my friend, you were splendid," He said. "I'm sure I speak for all when I say that, as much as we appreciate your modesty, you should take the credit you deserve. Your tactical advice was sound. I fear we would not have made it out as well as we did were you not there to aid us."

The group grew silent upon hearing the front door open and close, and they turned to look as a visibly worn-out Chrom walked in from the main hallway. Both Lissa and Sumia were instantly on their feet, with Robin and Roger getting up a moment later. Vaike, on the other hand, simply swung around to lean on the back of his chair so he could tilt his head back and look at Chrom.

"Ah! C-Captain! You've returned!" Sumia exclaimed, unable to mask her excitement and relief as she rushed forward. "I was - I mean, we were so -!"

However, in her haste, Sumia's boot caught on a slightly-raised stone in the floor, causing her to trip and face-plant with a thud that Robin found distinctively cringe-worthy. She picked herself up quickly enough, a blush quickly forming on her face as she dusted herself off.

"Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom asked in alarm as he rushed over to check on her.

The embarrassed pegasus knight nodded, fidgeting with the hem of her dress as she looked down.

"Is it those boots of yours again?" Chrom continued, gently tilting Sumia's face up to look at him as he leaned this way and that to make sure she really was uninjured.

Robin forced a smile down.  _'Ah... so the care and concern is mutual..._ very  _interesting, indeed,'_  He thought, biting down a chuckle at the knowing smiles - or not-so-subtle kissing motions, in Vaike's case - some of the Shepherds were shooting at the two.

Sumia's face reddened further at the intimate gesture. "N-no! I-I mean, yes! I mean..." the flustered knight stammered out, before she gave up trying to save face and simply sighed.

It took Chrom a moment before he suddenly remembered just where he was. Cheeks heating up, the prince let go of Sumia and took a step back, looking away awkwardly as he cleared his throat.

"W-well... ah, at least you're unhurt," He murmured bashfully, eliciting some snickers from Lissa and Sully which only served to further embarrass the pair further.

Sumia nodded in mortified silence, her face completely red with embarrassment as she refused to meet Chrom's eyes.

The pair simply stood around in awkward silence for a few moments, before Virion coughed into his fist. "Any news, Captain?" he asked drolly before taking another sip of his tea.

The question seemed to shake Chrom out of his daze, the prince quickly recomposing himself. "Ah, yes... thank you, Virion," He said, the other man merely raising his cup in acknowledgement. Chrom straightened up to his full height. "All right, everyone, listen up," He said, all trace of embarrassment wiped from his face for the time being. "At first light tomorrow, we'll be marching for Regna Ferox to petition their Khan for military aid."

Robin tilted his head questioningly. "Regna Ferox?" He asked, his mind once again drawing blanks.

"Regna Ferox is a unified kingdom to the north of Ylisse," Sumia replied, having calmed down enough to speak normally. "It's inhabited by barbarian tribes, or so they say, but... well, don't ever believe the stories until you see it for yourself, or so the saying goes. Regardless of the stories, Ylisse  _does_  have an alliance with them."

Robin had instantly taken a liking to Sumia. While timid and shy, she was also very kind and thoughtful, and had not hesitated to accept his story and situation. She'd taken it upon herself to explain the history and significance of any topics they'd been talking about, something which he was very grateful for as it allowed him to at least keep up with the conversations.

It was... refreshing, the tactician had to admit. After being harassed by the ever-suspicious Frederick -  _'Vigilant, my arse,'_  he thought - for the entirety of the last two days and most of this morning, he'd been worried that more of the same behavior awaited him with the rest of the Shepherds. However, aside from a few incredibly rude questions that Vaike had asked him - surprise, surprise - they'd all easily accepted him and his story, Sully even coming to his aid by rapping her knuckles rather hard on the top of Vaike's head. Apparently, Lissa's good word meant a lot in the unit, and hopefully would mean the same throughout the rest of the palace and the army, if it came to that.

"Warriors are  _definitely_  what they are, and we'll need to add their strength to ours in order to quell this new menace," Chrom added. "Given the nature of what we're asking, the Exalt would normally have to go and make the request in person. However, given recent events and the current situation with Plegia... well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital for any period of time. Thus, the council has - by recommendation of the Exalt herself - seen fit to pass the task on to us."

Chrom turned to face the entirety of the Shepherds present. "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary, and no one will be forced to go. So, if for any-!"

Lissa jumped up and instantly raised a hand. "I volunteer!" Lissa called out, smiling cheekily at her older brother.

"Me too!" Vaike called out. "You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"Just try and leave me behind," Sully said, grinning as she cracked her knuckles.

Virion set down his teacup and saucer. "I suppose it would be wise if I were to accompany you," he said. "The gods forbid us not having least  _some_  modicum of refinement and nobility."

"I'll go as well," A voice said from behind Robin, making the tactician jump. He turned around, and for a moment he thought he saw the same heavily-armored man from earlier standing near the back. "... What? I've been here the whole time!"

Robin shook his head.  _'Now I'm_ really  _imagining things...'_  he thought, before a horrifying thought crossed his mind.  _'Wait, wait a minute... Am I one of those people who have imaginary friends?'_

The tactician suddenly realized that Chrom had turned his attention to him, and was now looking at him with an expectant expression on his face.

Robin sighed lightly. "Well, I don't think I'd be a very good tactician if I let you run off without me, will I?" He said, smiling wryly.

"Nor I a good bodyguard." Roger grinned and saluted. "Count me in."

Chrom's expression lit up as he broke into a boyish grin. "So you accept?" He asked, his expression more than a little hopeful.

"As long as you explain everything later, Chrom," Robin replied, mirroring the prince's smile. "Besides, I don't think you gave me a choice. You asked me in front of the Exalt herself."

The prince of Ylisse chuckled as he clasped Robin's shoulder. "Well, I needed  _some_  insurance."

"I... I, um..." Sumia mumbled, wringing her hands nervously.

Chrom turned to face the pegasus knight. "Yes, Sumia?" He prompted gently.

"I... I want to come, too," She said. "It's just that... I mean, I'm not sure if I'm... if I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet... I'd probably just get in the way."

Chrom hummed in thought for a moment. "Well, you could stay behind the main group and, if a battle is met, just watch and learn from there?" he suggested. "It's your choice, Sumia. However, there will come a time when you'll need to be ready to fight, and there are some lessons you can only learn on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain..." the brunette replied, clutching her hands together tightly.

Roger walked up to the poor girl and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, how about you watch Chrom? Just stay by him and learn by his example."

Sumia's eyes lit up and she smiled. She nodded in agreement and Roger shot a wink to Robin and Lissa.

"Alright then, we'll leave in a few days time." Chrom looked to Robin and Roger. "We'll need our newest recruits to get used to the Garrison and the Palace, just so they know where to go if needs be."

"Ooh! I can give them a tour!" Lissa ran forward and grabbed Robin's and Roger's hand and started pulling them away. "We'll see you guys at dinner!"

Robin had to admit that - in spite of her carefree nature - Lissa was actually quite the effective and knowledgeable tour guide. She'd given them an extensive tour of the entire palace that took him to every single nook and cranny from the grand ballroom to the royal dining hall, all the while giving him a wealth of information about each venue. The only areas where Robin hadn't been allowed entry into were the royal apartments where the Exalt and her family and guards lived, as well as a few other places of sensitive nature such as the treasury and the royal vault. Lissa had apologized, saying that there would have been a few problems if she'd done so, but neither had reassured her that it hadn't bothered them

"Hey, Lissa, you said you have a music room around here, right?" Roger asked curiously.

"Mhm. It's on the second floor."

"Thanks, you two head back to the Garrison and get to know the others, I'm gonna go have a little fun and play a little music." Roger turned on his heel and ran back to the staircase that Lissa showed him.

* * *

_(Roger's PoV)_

I leapt up the stairs and rounded a few corners until I came to an elegantly decorated door with a few Archanean symbols on it. I ran my fingers over it and smiled. "Music Room. Bingo."

When I opened the door I was assaulted by a stale, musty odor. The place was a wreck; broken and rotting furniture, dirt and dust coated the massive windows, preventing nearly all sunlight from getting in, and most of the instruments were corroded or splintered to all hell. I picked up a worn case and opened it to find a rotted violin, with irreplaceable strings. Sighing, I dropped it onto the floor and walked over to something covered under a large sheet, being my curious self, I pulled it off to reveal an ivory-coloured piano with silver detailing. I opened the key protector and played a few notes, each one still in tune. I closed the protector and walked over to one of the windows.

' _Let's let some well needed light in.'_  I threw the curtains back and pushed it open, stepping back as the entire musty smell was replaced by the smell of fresh summer air. "Much better." I walked over and opened the other windows and smiled as the very look of the room improved slightly as the dust and dirt that was hanging in the air vented out and left a much cleaner feeling.

' _Okay, easy part's done. Now it's time for the hard part...'_  I sighed internally as I ran my fingers over the floor, wincing as all three finger tips were grey when I pulled them back up. ' _This is gonna take a while without help...'_

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Hmm?" I turned around to see two girls standing behind me, wearing matching maid outfits. The one on the right was slightly taller and had dark blue hair, grey eyes, and had a red ribbon in her hair. The one on the left was nearly identical, the only differences were her hair was lighter and she had a black ribbon in her hair. They both had a small dagger at their hip and a tome in their hands.

"Uh... hi."

"Do you need help cleaning this room?"

' _Now this is just friggin convenient.'_  I nodded, smiling. "Yes please, that would be wonderful. Oh, and I'm Roger, Prince Chrom's newest bodyguard and Shepherd."

"I'm Lapis and the bigger one is my younger sister, Sapphire. We're two of Lady Emmeryn's best maids." They held up their tomes. "And we specialize in magic-based cleaning."

"Perfect. If one of you can clear out the remaining dust and dirt, I can work with the other to clean the windows."

Sapphire stepped forward. "I can take care of the dust, but I will need a Wind-Element tome."

I pulled my Wind tome out and handed it to her. "Will this work?" She nodded. "Perfect. Alright Lapis, let's get to work."

' _Okay, note to self. If I ever get a maid for some reason, make sure she's got combat training, or has magical abilities.'_

After I helped Lapis out onto the small ledge just outside the window, she summoned a few isolated storm clouds to help her clean the higher parts of the windows while simply using a small spray of water to clean the lower ones. Meanwhile, Sapphire and I were clearing the debris and dusting the place, using my Wind tome and Flurry tome to create small piles of frozen debris so they could be easily thrown out of the window into the garden below. I asked if I was damaging any plants by doing this, but the sisters assured me that nothing was being damaged. And, after roughly an hour of honest work, the room was clean and glimmering in the light of the setting sun.

"Whew... thanks girls, that was a big help," I thanked, a pleased smile gracing my tired face. "Now, um... do you know a place where I could go freshen up?"

"There's the bath house out by the Shepherds garrison, or you could use the royal bathhouse here," Sapphire recommended. She handed me a map of the castle. "It's in the north wing, on the left side to the Royal Appartments."

"Cheers Sapphire, thanks again!" I called, following the trail they described to me. After a few minutes, and another staircase later, I found the bathing rooms (There were two actually, actually. Male and female, thank you.), I walked in, removed my armor and stained clothing and set them in a shelf on the left wall. I grabbed a pair of thin, swim-trunk like shorts, and slipped into the large pool, feeling the scorching-hot water wash away my tension and filth.

"Man..." I sighed, letting my body relax as I threw my hands behind my head. "This... was well deserved."

"I see you've already taken to our bathhouse over the Shepherds, eh Roger?" I looked behind me to see Chrom, wearing a near perfect replica of the trunks Anna would've given him, just lacking the Exalt symbol, and with more length on the legs, standing near the doorway.

"Hell. Yes. Gods, you and everyone here get this kind of treatment? I'm am happy to know that I'll be living like this from now on." I replied, as Chrom slipped in on the other side and relaxed. "By the way, got the music room back into a decent condition."

"Really?" I nodded. "Splendid, it's been so long since that place was used, I was afraid it was nothing more than an old staff closet," He gave me an intrigued look. "Who helped you clean it?"

"Two of the younger maids, Sapphire and Lapis, ring any bells?"

Chrom chuckled, "Ah yes, the Strata sisters, those two are always willing to clean. And their magical inheritance makes it even easier for them." I chuckled with him. "I just hope they weren't too much trouble, especially Sapphire, she's quite the trickster."

"Nah, they were angels."

We spent another hour or so talking about and answering questions about each other, then I yawned and saw myself out, waving a small goodnight to Chrom. After I had redressed myself in a simple white, woolen shirt along with my pants and boots, and then I returned to the music room. I walked over to the piano and pressed a few of the keys. I smiled and sat down, and grabbed a small booklet of sheet music and looked through the provided songs, and I couldn't find anything interesting to play.

"Hmm... well, I guess I could try some of the stuff from back home. Let's try... Lost in Thoughts?" I thought about it for a moment and decided to play it. "Here goes everything."

_(Music:_ _Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Fire Emblem Fates)_ _【_ _Dysergy_ _】【_ _Piano Arrangement_ _】【_ _Dysergy_ _】_ _)_

I played the first few notes slowly, trying to remember the tune off the top of my head. As the song started coming back to me, I picked up my pace to match what I remembered. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the muscle memory take over and play the song how I remembered it. Once I had finished the last verse, I let the final few notes echo and fade into silence. Once the room grew still once more, I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Still got it."

"That was a very nice song," A calm feminine voice noted. "Is that your first time playing it?"

I whipped my head around to see a face I did not expect to see, Cordelia, in all her small proportioned glory. She seemed to be wearing a light linen shirt and pants, I guessed it was standard issue casual wear for the soldiers. Judging by the somewhat noticeable sweat marks on her shirt, she had just come back from a training session.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I've played it before, this is just the first time I've done it without sheet music and lyrics." I lied. "Umm, pardon me for asking, but... who are you?"

"Perhaps the gentleman sould be the first to introduce himself?" She teased. "

"Right," I cleared my throat. "I'm Roger, Lord Chrom's newest bodyguard and latest addition to the Shepherds."

"I see, a pleasure to meet you Sir Roger," She walked over and sat beside me. "I am Cordelia, one of Lady Phila's best Pegasus Knights."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Cordelia, from what I heard around the servants and other guards, you're really skilled."

"Heh, I wouldn't say that..." She gave me a warm smile. "I'd say I'm decent at best, nowhere near what everyone else says about me..." She ran her fingers over the keys on her side. "But... I do admit that I am quite far ahead of most of my fellow Knights. Phila herself said I could become the next Wing Commander."

I just sat there in shock, the same Cordelia, the supposed "Little Miss Perfect" had just admitted her biggest flaw to me without so much as a worry. I looked at her, her tired yet glowing blue eyes, her long, dirty, yet perfect hair, and her exhausted yet beautiful face. Just like every guy in the damn game and everyone else who's written an OCxCordelia story, I had fallen for her in moments. She played a few notes in absentmindedness, and they sounded beautiful.

She realized what she was doing and stopped immediately, "S-Sorry! I... tend to do things to keep me entertained when nothing else is happening."

"Hey, don't apologize, those sounded amazing," I admitted, a plan forming in my head. "Hey... I know the lyrics to that song, do you... want to sing with me?"

"M-Me?!" I nodded. "W-Well... I don't really have the best-"

"Stop." I interrupted. "You're doing exactly what you said you were doing. Stop selling yourself short, and sing the damn song with me."

She just stared at me, I couldn't tell what emotion it was, but I guessed a combination of joy and shock. It quickly faded and was replaced by a pleasant grin.

"Okay, I'll sing with you," She faced the piano. "Should I help play too?"

"Just repeat this set of notes," I played the constant set of notes played throughout. "And all you have to do is listen to me when I start singing, okay?"

"Right." I played the first few notes for her, and she did just as I asked. She began to repeat the same pattern until I started singing.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb."_

" _In the white light, a hand reaches through_

_A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

_Waking dreams fade away_

_Embrace the brand-new day."_

" _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

_The light scatters to the sky above,_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone."_

I stopped singing and played through the next set of verses on my own and motioned for her to increase her tempo as well, but to stay at the same pace when we sing.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb."_

" _Embrace the dark you call a home,_  
Gaze upon an empty, white throne  
A legacy of lies,  
A familiar disguise."

" _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight  
Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone  
Lost in thoughts all alone."

" _The path you walk on belongs to destiny_  
Just let it flow  
All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide  
Let it flow."

" _Life is not just filled with happiness_  
Nor sorrow  
Even the thorn in your heart  
In time it may become a rose."

" _A burdened heart sinks into the ground_  
A veil falls away without a sound  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right  
For truth and peace you fight."

" _Sing with me a song of silence and blood_  
The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride  
Can no one hear my cry."

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_  
Life beyond the shore, just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb."

" _You are the ocean's gray waves."_

I held down my keys and let the final note fade away like before and sighed, a smile on my face and a calm feeling in my chest. "There." I turned to Cordelia. "How was that?"

"That was... absolutely stunning," Cordelia sighed, a smile absolutely brimming with pleasure was stretching across her face. "Do you know anymore songs like that?"

"Yes, but if you look outside," I pointed to the setting sun. "I think it's about time for you and I to return to our allocated areas, get an evening meal and go to bed."

"Right, everyone needs to prepare for their duties tomorrow," Cordelia stood up, stretched and bowed for an exit. "It was a pleasure Sir Roger, I hope I shall see you again."

"Goodnight Cordelia."

After closing the key-protector, cleaning up the music I spread around, and dropping the cleaned curtains over the windows, I left for the Royal Apartments and searched for the room Chrom had reserved for me. Once I found Chrom's room I walked next door, unlocked it with the key Lissa gave me, and walked in. In size? It was about three-times as big as my bedroom back on Earth. In decoration, it was simple: white walls with a blue trim, a simple dark pine floor with blue and white carpets, and a similar coloring on both the bedspread and curtains. For furniture, everything was made from a solid oak: there was a closet for gear and clothing, a small desk, bookshelf and a chair & table for eating.

"Cozy." I walked over and cracked the window open, filled the cup beside my bed, then quickly flopped onto the bed, not caring about my semi-growling stomach, and got comfy, which was a tad hard since I was still sore from last night. I ignored it, cracked my neck and back, then fell asleep.

* * *

 

_**To be Continued...** _

__

 

 


	5. Chapter 2-2: Filling in the Blanks

* * *

_**Fire Emblem Awakening: Intervention  
** **Chapter 2-2: Filling in the Blanks** _

* * *

 

_(Robin's PoV)_

' _Gods... I feel like I've been asleep for ages.'_ I threw my sheets aside and sat up. I looked around my new room and sighed. After Roger left, Lissa dragged me back to the Garrison for dinner and showed me to my new room. It wasn't that big, but had everything I really needed; I had a bed, a desk and bookshelf, a wardrobe for my armor and weapons, and a footlocker for any personal belongings. All in all, it wasn't much, but it felt like a place where I could call home. I grabbed the small pocket-watch that Virion had given me and checked the time.

"Half past six?" I sighed. "I doubt anyone else would be up at this time... but, I don't think I'll be able to fall back to sleep."

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, a chill going down my spine as I touched the cold, stone floor. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my coat, boots and gloves. I pulled my boots on and redid the straps and noticed that the pads were replaced and the toe and heel had been covered in steel plating. I simply shrugged it off and threw my coat on, feeling the heavy fabric cover my arms and the back of my neck once again. I couldn't remember why, but wearing this coat made me feel... calmer, safer, and far more relaxed. Plus, it looked very old; there were patches all along the bottom and around the elbows, the wrist cuffs were tattered and fraying in a few places, the original golden decorations were faded to a dull brass colouration, and the padding on the inside was almost non-existent.

' _Guess that's another memory that will elude me for ages to come...'_ I sighed internally. ' _Well, now is not the time to cry over spilt milk,'_ I slipped my gloves back on and grabbed my weapons. ' _Let's go see if anyone else is up at this time.'_

I walked out of my room and gently closed the door behind me. I started down the path Lissa had shown me towards the training grounds out back and saw that, aside from the horses, everyone was still asleep for the most part. I rounded the corner found the exit to the training grounds, and when I grabbed the handle, I could hear voices outside, seemingly male.

' _So I'm not the only one awake? Then... who else would be up at this time?'_

I pushed the door open and saw my answer in seconds. Roger, Chrom and Frederick had just ran by the dueling arena and were rounding the east side of the garrison. Out of the three, Roger was a good few meters ahead of both Chrom and Frederick, and seemed to be barely breaking a sweat, while Frederick had a noticeable glisten on his face, while Chrom was visibly panting. I walked over and sat down on the stump nearby and waited for them to come back around. Eventually, the three of them ran back around and and slowly came to a stop.

"Gods... *pant* how can... *pant* you two... *cough* be so... *wheeze* fast...?" Chrom asked, clearly winded.

"Lots of training and running milord," Frederick replied. "However, I am perplexed at your speed Roger, I have never seen someone run faster than I."

"Large mix of courier work, training, running from bandits, and a lot of dodging blades in the Ferox Arena." Roger replied. He pulled a leather-covered bottle from his backpack and took a large gulp of water. "Hey Chrom, here." He tossed the bottle to Chrom. "You'll need that."

"Go... *pant* to hell..." He ripped the top off and started drinking the bottle dry.

I cleared my throat and sighed. "Good morning?"

The three of them turned their head to look at me and they all smiled. "Good mornin' Robin, sleep well?"

"Like a moss on a log." I smiled. "Why're you all up so early?"

"I simply woke milord up for his daily training schedule, we always train in the morning so we can enjoy a full breakfast." Frederick glanced to Roger. "He was already out here however, swinging that blade of his against the training dummies."

"I've been told that I need to improve my swordsmanship, and since nobody was awake at first, I came down here and started my normal hack and slash routine." Roger pulled his sword out of his scabbard and showed dulled sections where his sword struck the dummy's armor and post. "Still need a lot of work."

"We, or more specifically, I can help you with that. As well as improving your axeplay." Frederick grabbed his own weaponry and slid them back into their assigned sheathes. "You can handle it well, but you still lack striking power."

"Then shall we get to work?" Roger grabbed a Bronze Axe from the rack nearby. "I'm not tired whatsoever."

"Nor am I." Frederick turned to Chrom, who had now finally calmed down and was breathing normally. "Milord, can I trust you to do your sword-training with Robin? Being that Roger and I are going to be preoccupied in his training?"

"Don't worry Frederick, I'll manage." He elbowed my arm. "Besides, I'm positive Robin won't mind a little extra skill with his sword."

"Yes, while that is true..." I pulled his coat back to show my empty scabbard. "I broke my own blade back in the forest. So... it seems I am just down to my tomes until I get a new sword."

"Well then..." Chrom grabbed two wooden swords from another rack nearby. "We'll train with these for now until we find you another blade."

I grabbed the mock sword and swung it a few times. While it was made of mostly wood, I could tell there was a metal rod going through it for both structure and weight. "This will do, it's not much of a difference compared to the weapon I had before."

"There is a steel rod in most of our training weapons to make them as realistic as possible, Frederick says it's to build grip strength and so we don't use live weapons when training."

' _Logical sense. However that would mean they'd be used to a fairly lighter weapon compared to the real thing. Wood and metal are still far different materials.'_ I shrugged and followed Chrom to the dueling arena. "So... what's our ruling for win or loss?"

"You get hit, you lose." Chrom entered his combat stance. "No cheap shots, no magic, and no range."

"Fair enough." I entered my own stance and gripped my "sword" with two hands. I knew I lacked Chrom's strength or resilience, but I had him beat on speed. If I can't overpower him, I'll flank him. "On your mark."

"Alright," He grinned. "Mark!"

Chrom charged forward and swung his blade downwards in an overhead strike, aiming to utilize his strength. I sidestepped away and attempted to slash at his waist, only to meet his own blade. He shoved me away and slashed at my chest, I barely deflected it and backed away as he followed it up with a lunge. He clearly had more experience with a sword, meaning that whoever I was didn't really rely on my sword for combat, more focusing on magic and range, over strength and power. Even with my higher speed, he was still keeping up with me, and that meant I had to go on the offensive. So I switched tactics. I gripped my sword in one hand and rushed him, slashing at his legs. Chrom leapt back and I continued to focus my attacks at his legs and stomach, waiting for an opening. But as I continued on, I felt my strength wavering, while Chrom had barely broken a sweat. We locked blades and started pushing against one another, me clearly losing ground.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but," Chrom looked me dead in the eyes. "I'm ending this, now!"

With a look of surprise in my eyes, he shoved me back and I stumbled. Chrom took his chance and slashed upwards, knocking the sword from my hands and sending it tumbling into the bushes behind us. I fell to the ground and felt myself land, hard. When I tried to push myself up, I felt the point of Chrom's blade against my chest and saw him standing over me, smiling.

"I win." He pulled his sword back and held his hand out. "Not bad for your first duel against someone like me."

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. "Thanks." I brushed myself off and walked to the edge of the circle. "How'd you know I was going to try and flank you?"

"Your stance," Chrom mirrored my starting stance and nodded to the way his blade pointed. "You aimed for the ground, which I took as you keeping your blade low to prevent me from knocking it away," He slashed up slowly and stopped himself when he reached half-way up. "You were going to hit me in my side when I would've recovered from my overhead, but I predicted as such and switched to my non-dominant hand, giving me the speed I needed to block your hit."

' _Wow. He certainly knows his way around a sword.'_ I pulled the training sword out from the bush and brushed the leaves and dust off of my coat. "Is there a better method that I could've used?"

"Yes, there is." Chrom walked up. "That moment, you're me."

I nodded and mirrored his stance, I looked to the ground and saw that Chrom wasn't to my side like I was. "Huh?"

"You sidestep _behind_ your target, if you can move faster than me, then you can definitely move fast enough to get behind me and strike my back."

"I see. Thanks for the tip." I hung my training sword back on the rack and saw that Sully, Vaike and another knight in green armor were walking this way. "And it looks like the others are waking up."

"Perfect." He looked to me and smiled. "You head inside and go enjoy a little leisure, I'm gonna stay out here and train with the rest."

"Yessir." I gave a mock salute and walked back towards the Garrison. I gave Sully and Vaike a smile and a wave as I passed by an they mirrored the action. I noticed that Sully's cheeks were a little green, and Vaike had a noticeable bruise on the back of his head. ' _Looks like someone played a little prank and got some serious backlash.'_ I chuckled quietly. ' _Nice one Sully, nice one.'_

After I went inside I made my way back to the lounge and went over to the bookshelves, looking for some kind of history book so I could potentially spark something. I grabbed a few books and what seemed to be a map of the world and walked over to a free table. I laid the map out, opened a few of the books, grabbed a quill and ink bottle, and started my own history lesson. I started off with the thickest book and started taking notes down.

* * *

"Robin...?" I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Robin, wake up."

I picked my head up and rubbed my eyes. "Huh... wazz goin' on?" I turned my head and saw Sumia in her nightgown. "Oh... hey Sumia, what time is it?"

"It's almost midnight." She pointed to the moon outside. "You've been working for hours, you missed dinner."

"I... did?"

She nodded. "What were you even doing?" She looked down at the stack of notes I had made. "What's that?"

"I uh... gave myself a history lesson." I pointed to the stack of books and the map before me. "I guess I got a little into it..."

She grabbed a few of the sheets and read through them. "Good Naga Robin... this is the entire history of the Royal Family, in complete and easily understood text." She flipped through each of the pages and her eyes grew wider. "You even managed to organize it chronologically in less than a day! It took our scholars months to organize these!"

"I just looked for similarities in the all the books and biographies. Once I did, I just started from the beginning and worked from there." I grabbed everything and piled it all up. "And I'm still not finished, I've got another couple books to go."

"...Can I catalog these when your done?"

I eyed her cautiously. "Why, perchance, would you want to do that?"

"So we have access to a complete volume of our kingdom's history in one book, instead of half a dozen?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please~?"

"Fine..." I sighed. "They're all yours when I'm done. But ONLY when I'm 100% done, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. "Thanks Robin!"

"You, and whoever else who reads that, is welcome." I stood up and stretched, hearing my joints pop and crack from lack of movement. "Ow..."

"Maybe you should go for a walk before you go to bed, it'll help with the stiffness."

"Good idea..." I waved her goodnight and made my way for the main exit. ' _And maybe I'll peruse the Royal Library for more info about this world. It's never a bad idea to broaden one's resources.'_

I waded my way through the War Room and slipped out the front door of the Garrison and made my back up the hill to the Palace.

* * *

_(Roger's PoV)_

' _...god-dammit.'_ I sat up in my bed and looked out the window towards the forest by the Garrison. ' _Welp, I can't sleep, thanks a bunch insomnia...'_ I sighed and hopped off my bed and threw my clothes back on. ' _Guess we'll go roam the castle and see if I'll pass out on the floor or something...'_

I walked out of my room and pulled out the map I made last night when I couldn't fall asleep, again. I checked my sketch and decided to take a visit to the royal gardens. I grabbed a torch from one of the nearby holders and made my way down the staircase to the Main Hall. I had to admit, even without the massive amount of daylight that shined down through the massive windows and skylight, Ylisstol's Palace still looked beautiful. I found a small hallway that lead off of the Main Hall and followed it out into a large, walled in courtyard & garden.

' _Wow. Now this is just gorgeous.'_ I looked at the massive bushes and flower arrangements and smiled. It reminded me of my mother's greenhouse back out in Indiana, full of prosperous life and wonderful colours. ' _So many rare flowers too. Fire Lilies, Chocolate Cosmos and... woah.'_ I walked over to a large bush covered in pink flowers, they looked like roses with white spots on the petals. "Are... are these...?"

"Middlemist flowers, yes."

I turned around and froze. "L-Lady Emmeryn! I... uh... I'm sorry if I'm not-"

"Hush. The Royal Garden is open to all residents of the palace, you included." She walked up beside me and plucked one of the flowers. "I did not expect you to be someone interested in flowers, Sir Roger."

"My... uh... my mother was a gardener, and obsessed with flowers and plants," I admitted. "I kinda took it upon myself to keep track and catalog all the flowers she grew and... I got really into it." I walked over to the Fire Lily bush and carefully plucked one of the flowers. "I've learned to appreciate plant life and beauty."

"Hehe... you are a weird one Roger, an odd one indeed."

I smiled and turned back to the bush. Being curious, I looked over my shoulder at Emmeryn and looked away as I felt my cheeks grow hot. She was, for a better use of the word, gorgeous. Her paled-blonde hair was glowing in the moonlight. Her hazel-green eyes glimmered in the light and held an air of kindness, wisdom and... pain. If I remember right, from Klingy's video about Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa, she should be about 24 years old, only a year older than this body I'm in. I started wondering if Naga was hinting towards something about my past in this world, but I decided to leave it be. I looked at the flower in my hand and smiled, an idea forming in my head.

"Hey... Emm?" I paused. "You mind if I call you that?"

"I am okay with you calling me Emm, but what would you like to say?" I walked over and placed the flower in her hair. "Huh?"

"Consider that a sign to say that I trust you, and believe in you." I waved her goodbye and turned back to the palace. "Thanks for spending a little time with me, helped me calm down."

"Before you go, answer me this," I turned on my heel and looked at her in question. "Why were you out here in the first place?"

"I uh... couldn't sleep. Insomnia."

"I see. Thank you." She waved goodbye. "Shall I see you sometime tomorrow?"

"Dunno. I may be out training tomorrow, maybe helping around the Garrison, or something else. But, if I do have any free time, want to drop back here and have a cup of tea?"

"Sounds wonderful." She smiled. "Goodnight Roger."

"G'night Emm."

* * *

_**To be Concluded...** _

 

**Yes, this was a shorter chapter, but I really didn't have much to do here.**

**Also, I think I should list off the pairings now that I've finally aligned everyone I wish to pair up. (Anna, Say'ri, Tiki, Flavia, Priam and Basilio included) So, here's the list of all the story pairings:**

** Chrom X Sumia **

** Robin X Lucina **

** Roger X Emmeryn **

**Lon'qu X Lissa**

**Frederick X Cordelia**

**Stahl X Sully**

**Vaike X Panne**

**Kellam X Olivia**

**Ricken X Maribelle**

**Donnel X Nowi**

**Virion X Cherche**

**Henry X Tharja**

**Gregor X Miriel**

**Gaius X Anna**

**Libra X Tiki**

**Priam X Say'ri**

(If you want any of them to change, I'd love to hear your suggestions. Just keep in mind that the first three aren't changing.)

 


	6. Chapter 2-3: The Road to Ferox

* * *

_**Fire Emblem Awakening: Intervention** _

_**Chapter 2-3: The (Long awaited...) Road to Ferox** _

* * *

The Shepherds began marching to Regna Ferox with Chrom and Robin at the helm. Lissa gave Robin a check up before they left to see if he was fit for such a mission but also to see if he was healthy. And according to her, Robin was perfectly fit and had the physicality of a nineteen year old, the same as Chrom and Roger. While they were marching, he noticed that Chrom wouldn't stop pouting like a child since they started walking. He expected this type of behavior from Lissa but not from Chrom.

"Chrom are you okay?"

"..."

"Chrom?"

"..."

Robin was wondering why he was giving him the cold shoulder. Did he do something to offend him or was it something else? Robin began to think as to what he did that would earn him the silent treatment. However Robin then remembered their sparring match and began to connect the dots.

"Are you still mad that I won?"

".....I don't understand how you saw that move coming."

"It was a very neat trick. Any normal soldier would have been caught but I saw it coming from a mile away."

"How?" Chrom asked.

"It's because I've seen you fight." Robin said proudly.

"So what, you see me fight once and you already know my moves?"

"It's hard to explain but after seeing you fight I was able to understand the way you move. It's not just that but from the way you stood I was able to anticipate your next attack. Its... strange."

Chrom who was still pouting was actually starting to become impressed. Robin was not only a skilled strategist, swordsman, and sorcerer but he could also see through his moves just by watching him fight. It was incredible. He looked back and saw Roger talking to Frederick and wondered, when Frederick dueled Roger a few hours prior, he could barely touch him. His speed was incredible, yet he lacked true striking power. If he and Robin were to duel, it would be an interesting fight.

"But in truth, if we were fighting for real, I have no doubt you would've won." Chrom was surprised by Robin's sudden statement.

"How's that?"

"A sparring match has rules that restricts one from using their true strength. If you and I were fighting for real, we wouldn't be limited by such restrictions. Not to mention you're physically stronger than me."

"Your very modest Robin." Chrom places his hand on Robins shoulder. "But I count myself lucky you're on our side."

"I am glad as well, this is truly an honor sire." Robin called him by his title when earned a frown from Chrom.

"What did I say about titles?"

"I forgot." He grinned. "Accept my apologies, milord."

"Alright shut it."

Chrom smiled at the joke. Robin was still trying to develop a sense of humor and it seemed to be working, with Chrom and Roger at least. Robin had spent a little time getting to know everyone before he left, but he wanted to know more, see if he could learn anything that could help in battle. He decided to pull back and take the time to talk to some of the other shepherds who was marching along with them.

Robin took notice of Sumia who was reading a book while marching. Robin half expected her to trip because her face was buried deep in the book. Out of everyone she was so nice to him when they first met that he wanted to get to know her better. He walked over to her but she didn't notice him because she was reading.

"Excuse me, Sumia?"

"Huh... AHHHH!"

As expected she tripped. Luckily Roger ran forward and caught her just in time before she fell face down on the ground.

"You should really watch where you step, you could hurt yourself if you keep tripping." Robin picked her book up and handed it to her.

"Yes, um, yes sir."

Robin noticed she called him sir, even though she referred to him with his actual name back at the Garrison.

"Listen Sumia you and I are both shepherds. You will have to follow my orders but Chrom is the leader here, not me. So there's no need for formalities. I'd like you to treat me as your equal."

"But you're the tactician. Your position is higher than mine."

"Even so I'm not one for titles, so please just call me Robin."

"Okay sir-" She bit her tongue. "...um, I mean Robin."

"Very well. I want to get to know the people I work with, tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm sure you've noticed I'm sort of a klutz. I trip over everything."

' _Yeah, no kidding_.' Robin thought to himself.

"Any skills, talents, special abilities that I should know?"

"Well not really, but I'm good with a lance."

"Hmmm, a lot of classes use a lance."

Robin thought to all the possible classes for Sumia but judging from the feather ornament on her head she is likely training to be a pegasus knight. Robin took notice of her lance and it looked different from most lances. Unlike Frederick's Silver Lance, or Sully's Steel Lance, her's had a blued-metal head with three tips, two shorter than the other, dark-blue metal haft and had a small feather charm attached just below the head.

"I have to say Sumia, that is an interesting lance you're carrying."

"Oh this." Sumia pointed to the lance he was talking about. "This is Luna, a family heirloom that's been passed down in my family."

"Interesting." Robin decided to change the topic and get to know her personally. "So what were you reading?" Robin asked eying the book.

"Oh this, this is Ribald Tales of the Faith War."

"I've never heard of it. Is it a novel?"

"Yes. It's roughly based on historical events, but all the characters are made up. And there's lots of.." Sumia cleared her throat. "..."ribald parts". But I suppose that's obvious."

"You don't say?"

"Do you like novels, Robin?"

"I wouldn't know, amnesia and all. But I'm open to new things."

"Would you like to borrow it when I'm finished?"

"I would like that." Robin realized he spent a lot of time talking to Sumia and should probably get to know the others as well. "Well thank you for talking with me Sumia, I hope to work well with you."

"Thank you Robin, as do I." Sumia said with a genuine smile.

Robin smiled before deciding to converse with the others.

"Excuse me Vaike?" Robin called out.

"Whats up Rob?" Vaike responded.

"I just wanted to get to know the people I work with. Tell me about yourself."

"Hold onto your robe smarty pants, cause I got lots to say." Vaike said before putting his arm around Robin. He clearly didn't know anything about personal space. "I've lived in Ylisse my whole life. Raised in a small village, even ran my own gang."

"You were a criminal?" Robin frowned.

"I wouldn't say that. I was just a kid so... "troublemaker" would be the right word to use. Then, Emmeryn came to my village and after hearing what she had to say, I cut all ties with my gang and joined the shepherds, promising to be the greatest warrior in all of Ylisse."

"Interesting." Robin stated. Maybe Robin was wrong about Vaike. Maybe he isn't just some smartass loser. "You tell a fine tale Vaike. I think you'll get stronger in the days to come with an attitude like that."

"Thanks Rob."

Well I have to speak to the others. Pleasure speaking to you Vaike."

"Sure. Oh and Rob?" Vaike called out halting Robins movements. "Being new to the shepherds can be rough so if you ever need help, Teach's got your back!"

"Thanks." Robin nodded.

Two down, four more to go more to go. Robin decided to talk to Sully.

"Excuse me, Sully?"

"New guy! What's up?" She asked.

"Just trying to get to know the people I'm working with. Could you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure. I grew up here in Ylisse and ever since I was little I wanted to be a knight."

"Really? I thought you were already a knight. I mean, you certainly dress the part."

"Not quite. I was born into a long line of knights. My house and all that crap. This title will be mine by inheritance when the time comes."

"Well you most definitely have what it takes. You killed those undead without breaking a sweat." Robin complimented.

"Thanks. I have to say you're not so bad with a blade yourself new guy. Not to mention you kicked Chrom's ass."

"It was just a sparring match."

"Yeah but he's never lost once. In fact, I've never lost so that means..." Sully grinned.

' _I don't like where this is going.'_ Robin grimaced.

"You and me have to fight Robin. The moment we get back to Ylisse!"

"As you wish." Robin rolled his eyes.

"But I warn you, don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman."

"Why would I do that?"

"A lot of men always go easy on me just because I'm a girl. Seriously, it's irritating." Sully complained.

"I don't see what gender has to do with skill."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. It doesn't matter if you're man or woman. One is either strong or weak. That's all it takes to judge a person in battle. And if one is weak, then they should train so they can become strong."

"Hmm." Sully smiled at his comment. "You're not a bad guy Robin. I think we're gonna get along just fine."

"Thank you Sully. Nice talking with you." Robin said before moving on to talk to the others.

After his talk with Sully he decided to see what Virion's story is. "Excuse me Virion?"

"Ah Robin my friend. How do you do?"

"I do fine thank you. I was wondering if you could tell me about yourself."

"An excellent question my friend. One which I shall provide an answer with. I am Virion of House Virion. I am the Archest of Archers. The Manliest of Man and the Loveliest of Lovers."

"Um okay." Robin said as he just got over this ridiculous introduction. "You don't sound Ylissean. Are you from somewhere else?"

"Oh yes dear boy. For I hail from the country of Rossane, which resides in the continent of Valm. A beautiful land which lies across the sea."

"Interesting. Do you have any other skills besides archery?"

"Why yes I am quite the chess player if I may be so bold. Perhaps you fancy yourself a game against one such as I." He grinned.

Robin thought to himself. Chess was a game that was all about strategy and any chance to improve his skills is a chance he was willing to take. "I accept your challenge when the time comes."

"Very good my boy. I shall await with eagerness. And with that, I bid you adieu!" He said before taking his leave in a dramatic fashion.

At least his archery skill is as good as his ego. Robin laughed before walking off to talk the elephant in the group. Frederick. The man has made his distrust of the tactician clear. Robin wanted to make sure that things are cool between them so that they can work better together.

"Excuse me Frederick?"

"Yes?"

"Things were a little heated between us and I just want to make sure there are no conflicts between you and I."

"As I have stated before I have no personal dislike of you Robin. I don't know whether or not your amnesia claim is true but judging from your actions I can safely say that you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"So we're good?"

"Milord has ordered that I leave you alone in the matters regarding the possibility that you're a spy. And I trust Milords judgements. I hope to see if you live up to his and my expectations as our strategist." He glared at him. "However, I will still be keeping an eye on you, as will Roger."

"I won't fail. That I can promise you." Robin said. "So I was wondering, whats your role Frederick and how can I assess your skills."

"I am skilled with a blade, an axe, and a lance. I am Milords lieutenant and former second in command of the Shepherds."

"Former?"

"As you are the strategist of the army, you have now taken that title."

"Oh. Look Frederick I didn't mean to-" Frederick held up his hand to stop him from continuing.

"I have seen your skill. You are worthy of the title." Frederick said but deep down, he was a little frustrated.

"I see. Look Frederick, I'm not asking you to trust me right now. I'm new after all. But if you won't believe my words then watch me and judge my actions instead."

"Hmm." Frederick looked at him and saw that he was being sincere. "Very well Robin. I am not above giving others a chance to prove themselves."

"That's all I ask." Robin said before taking his leave.

Finally, he walked back up to talk to Roger.

"Excuse me, Roger?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from his journal and grinned. "Hey Robin, what's up?"

"Just trying to get to know the people I'm working with. Even though you've already told me a bit about your past and all, could you tell me more about yourself?"

"Sure," He closed his journal and tucked it back into his tunic. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your past? How did you really come to be, and why did you take up that blade at your waist?"

"Well... I'm from a military family, off continent."

"You're not native?"

"Nope. I'm half Chon'sinian and half Plegian." Robin paled slightly. "I'm not an enemy or a spy Robin, my father moved away long before Gangrel came to power."

"Okay, please continue."

"At first, my mother wanted me to be a healer like herself, but while I did have the talents for a Cleric, I was attracted to blades and tome-based magic. So my father decided to train me in a little swordplay and axeplay and soon enough, I found myself enrolled at the military academy to become a soldier." He rolled his sleeve up to show a blossom tattoo with two blades crossed over it. "I even made it into the Honor Guard."

"I see... so you're not just skilled in tomes and swords, but axes and staffs also?"

"Sorta, it's been over a decade since I touched a staff, and I haven't used an axe for combat in almost five years, aside from my short match between Frederick and I." He shrugged. "I COULD pick them back up, but it would take a while for me to get used to them..."

"Interesting. And you already told us how you made it to Ylisse via the port in Ferox, so is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Aside from why I even picked up magic, but..."

"I understand. If you really don't want to talk about it, I'll leave it be."

Roger smiled. "Thanks Robin." He looked ahead and saw Chrom waving for him. "Looks like milord needs me, we'll talk again later, alright?"

"Sounds wonderful." He watched Roger sprint up to the front and start talking with Chrom.

While his first impressions of the Shepherds were not the best, he couldn't help but feel like he didn't give them a chance at first. Yeah they are weird, but they treat him like he's been one of them for years. Chrom looked back at him and smiled at how he was getting along with the others.

* * *

"Wait for me!"

Robin looked behind him to see a man in green armor with messy hair run up to him with a horse following him. The man was out of breath. Robin assumed that he was a shepherd but unlike the others he looked perfectly normal not like the others who have wacky quirks.

"Stahl?"

The man known as Stahl stood up straight as soon as Chrom called his name.

"Chrom! Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

Chrom scratched his head as he wondered why Stahl wasn't informed. He specifically told Lissa to inform the shepherds of the expeditions. He turned to Lissa and gave her a nasty glare.

"Lissa, didn't I tell you to inform the shepherds of our mission?"

"Don't look at me." She put her hands up in defense. "I told Vaike to tell him." She turned her attention to Vaike. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" Vaike points our before pausing to scratch his head. "I just don't always remember, is all..."

Robin decided to take the initiative, ignoring Vaike's stupidity to introduce himself to Stahl.

"Your name is Stahl right? My name is Robin, the shepherds new tactician. I hope we can get along."

Robin put up a smile, trying to make a good first impression by holding out his hand for a handshake. Stahl looked at Robin with the largest grin on his face and shook his hand violently.

"So your Robin? I'm so glad to finally meet you. Everyone at the capital is already talking about you."

"Huh?" Robin was shocked at this sudden revelation. Robin only spent a few hours in Ylisstol and already people are talking about him. "Really?"

"Yeah, everyone is talking about how you saved Southtown from Plegian brigands. They're calling you the Hero of Southtown."

"Really?" Robin didn't know how to handle this news. "But I was fighting alongside Chrom, Lissa, Roger and Frederick. Why did I get all the credit?"

"Who knows." Stahl shrugged. "Also is it true that you beat Chrom at swordplay?"

Robin looked at Stahl who didn't know that Chrom was not happy about the outcome of the sparring match. Robin turned to look at Chrom who looked like he was about to stab himself out of embarrassment.

"We were sparring, it was match restricted by rules. If it was a real fight, Chrom would have won no doubt."

"Wow, you're very modest. Anyways it's nice to meet-"

Robin, who was listening to Stahl, saw danger out of the corner of his eye. Instinct caused him to push Stahl out of the way and was fast enough to dodge of an incoming fireball. Robin then pulled out his new tome, the Book of Naga. He remembered how Lissa told him that this tome carried multiple elements and that most of Ylisse's mages couldn't use it. Robin closed his eyes hoping that he will be able to get a spell out of this new tome. ' _Please work! Please work!'_

"FIRE!"

Robin fired out a fireball from his new tome and it turned the enemy into cinders. He sighed in relief and, once Robin got his bearings, he recognized the attacker. It was the same as those monsters that attacked them in the forest the other day.

"Sorry for the push." Robin helped Stahl on his feet.

"Are you kidding? You saved my life!" Stahl shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you." 

Robin then turned his attention to the rest of the monsters.

"Gods have the Risen spread this far?!"

Robin took notice at Chrom's nickname for the monsters. "Risen?" Robin asked for clarification.

"We needed a name for this new threat." Frederick pointed out. "So the council gave them one."

"Everyone!" Chrom yelled to get the attention of the shepherds. "These creatures are dangerous, remember what we're up against!"

Vaike laughed instead of taking what Chrom said seriously.

"They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait..." Vaike was checked his sides, seemingly looking for something. "W-Where's my axe?!"

Robin looked at him with a giant frown on his face, clearly disappointed and a little agitated. "You forgot your weapon?!" Robin yelled out.

"I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere."

Vaike tried to explain himself but Robin was getting a little tired of his stupidity. They set off on an important mission and Vaike couldn't even remember to bring his own weapon.

"Robin!" Robin turned his attention to Chrom who called out his name "What's the plan?"

"Alright here's my plan." Robin closed his eyes thinking of a plan before opening them to scour the area. Robin turned his attention to the shepherds.

"Stahl I noticed that you are a cavalier like Sully so you guys pair up. Make sure you guys keep on the offense." They both said acknowledging the plan. "Sumia, you're with Chrom"

Sumia nodded. Chrom was a little surprised as he expected to be paired up with Robin again as they worked well but dared not question Robin when he's strategizing.

"Frederick give Vaike your axe and take him, Roger you're guarding Lissa, make sure she's not harmed. Remember everyone, if you get injured hold your position and call for Lissa to heal you." Frederick and Roger acknowledged the plan but Lissa frowned. While she and Frederick have paired up before which has had success in past battles she wanted to pair up with Robin but decided not to question him.

"Virion, you find a good position and pick them off from afar, it will make this battle a lot easier." Virion bowed, likely to show off but also to thank Robin for having faith in his archery skills.

"We all know the plan so let's get to it!" Robin said while giving authority back to Chrom.

"You heard the man, Shepherds, MOVE OUT!"

The Shepherds got into their respective groups just as Robin had instructed. To the left and the right there were abandoned forts that looked much like the fort Frederick and Lissa were hold up in the last time they fought these monsters. The Risen as they are now called had no sound strategy as they were just nothing more than mindless walking corpses. Even so, Robin made sure not to underestimate them as even the dumbest of enemies could still pose a huge threat. Robin instructed Virion stay back and pick off any arial units as they are the most vulnerable to arrows. Roger and Lissa went off to the fort on the left while Stahl and Sully went off to the fort to the right. Sumia wasn't fighting at all but Chrom was doing a great job protecting her. And Frederick and Vaike were making their way across the bridge.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up."

All of a sudden, a red haired woman in a large hat appeared from behind Robin, suddenly startling him.

"Whoa! Who are you?!"

"Ah salutations. I am Miriel, a shepherd. You must be Robin, the 'Master Tactician' I have been informed about."

"Yeah that's me... minus the whole 'master' bit." Robin sighed and cleared his throat. "Alright Miriel. I heard you're a mage, correct?"

"Indeed I am."

"Good, you see that blue haired man with the bow, pair up with him and give him some assistance. Oh and take this." Robin handed Miriel the spare thunder tome he was carrying.

"Understood. But first, who may this belong to?" Miriel held up a Steel Axe and Robin had a feeling of who it may belong to. "I would not want to remiss returning this implement to its owner, along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

Robin turned around to see Vaike approach them, eyes widened at the axe Miriel was holding in his hand.

"Whoa! My axe!"

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe anyway!"

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at Miriel's comment. Anything to keep Vaike from losing his axe would be a helpful. Vaike's skills were no idle boast though, as soon as he got his axe, he went into action and was able to keep Miriel safe so she could get to Virions position. Robin admitted that even though Vaike was an idiot, he was strong. He made his way back to Frederick and tossed him his axe back.

Pairing up Virion with Miriel proved very effective as they combined the might of arrows and fire magic into their favor, Robin made a note in his mind to pair them up again. Stahl was doing well especially with Sully as his partner. Given that they are both Cavaliers it seems that they make a pretty good pair but having two units of the same class pair up means they would have the same strengths as well as the same weaknesses. He also noticed that they had opposite specialties; Sully seemed more skilled with a lance, while Stahl seemed to be doing far better with a sword.

After returning his attention to the battle, he saw that nearly all of the Risen had been cleared aside from a few at the other end of the bridge. "Shepherds! On me!"

The entire group backpedaled to Robin and waited for his next move. "We'll need to be careful with that big one. Most of us know how powerful they can be, so we need to be definite on who's going to attack it."

"We know that it's not very slow, but it turns harder than a rusted crank," Roger stepped up. "We'll need to keep behind it for the best chance of killing it with the least potential harm."

"Then we'll need speed." Robin looked Roger dead in the eyes. "That means you and I, as we're the fastest of all the Shepherds."

"Got it." Roger drew his sword. "I'm counting on you to do as much damage as you can, if you can knock it down, I should be able to deal the finishing blow.."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Just be careful you two," Lissa pleaded. "I'd rather like you two of you without injuries if you can manage it."

"We'll be safe Lissa," Roger placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Promise."

The princess pouted one last time before nodding. She backed away and stood beside her brother. The two spellblades looked at each other and nodded, walking towards the remaining three Risen.

"The smaller two are armed with axes, and the big one seems to have a greatsword," Roger pointed out as he spun his blade so the tip was pointing behind him. "I'll take the far one, you get the closer one and then we meet in the middle and flank the big guy."

"Sounds perfect, just don't get cocky. Just because they're slow, doesn't mean they can't turn and retaliate quickly."

Roger nodded and readied himself. He looked to Robin as he began to count silently from five. He pulled out the Book of Naga and prepared a Flurry charge. Once his count hit one, Roger dashed forward, his blade trailing behind him. The closer Risen swung its axe horizontally to try and behead him and he slid underneath it, and while it was distracted Robin threw the ice ball and hit it square in the back of the head, turning its skull into a solid ball of ice and snow. As it flailed around, trying to pry the crystals from its skull, Roger and pulled a dagger from his tunic and threw it to Robin.

' _A knife?'_ He looked to Roger as he mimicked a stabbing motion and pointed to his neck. ' _Oh. Now I get it.'_

He ran forward and plunged it into the Risen's neck and tore it through the other side, taking its head off and watching as it shattered into a purple-coloured ice. Soon after, the body faded disintegrated into the same purple mist. He looked up and saw that Roger was just finishing his battle with the other Risen and saw that, despite his agility, he had taken a hit to his side and there was a small patch of red on his shirt.

' _I guess even someone of his caliber can still be injured.'_ Robin pulled a Vulnerary from his coat and ran up to Roger. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks." He popped the cork off and drank a third of the bottle and the bloodied-patch stopped growing. "This should get me through until we can get Lissa to heal me properly."

"Think it'll hinder you when we fight that behemoth?"

Roger twisted in place and winced slightly. "It'll hurt a bit, but I should be fine."

Robin eyed him cautiously and nodded. The two of them turned their attention to the large Risen blocking their path and prepared their weapons. They split apart and each took a flank, Roger on the left and Robin on the left. The two of them had opted for mobility over damage, using their tomes to give them the best chance at dodging. Roger had his Flurry tome ready and Robin had the Book of Naga open and an Elwind ready to throw, he gave Roger the same countdown, once he hit one, they struck. Roger threw his ball towards the creature's arm, trying to sever it with a follow-up from Robin. He hit his mark as the purple skin of the creature turned pure white and started growing light-blue crystals. Robin threw his blades towards the creature's arm and two of the three hit, leaving the arm barely attached. In retaliation the creature brought its massive sword up with its other arm and swung it straight down, aiming to split Robin in two. Robin sidestepped away and chucked the dagger towards the last chunk of skin and muscle and sliced clean through it, taking the arm off and watching it fall to the ground.

' _Dammit... it's more resilient than I thought.'_ He started to charge up another Elwind and saw that it had switched its attention to Roger, who was clutching his side. ' _Uh oh.'_

The creature repeated the same motion and nearly hit Roger as he rolled out of the way, wincing as he got back onto his feet. Robin noticed that Roger's shirt was getting redder, meaning that he reopened his wound when he rolled. The creature continued its assault and kept its focus fixated on Roger, now capitalizing on his handicap. Roger's moves were getting slower and I could see the colour start to drain in his face. Robin needed to act now, and saw that the creature had no armor around its feet or ankles.

' _Bingo!'_ Robin switched the page to Elthunder and started charging. " **Roger! Try and aim for its ankles!** "

Roger nodded and drew his sword with his free hand. He slid between its legs and stabbed his sword into its unprotected ankle. The creature roared and attempted to grab his arm as he ran towards Robin. When he felt the bolt form in his hand, Robin threw the small star of lightning at its ankle and watched as the entire creature started spasming and its skin started turning a darker shade of purple until it started to disintegrate into the same mist as the others, leaving its sword and Roger's sword behind.

"I'm surprised that worked." Robin sighed. He looked down and saw that Roger had gotten paler and he was starting to shake slightly. "Let's get you to Lissa, now."

* * *

"So... how is he?" Robin asked worried. Lissa was currently treating Roger and had just finished wrapping his wound in a protective layer of bandages. From what she said, he took the edge of an axe and it slipped between a portion of his jerkin and cut a part that wasn't protected by his mail. She told him it was unlucky, but it wasn't deep enough to hit anything major.

"He'll be fine, just a minor slash wound and a little blood-loss." Lissa wiped her hands and brow. "You were lucky he wasn't hurt any further."

"Can he still fight?"

"With magic yes, no close-quarters until I give the okay."

"Am I free to move without an escort?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, just don't push yourself." Lissa pulled out a Vulnerary and handed it to him. "Your wound may be healed, but I don't want to risk anything."

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna go lift a boulder or something," Roger hopped down from the cart and cracked his joints. "I'm just gonna go for a short walk, nothing big."

"That's fine, just-"

"Lissa," Robin grabbed her shoulder. "Leave him be."

* * *

_(Roger's PoV)_

' _Gods this hurts like a bitch! I know Lissa healed the wound, but there's still an ever-present pain!'_ I groaned internally. I pressed the ice shard I made harder against the spot where my wound used to be and sighed as the burning feeling died down slightly. ' _Gotta make sure I have a nice dose of honey at some point, should help prevent an infection or virus if I got one...'_

I sat down by a tree, far enough out of everyone's earshot and took my headband off. I balled it up and bit down on it, letting a large assortment of yells, screams, growls and swears off. Once I felt like I had calmed down enough, I made my way back to the camp. I started wondering when I'll see that wonderful scene between Chrom and Sumia's pegasus. Well... I DID see the scene, just... it wasn't Chrom. As I walked back, I heard what sounded like a whine and I followed it off the path to find the said white-haired, winged horse in the clearing with a mangled looking wing.

"Well hello there." I dropped my crystal to the ground and slowly began to approach it. It eyed me warily and whinnied in warning. "Easy girl, I ain't gonna hurt you."

I knelt down in front of it and held my hand out. The pegasus reached out and sniffed my hand, it pulled back and stood up, walking over to me and nudging my forehead. I smiled and ran my hand across its mane.

"See, I'm not a threat." I smiled. "I'm a friend."

"Incredible..."

I looked up and saw Sumia standing a few feet away. She was holding her book in one hand and a small bucket with grooming supplies in the other. "You... you're touching her..."

"Yeah, so?" I asked. ' _Wait... now I remember. Only women of pure hearts are allowed to get close to pegasi, normally men can't get within ten feet. Then why...?'_

"So?! You're a man, and you're touching a pegasus!" She ran up and checked my hands. "Only women of the purest of hearts can touch them! I don't understand-" She grabbed my wrist and pulled my left glove off. Her face paled along with my own as she dropped my glove in shock. "...is that... what I think it is?"

' _Aw shit...'_ I gulped. "W-Well... y-you see..." I started to think of an excuse. "It's a... tattoo...?"

"It is?"

' _She bought that...?'_ I shook my head and nodded. "Yes, it's just a tattoo. And about the pegasus thing, I'm REALLY good with animals."

"I see... why'd you get it?"

"Drunk with a few friends, long story short; I got bet into doing it." She eyed me cautiously. "Promise!"

"Alright... I'll believe you." She picked up my glove and slipped it back onto my hand and stepped to the other side of the pegasus. "The others have already left, so it's just us unfortunately."

' _Which means the end of Chapter Two cutscene has played, damn that happened quickly.'_ I shrugged and smiled. "I'm going to assume that since I'm here, you want my help with her?"

She nodded. "I'll need another set of hands, and you're the only other one here, so..."

"Say no more. Just tell me what to do."

 

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2...** _

**Whew... this was both a tiring and fun chapter to write. And I guess we need to explain a few things.**

**First, the Book of Naga. I've decided to change the way this one works by making it a "Chromatic Tome" meaning that it can cast any Anima-type magic, so long as the user has either learned the spell from a tome in question (Ex. Robin knowing Flurry and casting it from the book) and it, like all other legendary weapons, is going to be unbreakable. And Emmeryn gave the tome to him as a "welcoming gift".**

**Second, the weapons and Legendaries. As stated in the Premonition, all weapons have massively increased durability (Ex. Bronze weapons going from 50 to 200 durability.) and legendary weapons are unbreakable. The listed "Legendary Weapons" are:**

**Swords:** Falchion, Exalted Falchion, Parallel Falchion, Seraphim, Blessed Seraphim, Light Brand, Tyrfing, Mystletainn, Sol Katti, Mani Katti, Sol, Amatsu, Balmung, Mercurius, Royal Sword, Beloved Zofia, Durandal, Sieglinde, Bound Blade, Astral Blade

 **Axes:** Tarvos, Urvan, Garm, Basilikos, Vengeance, Armads, Hauteclere, Wolf Beil, Wolf Berg, Helswath

 **Lances:** Astra, Luna, Gae Bolg, Gradivus, Gungnir, Siegmund, Maltet, Rex Hasta, Vidofnir, Waterwheel, Wishblade

 **Bows:** Mulagir, Nidhogg, Parthia, Pursuer, Yewfelle, Rienfleche, Double Bow

 **Tomes:** Valflame, Mjolnir, Excalibur, Foresti, Ymir, Gaea, Grima's Truth, Aura, Sagittae, Ragnarok, Book of Naga

 **Misc. (Staffs & Stones): **Bifrost, Divinestone, Feral Rune, Catharsis, Haven, Warp

 


	7. Chapter 3: The Warrior Realm

* * *

**_Fire Emblem Awakening: Intervention_ **

**_Chapter 3: The Warrior Realm_ **

* * *

 

Robin grinned next to Chrom as they were led through the snow-coated roads of Regna Ferox, looking at everything with wide-eyed wonder like a child on vacation for the first time. He paid particular attention the roving bands of warriors that populated the frozen countryside, Chrom noted, further reinforcing the Prince's decision to hire the amnesiac.

Robin looked up to the sky, a giant grin on his face as he studied the snow that had just started falling from the clouds above them again.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Chrom commented idly as they walked.

"This is all so fascinating," Robin admitted excitedly. "This is all new to me! I mean, I know I don't have any memories anyway, but still..."

Chrom chuckled a little, lifting his own face to look at the grey clouds hanging overhead. It only snowed briefly in Ylisstol during the beginning of the year; the snow never lasted in the lower city-state like it did in Regna Ferox or the Ylissean city-state of Jagen in the mountains to the east. Chrom was first to admit that, while he found the snow to be somewhat aesthetically pleasing, he found no joy in his training being interrupted by it every year.

"You should do what Lissa does and try and catch the snowflakes on your tongue," Chrom suggested jokingly.

"Chrom! I do not do that anymore!" Lissa cried shrilly, going red out of embarrassment. "I'm not a child!"

Both of the men in the front of the column, and a fair few other Shepherds, laughed at the Princess' eruption while Lissa grumbled incoherently and glared daggers at her brother.

"That sounds great!" Robin said after he finished laughing. "I'll bet I can catch more than Lissa ever did!"

The tactician increased his pace, rushing ahead as he spread out his arms and tilted his head upwards, tongue sticking out as far as it could go. The young princess actually flinched at Robin's declaration, eyes narrowing as she turned her glare on the tactician.

"Oh, it is so on," she announced, darting forward to try and beat the man.

Lissa gave Robin a little shove when she caught up with Robin, her own head thrown back and tongue extended as she tried desperately to beat him.

"I think the squirt's got the advantage," Vaike laughed. "She's got the bigger mouth, after all."

The other Shepherds simply grinned or chuckled at the childish display, allowing the two their fun. Even Chrom was content to allow his sister to relax a little; something she couldn't really cut loose and do back in Ylisstol often any more since she had come of age. Everyone's spirits were high, and Chrom didn't want to do anything to put a damper on the mood. Except, of course, for Miriel, who had a look of stark revulsion on her face.

"How unsanitary," the mage muttered, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she walked.

* * *

As the Shepherds had managed to reach the base of the mountainous region that separated Regna Ferox and Ylisse within another two days and without any other disturbances or Risen attacks. In spite of the delays, Robin found that they were still making good time, which was good because they'd be forced to slow their travel as the road began to narrow and slope upwards.

The air cooled dramatically the further along the road the Shepherds traveled, making Robin very glad that he'd kept his coat on as the others dug out thick cloaks from their traveling packs and wrapped them around their shoulders. Vaike had been insistent that he didn't need his, but the moment snow began to fall and a mountain breeze began to blow was the moment that Chrom and Robin had forced the man into his cloak, unwilling to even entertain the risk of the man suffering from frostbite just to satisfy his ego.

Even with the cloaks, though, it was clear to see that the Shepherds were still struggling with weather they were unaccustomed to.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick!" Lissa stammered out as she shivered within the confines of her cloak. "I'm f-f-freebing!"

The knight chuckled, urging his steed to trot alongside Lissa. "Stand beside my horse, milady," he said, remaining unflappable as always. "She'll shelter you from the wind."

Frederick's horse whinnied, almost as if it were agreeing with its rider's words.

Robin was about to make a quip, but his words died in his throat as an enormous structure came into view, dwarfing anything he'd seen save perhaps for the Exalt's Palace at Ylisstol.

"Wow..." he breathed as he gazed up at the giant fortress that greeted the Shepherds. The massive stone walls extended both ways along the snow-capped mountain region, stretching as far as the eye could see and beyond that as they disappeared into the mountain ranges that marked the Ylisse-Ferox border.

Turning to Chrom, he found the prince staring up at the fortress' massive iron gate with a distant expression.

"So this is the fortress you mentioned to me before?" he asked, snapping the other man from his thoughts.

Chrom nodded. "Yes, the Longfort," he replied, a puff of mist escaping his lips with every spoken word. "It's a border fortress that stretches along the entirety of Regna Ferox's southern border. It's a reminder of a time when relations between us were less than pleasant. Now it serves as a checkpoint for entry, although the Feroxi still maintain a full complement of soldiers to keep up appearances."

Robin turned back to the fortress. "Appearances or otherwise, I'd hate to have to try and lay siege to a place like this in a time of war..." he murmured, more to himself than the others. Aside from the fortification itself, the terrain made the Longfort a natural stronghold that was difficult to assault and easy to defend.

The tactician glanced at Chrom out of the corner of his eye. "Hopefully they'll let us pass without much fuss."

"As long as I let them know who I am, they should let us in without much trouble," Chrom replied.

Frederick brought his steed towards the pair. "The khans of Regna Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners as of late," he said as he joined the discussion. "Still, one shouldn't mistake the lack of hospitality for open hostility, milord. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy and patience."

"I'll admit negotiation is hardly my strong suit," the prince replied, frowning. "However, for Ylisse and for Emm I'll do my best to stay patient and calm. As the Exalt's emissaries, our actions will reflect on her and on Ylisse as a whole, so we should all try to be on our best behavior."

The group continued to make its way forward, Chrom and Robin in the lead as they approached the clearing before the huge gate.

Frederick's eyes narrowed as he watched for movement from the fort. "Trouble in the wind, milord," he said lowly. "The Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"What?! Why?!" Chrom asked, clearly startled by the knight's statement.

Indeed, just as the knight had said, there was plenty of activity on the fortress walls and within the gate. Robin could see soldiers clad in mixed and matched leather and steel armor rushing to and fro. Swordsmen as well as lance-wielding light and heavy infantry all readied themselves, while archers took position on the battlements, bows and arrows poised and aimed at the Shepherds. Some of the infantry broke off from their compatriots and joined the archers, hefting lighter spears geared for throwing at distant targets.

 _'This could be trouble...'_ Robin thought to himself as he began mentally listing out possible tactics and strategies that might get them out of this mess.

"Who can say? But they certainly look ready to fly at a moment's notice," Frederick replied. "We'd best prepare for combat, just in case. Loathe as I still am to trust him, Robin may offer us some valuable insight..."

Robin rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore Frederick's words. _'Sweet Naga, really...?'_

Chrom frowned. "Well, he _is_ our tactician, after all," he said, before turning to Robin. "So, do you have anything in mind, Robin? Any suggestions would be most welcome."

Before Robin could say anything, a strong voice rang out from the top of the fortress wall.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

 _'You cannot deny that those are some serious lungs,'_ Robin thought as the source of the yelling appeared on the battlements alongside the archers. Said source was a woman in heavy plate-mail armor, with plain, harsh features and short straw-colored hair that were no doubt weathered by the equally hard weather and the combat-centered culture of Regna Ferox. Her armor was polished to a dull sheen, but Robin could see that it was also quite worn and aged, undoubtedly having seen plenty of use and abuse in its time.

Chrom put on his best business face and stepped forward, keeping his composure even as the Archers trained their bows on him.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek an audience with the khans!" he called out.

"Not another step, my bold lad!" the reply came, surprising Chrom and stopping him in his tracks. "I've lancers and archers at the ready!"

_'Way to point out the obvious.'_

"Hold milady!" Frederick called out. "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest!"

The woman scoffed. "Hah! _My_ only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

Frederick bristled, his face growing red with anger. "B-brigand?!" he ground out. "Now see here–!"

"You think you're the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border?" she spat. "I have the authority to fell imposters such as you where they stand!"

The normally unflappable knight had just about had it at this point. "How _dare_ you speak to milord in such a manner?!" he exploded, losing all sense of composure for the first time since Robin had met the man. "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood! He is _royalty_!"

"Ha! Indeed, and I'm the Queen of Valm!" the woman replied. "You _do_ realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?"

Chrom had no response to her words. He was rooted to the ground he stood upon, almost in shock at how callously his claims – _legitimate_ claims – were being tossed aside.

The woman suddenly hummed to herself in thought. "Mmm... though, perhaps there may be a way to test your claims," she said, snapping Chrom from his stupor. Smirking, she accepted a spear from one of her soldiers. "We'll settle this the Feroxi way! You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Chrom grimaced. " _Rrgh... Emmeryn won't like this..._ " he murmured. "Is there really no other way...?"

He drew himself up to his full height and decided he had to try one final time. "Please, good lady!" he called out once more. "If you'd just listen–!"

The woman cut him off with a swipe of her spear. "I have heard quite enough!" she said. "Attack!"

Before anyone could realize what was happening, four spears were suddenly in mid-flight, aimed right for the Ylissean prince. Robin hadn't even needed to shout orders; everything happened far too quickly for him to have done so. He surged forward with Frederick, the pair of them trying to find a way to shield Chrom from harm even as the man twisted his body in a feeble attempt to protect himself using his shoulder guard.

Robin knew that their efforts were futile; he was quite sure Frederick knew that as well, but it wasn't the sort of knowledge that would stop either of them from trying to save Chrom. There was no conceivable way they could reach Chrom and prevent his death. Even shielding him with their bodies wouldn't be enough; the javelins would punch right through and spear through the prince anyway.

A shadow suddenly passed overhead, shielding Robin from the sun for a brief moment and making him pause in his mad dash to save Chrom. He looked up just in time to see a blur of white – a pegasus, he quickly realized – streak through the air at full speed, aimed right for Chrom. Its rider – a familiar brunette in bronze riding armor – reached a hand out and took hold of Chrom's arm, hoisting the prince onto the saddle behind her with jarring force that Robin was sure would have wrenched a normal man's arm out of its socket.

_'Sumia!'_

The javelins slammed into the snow-covered field where Chrom had been standing, missing the prince entirely as the pegasus rose to the sky with the prince firmly saddled behind its handler.

Chrom opened his eyes, wondering how in Naga's name he hadn't been skewered yet... and why he was now riding a pegasus that was a couple of dozen feet up in the air. However, that all paled in comparison to the surprise he felt when he realized just who was holding the reins of the winged beast.

"Sumia...?" he breathed out, unable to believe his eyes. Sitting in front of him, hair fluttering in the wind as one hand held onto the pegasus' reins and another hefted a slim iron lance, was Sumia.

"Better hold tight, Captain," the brunette replied as she deftly steered the pegasus through the skies with a practiced ease. "Things could get a little bumpy."

Chrom blinked, his mouth working to try and get words out as his mind still struggled to process his situation. "Uh... right..." he finally mustered.

Sumia glanced at him over her shoulder and gave him a reassuring – and charming, he admitted to himself – smile. "Don't worry," she said. "You'll be fine."

Chrom watched Sumia as if seeing her for the first time. She was... different. Gone was the clumsy, uncertain girl that he'd known on the ground, to be replaced by a calm and confident pegasus knight. Now that she was finally in her element, she seemed to be a completely different person. She'd finally become the knight that both he and Wing Commander Phila had always believed she could be.

He was jolted by his thoughts, however, when movement from the fortress wall caught his eye. Looking in the Longfort's direction, he found archers on the battlements taking aim at them, making his blood run cold. As soon as their arrows left their bows, a knife backed by a ball of wind flew across and shattered each one as it passed.

' _What the?!'_ Robin whipped towards the source of the projectile and smiled. ' _Roger too. Perfect timing.'_

"Ready and waiting for your command Robin!" He ran up and smiled. "But first..." He smacked Robin in the back of the head. He looked at him in shock as he rubbed the possibly bruised area. "That's for leaving me behind." He looked back up to the sky and whistled. " **Sumia, regroup! Bring her down!** " He called out, shouting his words so they could be heard over the rushing wind. Roger had given them an opportunity to get to safety, and it was best not to waste it.

" **Right!** " came the reply from Sumia. She urged her steed into a gentle dive as they moved out of range of the Feroxi archers, angling their descent towards where the rest of the Shepherds had gathered before the fort's main gate.

Robin would have cheered Sumia's timely arrival, but the sight of the archers on the fortress wall raising their bows skyward and aiming at the rest of his allies spurred him into action.

"Miriel, Virion, Roger! On the archers! Give Chrom and Sumia some cover, but try not to kill if you can help it!" the tactician called out as he drew his tome from his coat. "The rest of you, keep Lissa safe and make sure to stay out of range until we can clear the wall!"

Runes quickly flared to life around Robin, Roger and Miriel as the three began preparing spells, pages flipping wildly as mana crackled and sparked from their magically-charged tomes. Virion stepped ahead of the tactician and mages, drawing three arrows and letting them fly in quick succession. The Feroxi archers were quick to duck Virion's attack before shifting their aim towards the trio on the ground and returning fire.

 _'Good, we've managed to get their attention...'_ Robin thought, watching Chrom and Sumia from the corner of his eye as they began their descent towards a lower altitude. He hissed as an arrow grazed his left arm, tearing through his sleeve and the flesh beneath it, but he kept his nerve and focused on the task at hand.

Lightning crackling within his palm, Robin raised his hand and threw his Elthunder spell out at the archers perched on the battlements of the Longfort. Miriel's own fireballs and Roger's icy spheres flew out to join his assault, the lightning bolts, ice spheres and fireballs blowing chunks of stone from the fort as they slammed into the battlements with explosive force. A few of the Feroxi were caught in the blast, sending them flying through the air, but the rest were still able to scramble away and duck for cover.

"Alright, good work, you three. That should buy us some time to regroup," Robin said, keeping a careful watch on the wall as Sumia brought her pegasus to ground level where it made a surprisingly gentle landing. Chrom nodded his thanks and gripped Sumia's shoulder before sliding off. He landed a little unsteadily, but waved away any concerns from Frederick as he found his feet and straightened up.

"I'm so relieved that I made it on time, Captain," Sumia said, smiling as she caressed her pegasus' neck.

Chrom broke out in a grin. "That goes double for me," he replied, before a frown suddenly creased his brows as he took a closer look at Sumia's mount. "And this... wait, is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!"

Sumia's smile grew as she gave the animal a scratch on the ear, something which it clearly enjoyed as it raised its head to allow its rider easy reach.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?" she asked, prompting Chrom to give her a look of disbelief. Upon seeing the look, she chuckled nervously and added, "... Once you get to know her, that is..."

"Yeah, she's a right sweetheart." Roger rubbed her mane and smiled. "But yeah, you'd need to get to know her better..."

Chrom could only chuckle at that. "I see. Well, many thanks to you both, then."

The pegasus whinnied happily, almost as if it were delighted to hear Chrom's words of gratitude.

Lissa giggled. "Aw, I think it's blushing!" she cooed, reaching out to pat the pegasus on the snout.

"And I think we had best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick snapped. Undoubtedly the knight was still on edge after the blatant disrespect Chrom had been shown earlier.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Shepherds, on your toes. Here they come...!" he said lowly, watching as the Feroxi guards began to funnel out from the stairwells behind the main gate. Curiously, he noted that the Feroxi guard captain was not amongst their number... but all their archers were filing out and rushing down the left side, while most of the melee fighters were on the other side.

 _'That's tactical suicide...'_ Robin thought incredulously.

"Alright, then the Feroxi way it is!" Chrom said, drawing Falchion from its sheath and raising it high.

Robin nodded, his mind already analysing the battlefield. "Frederick, Sully, and Stahl, take the left flank," he called out. "Use your mobility to keep the enemy tied down, particularly the archers. Chrom, Vaike, Roger, you're on the right side. Virion and Miriel will back you up. Lissa, stay with the rear line. Sumia, stick with me. I've got a plan in mind, but we should wait until their archers are occupied and not a direct threat to us."

As most of the Shepherds moved to obey his orders, Robin couldn't help but notice that Chrom's brows had furrowed in thought.

"Chrom? Is something wrong?"

The prince shook his head. "I don't know why... but I feel like I'm being watched," he said.

Robin frowned, but before either man could say anything, a voice called out to them. "Um, sir?"

Both Chrom and Robin straightened up, eyes wide. "Sir! Right here, sir!" the voice called out again.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" the prince shouted as he looked about wildly, gripping Falchion tightly. Behind him, Robin held both his new sword and tome at the ready, prepared to defend his friend and employer.

A shape near them suddenly resolved itself into a large, heavily-armored man that had a hand raised. "I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he–"

"BWAAAAAH!" both Robin and Chrom yelped in surprise, leaping away from the figure and nearly drawing their weapons before realizing the newcomer meant no harm... and – in Chrom's case – that the man was actually one of his Shepherds.

"Oh... oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" Chrom asked, recognition dawning on his features as he visually attempted to calm himself down.

Roger sighed in annoyance. "The same time as the rest of you. He's been with you the whole time."

Kellam nodded. "Yeah, what he said." he replied, his expression growing more anxious as Chrom gave him a perplexed look. "Er... I _am_ still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor to serve under your direct command, after all. I'd hate to lose my place. Sometimes I–"

"Of course you are, Kellam. Don't think you aren't," Chrom interrupted rather hastily, putting on as reassuring a smile as he could manage. "Forgive me. It's just that sometimes you're so quiet that I completely–"

Kellam smiled in relief, waving off Chrom's apology. "It's quite alright, sir. Quite alright. I've been told I'm easy to miss."

Chrom sighed. "Well... it's a good thing the Feroxi didn't find you."

The larger man's shoulders sagged. "I've been calling to you and waving for several minutes..." he said dejectedly. "I don't think they've so much as glanced this way."

Robin had to raise an eyebrow at that. "You almost sound disappointed," the tactician remarked.

Kellam shrugged. "Well, I just..." he trailed off, before he shook his head and straightened up. "I'm just glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out for me from now on?"

Chrom chuckled. "I'll be sure to do my best, Kellam. I'm always glad to have you with us. Don't think you aren't a welcome addition to the Shepherds."

Kellam smiled at that, then turned to Robin. "So, your orders, Robin? I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Take Chrom's place on the right side," Robin said, patting the larger man on his plated shoulder. "Your heavy armor will let you be a good focal point for the rest of them to fight around." Looking around, he clapped his hands. "Alright, don't forget that the Feroxi are technically our allies! I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed if we can avoid it! Now, let's get a move on, people!"

Frederick gave Robin a grave nod and spurred his steed into action, again taking Stahl and Sully with him as per what was quickly becoming a standard tactic of Robin's with the Shepherds.

Chrom glanced at his tactician. "Whatever this plan of yours is, I hope it isn't anything too stupid," he said, watching as Vaike and Kellam rushed towards the enemies approaching from the right, Virion and Miriel taking position behind them.

 _'That makes two of us...'_ he thought as he gazed up at the fortress wall, almost expecting more archers to pop up and start showering them with arrows.

Thankfully, no more archers appeared on the battlements, which meant that all of them had been deployed to ground level on the left side. For what reason, Robin couldn't even begin to fathom, because there was absolutely no real tactical incentive to doing such a thing. It just made _absolutely_ no sense.

"Robin?" Sumia ventured, pulling Robin from his thoughts. "Is anything the matter?"

The tactician shook his head. "Sorry, I was just overthinking things," he replied. "Don't worry about it, Sumia."

Chrom frowned as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'm curious why you had Kellam switch out with me, Robin," he said. "I'm not the type to wait in the back while people do the fighting for me."

"I know you are, Chrom, but trust me on this," Robin replied. "I intend for the three of us to go straight for our friendly Feroxi guard captain. If we can force her to stand down quickly, then we can bring this battle to an end before either side incurs too many casualties."

Knowing Chrom would object, Robin raised a hand to forestall any comments. "Look, I also know you probably don't like being away from the main fight, but think about it for a moment," he added. "If we spill Feroxi blood here, we'll not be helping our cause considering we want to petition the khans for aid. It will make for a very poor bargaining chip when we have to get down to the business end of things."

The prince sighed, and Robin could tell that he knew his tactician was right even if he didn't exactly like it.

"... Alright," he relented. "How do we do this?"

Robin almost smiled. "That's where you come in," he said, addressing Sumia. "You'll be ferrying us up there one at a time. I'll go in first – I'm more expendable than Chrom is, after all – then you come back down to bring him up afterwards. Between the three of us, we should be able to handle whatever enemies are still up there."

Chrom nodded in understanding. "You seem to have thought this through," he commented, before frowning. "I don't like that you're calling yourself expendable, though."

"It's my job, Chrom," Robin deadpanned. "I'd assume that's what you'll be paying me to do." He suddenly paused as a thought came to him. "... You _are_ going to be paying me, right?"

The prince punched the white-haired man on the shoulder. "Just get going, will you?" he said, managing a good-natured smile.

A smirking Robin swung over onto the saddle behind Sumia and threw his leader a sloppy salute. "Yes, sir!" he said, his tone more indulgent than anything else. "Take us up, Sumia. Frederick should have their archers occupied by now."

The pegasus knight nodded. "Just hold on, these northern winds could make this trip a little bumpy," she said as she eased her pegasus into flight. Robin was instantly on the lookout as they rose into the air, much as he wanted to be distracted by the absolutely wondrous sensation of _flying_.

_'Keep your head in the game, you dolt. I'm sure you'll be able to ask Sumia for a ride at some point in the future.'_

Robin watched the battle unfold from his vantage point, noting that neither group of Shepherds seemed to have made any semblance of progress towards the stairwells on either side of the gate. He surmised that as formidable as the Feroxi combatants were, the main reason for the lack of progress would probably still have to be his order to avoid causing any deaths if possible.

_'Which is all well and good... the last thing we need is us having an entire outpost's worth of Feroxi blood on our hands.'_

As Sumia took the pegasus in a gentle arc over the fort's battlements, Robin could see the Feroxi captain and a single swordsman standing alone in front of the gate keep, seemingly unaware of what was approaching from above. He tapped Sumia on the shoulder and pointed in their direction.

"Just do a fly by. I'll jump off the moment you break to the side."

Sumia turned halfway to give Robin an incredulous look. "I _really_ hope you know what you're doing," she said, but nonetheless coaxed the pegasus into a dive towards the two Feroxi.

_'I hope I know what I'm doing, too. Believe me.'_

Robin pulled out his tome and began charging a spell as they swooped in. The Feroxi captain and the swordsman both looked up, surprised expressions crossing their faces as they noticed the pegasus streaking in right towards them. They both raised their weapons, letting Robin know that they fully expected the oncoming pegasus knight to charge directly at them.

Unfortunately for them, that course of action was the furthest thing from what Robin had in mind. Sumia pulled to the right at the last moment, barely keeping out of reach of the Feroxi guards' spear and sword. Robin swung himself over towards the left side and dove off the pegasus as it streaked past the two Feroxi, tackling the mercenary to the ground and sending the other man's sword sliding across the floor.

The two struggled and wrestled on the ground, Robin losing his tome in the grappling match. The swordsman flipped the smaller tactician over and mounted him before delivering a solid cross across Robin's cheek. Stars exploded across Robin's vision, but the tactician kept his nerve and slapped the swordsman's follow-up punch away. The Feroxi man yelped in pain as his fist collided with the cold stone floor, giving the tactician the opportunity he needed. He slammed a palm against the swordsman's neck and discharged a small amount of lightning magic into the other man.

The swordsman collapsed in a nerveless heap on top of Robin, clearly paralyzed by the tactician's lightning magic. The tactician shoved the prone man off and untangled his legs from the other man's before scrambling to his feet, hand already reaching for his sword.

The Feroxi captain stood still, almost appraising Robin's foolhardiness, before she set her feet and raised her lance and kite shield. However, she was content to simply wait for Robin to come to her, which meant she knew he'd lost his tome in the earlier scuffle.

Robin cautiously rose to a full standing position and discreetly examined his surroundings for his tome, spotting the discarded book sitting a short distance away... but much closer to the Feroxi captain than to himself. Clearly she'd moved herself in that direction deliberately to prevent him from retrieving it.

 _'Looks like I'll need to find a way to lure her away from it...'_ he thought, trying not to be distracted by the sounds of fighting still drifting up from the bottom of the fortress wall.

"You fight well, boy," the Feroxi captain said. "Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"

Robin wordlessly raised his sword up and to the side in a two-handed grip and charged forward. The goal was clear: retrieve his tome, and take the advantage from long-range combat. He was sure the Feroxi captain knew it, as well.

The captain hunkered down behind her kite shield and thrust out with her lance to ward off Robin's advance. The tactician, however, twisted his body and brought his sword up and around, catching the lance just behind its head and sweeping it aside before continuing the motion into a spin that allowed him to continue his advance. Undeterred and aware of what Robin was trying to do, the captain brought her shield aside so she could swing her lance at him in a wide sweeping arc.

Robin dove to the side, the lance passing just over him as he rolled on his shoulder and rose to his feet in a single smooth motion. His instincts screaming at him, Robin brought his sword up into a guard position before he could really think about it, a move which may have saved his life as his blade met the Feroxi captain's oncoming lance thrust and pushed it aside. The lance barely missed a direct hit on his torso, but still managed to painfully nick his left arm ever so lightly.

The tactician stumbled back from the glancing blow and dropped to a knee. However, before the heavily armored woman could press her advantage, a yelled war cry pierced through the air. Both combatants turned to see Chrom drop down from the Sumia's hovering pegasus and charge forward into the fray, blade already drawn.

The Feroxi captain turned her full attention to the prince and met his sword swing with her shield, allowing Robin a brief moment to catch his breath. Fortunately, his movements meant that his tome now laid only a few paces away, which would allow him to rejoin the battle quickly if he was still needed.

Looking at the fight, the Feroxi captain was holding her own against Chrom and Sumia, using her shield to take the brunt of the prince's more powerful attacks while she was fine to allow the lighter blows from Sumia's lance to glance harmlessly off her thick steel armor before she forced the pair back with wide swipes of her lance.

The deadly dance continued for a time, until finally a lucky swing from the Feroxi captain's steel lance caught Sumia before she could fully retreat out of range. The lance's shaft hit the pegasus knight across her flank, sending her flying from her pegasus and landing on the ground in a heap, where she coughed and wheezed as she tried to recover the air that had been knocked from her by the jarring blow.

"Sumia!" he heard Chrom cry out, before the prince refocused on the battle and began to attack even more ferociously than before. However, his flaring emotions left him more and more careless, and more prone to leaving openings as he continued his relentless attack.

Robin's eyes widened when Chrom was suddenly caught off-guard in the middle of his onslaught by the Feroxi captain, who smashed her shield into the prince's torso and sent him sprawling to the ground several yards away. The prince shook his head as he slowly rose up, not wholly aware that the Feroxi captain was rushing up towards him to finish him off.

_'Damn it, no!'_

Urgency fuelling his body, Robin rose to his feet and lunged for his tome, scooping it up in one hand and cracking it open. The pages flipped as they answered his will, Robin not even thinking of what spell to cast and just giving himself over entirely to his instincts. A green light glowed in the palm of his hand as he raised it, runes and magic circles flaring to life as he let his spell fly loose.

"Wi-"

Before he could finish his cast, a figure darted across the battlements and stepped between Chrom and the captain. She looked down and saw that Roger was holding her lance back with his sword. Robin blinked and looked to see that Vaike and Kellam were by the right entrance, weapons ready and a small bunch of unconscious soldiers lying behind them. He quickly looked back to Roger and saw that he'd pushed the captain back a few feet, giving Chrom the chance to stand back up.

"Not while I draw breath!" Roger kicked her away and gripped his blade with both hands. He leapt forward and spun mid-air, his blade struck just below the tip of the captain's lance and shattered the haft below it, sending the tip off into the snow on the other side of the battlements. "Robin, now!"

He nodded and repeated his cast. "Wind!"

The magic-infused gale of wind erupted from Robin's palm and quickly washed over the trio, sweeping the heavily-armored guard captain off her feet as she charged Roger and Chrom, sending her tumbling to the ground in a sprawled heap. She tried to scramble to their feet, but the tactician of the Shepherds was faster, crossing the distance in a matter of seconds and managing to get a foot on the Feroxi guard's spear before levelling his sword at her neck.

"It's over," Robin said, breathing heavily from the exertion.

He heard and felt Chrom get back up behind him, before the prince levelled his own weapon at the guard captain's neck.

Finally getting a good glimpse of the weapon at her neck, the guard captain paled.

"Then your claims were... true..." she whispered. "You truly _are_ Prince Chrom..."

The prince nodded, keeping his blade steady. "Indeed. Now, will you cease your hostilities? I don't wish any blood to be spilt on this day, in spite of your actions."

* * *

The battle had ended shortly thereafter, the Feroxi guard captain – whose name was Raimi, Robin had learned – having ordered all her troops to stand down and cease all hostile actions.

Robin had been pleased to see that there were no casualties on either side, and that the Shepherds had more or less made it through unscathed. He was still kicking himself over the fact that Sumia had been injured thanks to his strategy, but Lissa had assured him that the pegasus knight only had some bruised ribs that would heal quickly after a few days.

_'Still... I should at least check up on her as soon as possible...'_

Roger noticed the worried look on his face and walked up. "Hey, Robin," He stepped beside him and smiled. "I'll worry about Sumia, you keep doing your part."

He nodded and waved him off as Raimia walked up to Chrom – who had been standing a short distance away with Lissa and Sumia – and gave a short bow.

"Once again, a thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors," Raimi said respectfully. "However, no frauds could have ever waged a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally as way of apology once preparations have been made to depart."

"Thank you. That would be most appreciated," Chrom replied. Raimi nodded before she turned to take her leave, heading back for the gate keep.

Robin watched the Feroxi guard captain leave, more than a little astonished at the difference compared to the person that had greeted their arrival earlier.

"Amazing," he murmured. "Her whole demeanor changed once we were able to prove who we are."

"I'm not wholly surprised," came Frederick's voice, prompting Robin to turn and face the knight as the larger man approached him. "In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." The Shepherds' normally stern second-in-command suddenly looked shamefaced. "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

Robin grimaced internally. He could tell that the near misses that had nearly gotten Chrom killed were weighing heavily on the other man's mind.

"None of us could have known any better, Frederick," he said, choosing his words carefully as he placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder plate. "You were looking out for Chrom and for Ylisse, so it's understandable you would try to emphasize diplomacy above all else. We just have to learn from our experiences and mistakes."

Frederick regarded Robin steadily for a moment before nodding. "... You make a point there," he conceded. "Also..."

Robin watched as Frederick hesitated. He waited patiently for the other man, who clearly seemed to be struggling with something.

After a while, the knight finally pressed on, but in a much lower voice.

"... _I would also thank you for yours and Roger's help in saving the life of milord, Sir Robin,_ " Frederick said, looking rather crestfallen. " _Three times now have you placed yourself in harm's way for his sake, and each time you've nearly died for it. My behavior... may have been less than fair to you._ "

To say Robin was shocked would be an understatement. _'I swear, I must be dreaming. Frederick's apologizing to me?'_

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Frederick," he replied. "As you've said time and again, you were doing your duty. I wouldn't have trusted me, either, if I was in your place."

Frederick sighed. "Yet–"

"No, Frederick," Robin interjected. "I know it wasn't anything personal. You had every right to be suspicious and wary of someone who had claimed to have absolutely no memories whatsoever – regardless of whether he spoke the truth or not."

 _'It_ did _begin to grate on my nerves after the first couple of days, I'm not going to lie... but there's no need for you to know_ that _right now.'_

He ran a hand through his white hair. "Look, I'm not asking you to be friends with me straight away. I never have, and I never will. I just want you to be able to give me the chance to earn your trust as a tactician. We both want the same thing: to help Chrom and keep him safe in spite of himself. Why can't we help each other do just that?"

After several moments of thought, Frederick gave a slow nod. "Yes... I don't see why we can't do that."

Robin chuckled dryly. "That's a relief to hear," he said, watching as Chrom hovered over Sumia like a concerned parent.

 _'Or lover...'_ Robin thought, smirking inwardly at the thought. _'They're both so obvious and oblivious about how they act that it's almost painful to watch.'_

He turned to Frederick once more. "They're worth protecting, Frederick, and I intend to do all I can to ensure their safety."

The knight didn't respond for a long moment, but when he did it was short and simple. "I understand," he said, giving the tactician a firm, respectful nod before leaving.

When Frederick was out of earshot, Robin sighed.

 _'That was probably one of the hardest conversations I can remember having...'_ He smiled wryly to himself. _'Not that I can remember much.'_

"Alright! All done!" Robin heard Lissa say, making him refocus his attention back on the royal siblings.

The Ylissean princess rose from Sumia's side, patting her dress clean before she stretched her arms up over her head. She let out a small, distinctly un-princess-like noise of pleasure as she reached up as high as she could go to work out the kinks in her shoulders and back.

"Thanks, Lissa," Sumia said as she gingerly refastened the lower straps on her breastplate.

Lissa grinned cheerily at her friend, before turning to her brother. "So, now that that's done, can we get going yet, Chrom?"

The prince blinked out of his stupor, his cheeks reddening slightly as he realized he'd been caught staring at Sumia.

"Y-Yes, let's get inside," he said. "I-It certainly isn't getting any warmer out here."

Robin grinned as the flustered prince moved to Sumia's side, gently helping the pegasus knight to her feet.

_'Oh, Chrom... even after a battle where you had two near-death experiences, her well-being's still the first thing on your mind...'_

The tactician couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he followed the trio in.

What a job this was turning out to be.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3...** _

 

 


	8. Chapter 4: Two Falchions

* * *

_**Fire Emblem Awakening: Intervention** _

_**Chapter 4: Two Falchions** _

* * *

_ Location: Central Ferox _

It had been several days since the clash at the Longfort between the Shepherds and the Feroxi border guard manning the Northroad Gate. After the altercation had been resolved and situations explained, Captain Raimi had offered Chrom and the Shepherds to stay a day within the confines of the Longfort, citing that the weather that evening would be far too treacherous for them to even think of setting up camp without a local guide to steer them to areas that offered plenty of natural protection from the elements.

Chrom had been about to object, citing the pressing need to meet with the Khans as soon as possible, but Robin had pulled the prince aside and advised him to accept their offer of hospitality. Aside from allowing them the chance to rest with four walls around them for a welcome change of pace, Robin also noted that the Feroxi guard would need to wait for a replacement troop to arrive before they could proceed escorting the Ylissean group.

"It's a matter of pride for them that they rectify their earlier transgression, Chrom," the snow-haired tactician had said. "With the amount of ground we've managed to cover so far, we're still a little bit ahead of schedule in spite of all these delays. If we ever needed to make up for lost time, I'm sure the Feroxi wouldn't mind picking up the pace a little bit. We can afford a night's rest here."

The tactician had then smiled lightly. "Besides, I'm sure that if the Feroxi are saying that the weather's going to be bad, then it's not something we should take lightly. It's going to be bad."

True enough, the snowstorm that hit the mountainous borderlands that evening had been nothing quite like any of the Ylisseans had ever witnessed. The Feroxi guards had laughed it off, saying it was a regular occurrence in their country that helped them build toughness and character.

Lissa had balked at their choice of words, eliciting chuckles from both Chrom and Robin as they recalled the events surrounding their first meeting.

The prince had decided to heed his tactician's advice and wait out the rest of the day, even offering to help clear out the large amounts of snow from the pathways leading further into Ferox. With the replacement troops arriving the following morning, the Shepherds – accompanied by Captain Raimi's border guard – were now en route to the Feroxi capital. The Feroxi had been only too willing to accept the pace that Robin wished to set, allowing the Shepherds to make good time through the snow-covered Feroxi countryside. Their journey quickly took them through the craggy mountain ranges that marked the Ferox-Ylisse border and down into the densely-forested lowlands that made up much of the landscape of Regna Ferox.

Even days after, Chrom still found himself marveling at Robin's expertise and skill. He would easily admit to himself and to others that listening to the white-haired man as he explained his reasoning behind his proposed courses of action had been quite the enlightening experience as a soldier, a leader, and a prince. The amnesiac tactician's logic was sound, and his analysis of the situation made plenty of sense... and not just from a purely strategic standpoint, but even from a logistical and morale standpoint. The snow-haired man just had this uncanny ability to seemingly be able to absorb information at a glance and then go on to make carefully crafted decisions based upon what he knew of the situation while accounting for unknown variables.

Skill aside, it was simply incredible just how much knowledge Robin had managed to unlock in the weeks since they'd first met. Every time Robin learned something, it only seemed to be a key to him relearning or discovering something else that was hidden within the recesses of his mysterious but undoubtedly brilliant mind.

If Chrom had any lingering doubts about asking Robin to take up the role of the Shepherds' tactician, they were quickly being dispelled by the snow-haired man's performance thus far. Just about everything he'd done so far had made Chrom feel like he'd made one of the best decisions he could have ever made, though he knew in the back of his mind that he couldn't say that for certain until Robin was tested by trying circumstances similar to those that the tacticians of old have had to face.

The prince could only hope that such a time would never have to come to pass.

* * *

_ Location: Outskirts of Arena Ferox _

After spending the better part of another half-week trekking across the snow-covered, forested expanse of the Feroxi lowlands, the Shepherds could finally see their end goal in sight as the massive structure known only as Arena Ferox came into view. It was no wonder the Feroxi were such a hardy people – with weather and a landscape that one could only describe as "punishing", it was a testament to the Feroxi people's strength that they have managed to make lives for themselves in such harsh living conditions.

Their journey through Ferox had been fairly uneventful. They'd passed through a few villages, settlements, and outposts during their week of travel, but Robin found it rather curious why the locals inhabiting these areas hadn't paid them any more than a few questioning glances here and there. He'd initially thought it due to the presence of Captain Raimi and her troops, but raising the question had just led the Feroxi captain to let out a hearty laugh and explain to the amnesiac tactician that the Feroxi had once been composed mostly of nomadic tribes. It was almost natural for travelers to be passing through settlements as they had done.

"Woah..." Lissa breathed out as the Shepherds crunched through the snow, their pace having picked up just a little bit more with their destination finally within sight.

Beside Chrom and Lissa at the front of the column, Captain Raimi could not help but let out a slight chuckle. "It is an impressive sight, no?" she said, fondness creeping into her voice as the group neared the city gates.

Robin frowned, his gaze wandering over the structure as the group approached. He had to admit that Raimi was right: it certainly was impressive. Four huge gates equally spaced out around its massive, towering walls were the only ways in and out of the city, with said walls also containing an innumerable number of nests for archers and snipers to take position in. The tactician just couldn't help but feel that – name aside – Arena Ferox looked more fortress city than sporting arena.

He shook his head.  _'Yet another place I wouldn't want to have to try invading... Naga forbid that Ylisse and Ferox ever go to war while I'm still around...'_

Normally, the snow-haired tactician wouldn't have walked right with Chrom at the head of the order like this, much preferring to be a few paces behind so that he could give himself a wider field of vision. However, the Feroxi had been rather insistent that he do so. Frederick had pulled him aside and reminded him that the Feroxi valued strength and battle prowess above all else – clearly, his actions in battle had earned him some sort of recognition from Raimi and her troops and that it would be best if he gave in to their wishes.

Raimi's harsh features gave way to a small smile as the walls began to loom over the group. It wasn't just joy at the prospect of being home, Robin thought to himself.

' _No... it's pride. The people of Regna Ferox take pride in how they've managed to build lives for themselves... and in how they weather the harsh winters each year and grow stronger because of it.'_

The tactician could feel some of the Shepherds behind him staring up at Arena Ferox's high walls. No doubt they'd never seen anything quite like it; neither the Exalt's Palace nor the Grand Cathedral in Ylisstol even came close in size. Of course, he felt the same way, having lived – to his memory – for all of a few weeks, but he kept any reaction from his face as they passed through the gates.

"Welcome to the seat of Feroxi power, Your Highness," Raimi said as the Shepherds took their first steps into the capital of Regna Ferox. "Welcome to Arena Ferox."

Robin nearly smiled to himself as Chrom fidgeted. He had to wonder whether the Prince of Ylisse would ever truly break out of his inability to get used to the titles and social niceties demanded of his station... or if he'd ever even be able to act as said station demanded.

As the Shepherds walked through the garrison located within Arena Ferox's thick outer walls, Robin couldn't help but notice just how different everyone looked, and he didn't mean that simply by comparing the physical traits of the Feroxi to those of the people he'd seen at Ylisstol. There was absolutely no sense of uniformity, pattern, or style that he could identify from the Feroxi soldiers keeping watch and patrolling the walls, the telltale sign of a culture that prioritized individuality above all else. Each soldier he saw or passed was an absolute riot of patterns and colors that was completely different from the last. Furs, leathers, iron plates, and chain mesh were mixed and matched together seemingly at random, while all manner of accessories from previous hunts or campaigns decorated each individual warrior's garb.

The tactician slid up next to Raimi. "Could you humor my curiosity, Captain?" he asked. Upon the armored woman's grave nod to continue, Robin discreetly indicated the Feroxi warriors they'd been passing with a slight inclination of his own head. "I couldn't help but notice how there seems to be no uniformity whatsoever amongst the Feroxi warriors. I'm curious why that's the case."

"We Feroxi warriors are our own selves," she explained as the group continued to make their way through the almost maze-like garrison. "We are encouraged to forge our own identity from an early age. We each serve individual warlords as part of their personal army, while they in turn answer directly to the Khan under whose jurisdiction their territory falls under. Warlords are only allowed to keep an army as large as their resources can maintain, and so they must first prove themselves capable of leading and providing for those who serve them."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Ah... so Regna Ferox is somewhat similar to feudalism, in a way. You serve your warlords, and the warlords in turn provide for their vassals and feudatories... I take it these customs have been in place for centuries, maybe even since the beginning of your nation's existence."

Raimi bowed her head. "You catch on quickly, Sire," she replied as she led group towards another gate. "Indeed, Regna Ferox has functioned in this manner since the days of our forefathers, when our nation was first founded in the aftermath of the Great Schism. Those were dark times, and our people had nothing save for what was on their backs and what was beneath their boots. We have survived through strength, and we shall continue to survive through strength. That has been – and always will be – the Feroxi way."

Before Robin could reply, his attention was quickly taken by the sudden change in brightness as the Shepherds and their Feroxi escort stepped through the gate and into open air once more. When his eyes had adjusted to the brightness, the tactician found himself at the top of a staircase and looking out over a bustling fortress town. A large dome-like building that Robin surmised was their destination stood in the center of the cityscape, dwarfing all other buildings around it in much the same way that the Exalt's Palace did in Ylisstol.

"So... do the Feroxi border guards serve any particular warlord?" Chrom asked as they descended the staircase, trying to keep the conversation going. "You mentioned serving individual warlords, so I assume you'd serve your own."

Raimi glanced at the prince out of the corner of her eye. "We of the border guard answer only to the reigning Khan," she replied. "Tasked as we are with protecting our nation's borders, only the chosen few are allowed to join our ranks. It is an honor and a responsibility that the Khan has seen fit to bestow upon us, and so we must answer their trust with our very best efforts at every waking moment."

Chrom nodded, and Robin could easily tell if the man was wondering if such a system could ever work in Ylisse... a meritocracy wherein promotions and assignments were based on a person's ability and the efforts he'd shown rather than the station which he had been born into.

_'No way in hell that's happening,'_  he thought, giving a shake of the head that was equal parts sad and mirthful. ' _The nobility would never allow for it.'_

Robin chuckled quietly to himself before allowing himself to be taken in by the sights and sounds once more.

The marketplace Raimi had led them into was as busy as the commercial district Robin remembered being led through in Ylisstol, but with a wildly different atmosphere. All around their little group, armed and armored Feroxi went about their business, with many of them wearing thicker furs and cloaks than those he saw within the fortress walls to stave off the coming winter cold. As with the soldiers they'd passed indoors, each individual was a riot of colors and patterns – patterns which were slowly being picked up on by Robin. Some wore what seemed to be tabards around their shoulders, indicating rank, while others seemed to wear pieces of cloth in a certain manner which he guessed identified the clan to which they belonged.

However, the tactician still felt like something was eluding his senses. He could feel that there was something out of place with the Feroxi that he wasn't quite noticing straight off the bat.

Pushing it to the side, Robin returned to observing his surroundings as Raimi led them down another busy street where the Feroxi way of life made itself evident. The sounds of steel clanging against steel filled the air, as blacksmiths hammered away at their latest creations in front of their shops. Hollers and promises of good deals joined the cacophony as merchants attempted to attract customers to their displayed wares. Herders and shepherds – 'Real ones this time,' Robin thought to himself with a barely concealed snort of amusement – led their livestock to pens and tanneries and what have you.

It was almost as if Raimi was giving them a tour that displayed just what her homeland was capable of. Indeed, as she'd said, they'd made their lives in a very difficult environment, and for that Robin couldn't help a tinge of admiration for their relentless determination. The tactician was surrounded by an atmosphere of controlled chaos that he guessed would be typical of the northern nation's heavy industries. To most of the common folk, he had no doubt that the city's more industrial sectors and their general sense of a country preparing for war would have been viewed as irritating or barbaric, especially to outsiders unfamiliar with the Feroxi lifestyle or culture. However, as a military man – if he could hazard a guess as to his past self's true nature – Robin felt strangely at ease, as if this was what he had been doing his whole life.

_'Still... this all seems too...'_

Robin frowned at the word that was entering his mind. It didn't sit well with him at all, given the situation.

_'Normal.'_

Everything seemed perfectly normal, and life was as Robin would have expected it to look on any other day – in spite of the unrest to the south, the Feroxi were content to simply continue with their daily routines. Whether it was a sign of ignorance, bravado, or an ironclad trust in their leaders, the tactician couldn't quite tell. In fact, everything looked so normal that something felt completely out of place considering the situation across their borders, even if Robin couldn't quite put his finger on what it was just yet. Surely, the Khan must have heard of the tensions down south by now and strengthened their defenses in anticipation of the Risen threat or Plegian marauders reaching their lands. For them to be so lax was just inconceivable considering all the trouble they had just crossing into Ferox in the first place.

Were they simply that confident in the Longfort's ability to repel invaders, or...?

Robin took another look around, and that was when he saw something obvious that he'd missed before. It was then that he realized why his original conclusion had seemed so unnatural.

No matter where he looked, there was not a single Feroxi that didn't carry a weapon or have one within reach. Men, women, teenagers... even the children carried small knives and daggers at their belt, and that was the point he knew that Regna Ferox was most certainly not ignorant, nor were they lax. Oh, no. That was most certainly not the case. The Feroxi had no need to prepare any sort of additional response for the happenings in the south.

The Feroxi were born ready. Every waking moment of theirs is spent ready to fight.

If there ever came a time when the nation was threatened, they would rise up as one to defend their homeland. Their people were the army.

Robin suddenly felt very foolish for even considering something as laughable as the Feroxi having their guard down. If their guard had been down, they surely wouldn't have had any problems at the Longfort, and neither would the Plegians who had attempted to masquerade as them before.

He shook his head. He wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating a nation or its leader again... not when he was responsible for the lives of his company and the prince of the very realm that had given him a home and a life.

* * *

_ Location: Khan's Palace, East Wing _

Robin allowed his gaze to wander around the large hall he, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick had just stepped into, noting that its size was about the only similarity to the hall where he'd met the Exalt Emmeryn. The rest of the party had been attended to upon their arrival, led away to an apartment complex that the Feroxi kept maintained for foreign dignitaries and other guests. Vaike had looked more than a little disgruntled, but the mention of food had quickly placated the fighter.

A royal blue carpet lent the hall a modicum of elegance, running as it did across the hall's entire length, but that was pretty much the only real display of wealth aside from the throne that sat on a raised dais, a polished silver crest of Regna Ferox hanging above it. Instead of rich tapestries and paintings, trophies of all kinds decorated the hall's walls – heads, skulls, pelts, tusks, teeth... just about anything that could be used to identify some of the most ferocious wild animals that prowled the northern steppes hung on the chamber's walls. Equally of note were weapons and armor pieces of various makes and origins adorning racks on the walls, clearly spoils of war judging from the fact that even after having obviously been restored there were still clear signs on each piece from where steel and silver had once cracked or been worn down from use and abuse.

_'That's a longsword from Ylisse... I'd say it's from a couple of dozen generations back... oh, that one there's a curved blade from Plegia, and... I think that looks like a broadsword and shield set from– '_

The tactician stopped mid-appraisal. Where in Naga's name had all that come from? First combat tactics, then magic, and now he found he was even capable of something like weapon appraisal?

He sighed inaudibly.  _'I really have to wonder if I'll ever get all these questions answered... Every small morsel of knowledge that comes up just brings more unanswered questions with it.'_

About midway through the hall, Raimi stopped and turned to face their small party.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan," she said, tone respectful if a little curt. "I will return shortly."

Chrom nodded. "Of course," he said, taking in a deep breath to steady himself. From what Robin understood, it was his first diplomatic mission without Emmeryn to take charge, and so the tactician could understand if the prince was a little nervous. Hell, even he was a bit on edge; his first fight in Southtown was less nerve-wracking than this!

"By your leave, then," Raimi said, giving the prince a slight bow before turning and heading towards a side door at the other end of the large hall. The door closed audibly behind the armored Feroxi warrior, leaving Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Roger and Robin to wait alone for the Khan to grant them an audience.

"Something the matter, Robin?" Chrom asked. "Couldn't help but notice you sigh earlier, even if you tried to hide it."

Robin shook his head. "Nothing at all," the tactician replied. "I'm just a little annoyed because I recognize the origins of those weapons hanging on the wall... and I have no idea why or how."

Chrom took on a thoughtful expression. "Huh... that so?" he hummed. "That's interesting. Maybe you were a traveler at some point in your life? A bit young, I must say, unless your parents were attached to a nomadic group or one of the larger merchant caravans traveling the continent."

Frederick frowned. "That may be, Milord... but that would fail to account for his training in the combat and arcane arts. Perhaps he was the child of a member of a mercenary group?"

The prince shrugged. "Doubtful. Robin's a bit too educated in matters unrelated to mercenary work."

"Either way, it's not important right now. We'll work it out eventually, so it would be best if we kept ourselves focused on the here and now," Robin cut in, trying to steer the topic of discussion away from him. "I'm curious as to what Raimi said earlier, though. The Khan is away?"

Chrom shrugged lightly. "Out training, I'd wager," he replied. "The Khans of Regna Ferox prefer battle to politics."

The prince suddenly smiled. "Or rather, battle is their politics."

Frederick gave his liege a disapproving frown. "And were we not careful, Milord would be keen on emulating their brand of politics at home."

Lissa giggled. "Chrom always was good at breaking things."

"Oh, ha ha," the beleaguered prince fired back, his face heating up from the two pronged assault he was receiving from his sister and bodyguard.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at Chrom's badgering. It was admittedly helping him calm his nerves and anxieties about all these unanswered questions.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now..." the tactician said, grinning. "A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, with arms thicker than my head is wide, his broad chest covered in a forest of hair..." The tactician couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the image he was conjuring.

"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion Robin," Roger began, finally breaking his silence. "As you clearly know, women are just as capable fighters as you or I. What's to say that the Khan isn't a woman as well?"

"Now this one knows Feroxi history!" an amused and undoubtedly female voice called out from behind him. "Unlike you lad."

"Eh?"

Robin froze, all cheer instantly evaporating from his face. Beads of cold sweat ran down his suddenly-pale face as he turned ever so slowly to look wide-eyed at the newcomer that had emerged from the far end of the hall. Chrom would have laughed were he clearly not as nervous as Robin was, although Lissa's choked giggling and Roger's quiet chuckles let the tactician know at least some people were finding something humorous about the whole situation. Even the ever-stoic Frederick had managed to crack a half-smile at the situation he had managed to land himself in.

The new arrival taking long, graceful strides towards them was a tall, well-built woman clad in superbly crafted, well-polished red and white armor. She possessed the tanned skin that was a prevalent feature in Regna Ferox, and long blonde hair held up in a messy ponytail. While she wasn't quite what Chrom or Robin would call a beauty, she still possessed handsome facial features, with full lips and sharp, intelligent eyes being the main highlights.

Those lips were smirking in what Robin could only hope was genuine amusement, else he might find that his new life would be coming to an end much sooner than he'd ever hope or expect. Behind the woman, Raimi sent the tactician a vicious smirk, thoroughly enjoying the situation playing out before her.

"You're the–?! Er, I mean... that is to say... the khan, I presume?" Chrom got out, using what diplomatic ability he had to try and salvage the situation.

The blonde woman's smirk morphed into a grin. "Yes, one of them – the East Khan. My name is Flavia," she replied, still grinning as she continued to eye the tactician with genuine amusement, watching as he squirmed beneath her attention.

Seemingly satisfied that he'd made him uncomfortable enough, Flavia turned her attention to Chrom, her grin quickly dying as her expression turned apologetic.

"I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom," she said. "You and your party are welcome in Regna Ferox."

Having regained his senses, Robin took a moment to appraise Flavia's body language. She really did seem contrite and sincere in her apologies – perhaps he and his big mouth hadn't gone and ruined any potential for receiving aid from their allies just yet.

Chrom stepped forward and offered Flavia his hand, though one could sense the uncertainty in his actions even if the prince hid them well. Flavia watched Chrom for a moment, her eyes appraising the young prince, who tried not to fidget and squirm under the scrutiny. However, her lips broke into a grin and she stepped in closer to clasp his forearm – a warrior's greeting.

The prince couldn't help but grin back as he returned the gesture, glad that he'd managed to overcome the first hurdle of diplomacy.

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that little misunderstanding behind us," Chrom said as the two leaders stepped back from each other.

Robin hid a glower from where he stood.  _'Really? They almost turned you into a pincushion, Chrom,'_ he thought, keeping his tongue in check before he put them in a more precarious situation than they probably already were in.

"I suppose it's true, then?" the prince continued. "I heard from your captain that bandits posing as Ylisseans and myself have been crossing your border and ransacking your villages."

At this, Flavia scowled, her expression dark at the mention of the bandit raids. "Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" she spat, clear distaste for the Plegians etched on her face. "We found documents proving as much on the corpses of one of their captains. And while some of our border troops may not have much experience dealing with Ylisseans..."

At this, Raimi grimaced, clearly aware of the slight jab being sent her way.

"... The accent I heard was unmistakably Plegian when I took to the field to deal with one of their latest raids. Much as they try to, there's just no real way a Plegian can fully erase his accent and mimic your own, Prince, no matter how good an actor he may believe himself to be."

Flavia shook her head. "Clearly, Plegia's king must see some benefit in raising tensions between our kingdom and yours."

"Damn them!" Chrom growled, the prince's emotions getting the better of him before he could catch himself.

A look of embarrassment crossed his features as he realized his error, and if he didn't know any better he could feel Frederick's disapproving glare boring a hole into the back of his skull.

"I... Forgive me, Your Grace," he said quickly, trying to make amends for his words. "That was... indelicately put."

To Robin's equal parts relief and surprise, Flavia threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh in response.

"Ha! Yes, damn them, and damn delicacy!" she said loudly as she laughed, giving the prince a good, hard slap on the shoulder. "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech. It makes it so much easier to understand one another if you just say things straight!"

"Well, in that case, you should have some words with your damned border guards..." Chrom said, grinning as he shot a glance at an embarrassed Raimi, which got more raucous laughter from the Khan.

"Ha! Now that is Feroxi diplomacy!" Flavia barked out, grinning wildly. "Yes, I like you already, Princeling!"

Lissa leaned in next to Robin and whispered, "It looks like the source of Emm's frustrations turned out to be a good thing here..."

The tactician snorted, his laughter only becoming much harder to keep in when he noticed Frederick giving them what was quickly becoming his trademark frown and glare.

"Maybe she sent Chrom here precisely for that reason..."

Beside the pair, Frederick sighed as he watched his liege get a little more excitable and find himself more and more at home among the tough-talking Feroxi. Almost as if he decided it was best to steer things back on course, the knight cleared his throat at the same time Raimi did from behind Flavia, providing a surprisingly synchronized reminder for the two leaders over what they were supposed to be doing.

"Milord." "Khan Flavia."

The two calls snapped the two back to reality, and they both quickly recalled that they had important business to take care of.

Appropriately chastised, Flavia coughed as she straightened herself, looking more like the impressive leader her title said she was.

"Well, introduction and niceties aside, let us move on to business. I know why you've come, Princeling," Flavia said, mirth fading from her tone and her expression as she grew serious once more.

Chrom, as well, straightened himself fully, clearly aware that the next few minutes – maybe even seconds – were what he had come all this way for, and could potentially decide the fate of his nation.

"Unfortunately," Flavia continued, a frown marring her features. "I cannot provide Ylisse with the reinforcements she needs."

To his credit, Chrom remained the model of composure as he took the news in. He didn't flinch, didn't grimace, didn't deflate, or show any other outward sign of displeasure, dismay, or disappointment, as was proper for the lead dignitary of a diplomatic envoy. At Chrom's shoulder, Frederick stood rock still, narrowed eyes and slight frown being the only clues as to what was running behind his stony expression.

Lissa, however, held no such training or compunctions, and showed enough for all four present.

"What?!" she cried out, giving voice to the party's shocked thoughts. "But why not?!"

At Chrom's other shoulder, Robin's brows furrowed together as his mind began racing behind the hazel eyes that continued to watch and observe. The situation and her statement were both curious.

_'Why not, indeed...?'_  he thought.  _'Perhaps it has something to do with how she identified herself... the East-Khan, wasn't it? Does that mean there are other Khans who share in the authority over Regna Ferox?'_

For her part, Flavia simply sighed. "It is not for a lack of a desire to aid you, Princeling. I simply lack the authority to commit Feroxi troops to your cause."

_'Bingo,'_  Robin thought to himself.  _'They probably rule by council or something, which means she'd have to get them all on her side... either that, or power somehow shifts between them and we've come at an absolutely terrible time when power's not with the one who might be the most sympathetic to our plight.'_

Chrom's expression grew troubled. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I don't understand," he said. "Aren't you the Khan?"

Flavia shrugged. "As I said earlier, I am one of the Khans – the East-Khan, to be specific," she replied casually, almost as if she were talking about the weather. "There are two of us, the Khans of the East and the West, and every few years we hold a tournament to decide who will become the new Khan Regent. The Khan Regent acquires total sovereignty over both the East and the West, and that also comes with control over all the warlords and armies. And, most importantly, that also means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances..."

"Which means that right now the West Khan is the one with sovereignty, correct?" Robin supplied.

Flavia nodded. "That's right. The oaf won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom bit out, whatever patience he had obviously beginning to reach its end at such a roundabout explanation.

At this, the Khan grinned viciously as she crossed her arms.

"Only if you give up so easily, Princeling!" she scolded, which brought a glimmer of hope back to the young man's expression.

Robin almost shook her head at how easy it was to manipulate the Prince's emotions.

If Flavia's expression were any indication, she must have been thinking along similar lines.

_'He's way too naïve... but I guess that's what to expect of someone who hasn't quite had to deal with the harshness of reality.'_

The sound of Flavia's voice made Robin push that thought aside as the Khan continued to speak. "I will be straight to the point: the next tournament is nigh, and I am in need of champions to represent me."

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom asked.

"She-" Robin began.

"She wants us to represent her in the tournament," Roger cut in. "Is that right, Lady Flavia?"

Chrom turned to his bodyguard. "Roger! Don't speak out of turn!" he said, his irritation from earlier clearly not having abated just yet.

Flavia, however, simply laughed it off. "At ease, Princeling. As I've said, we at Ferox prefer plain speech." She jerked her head in the direction of Raimi. "The captain of my border guard has told me on the way here that you and your Shepherds are quite capable in combat."

She then nodded at Roger. "It is as your guard here surmises. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament?" she asked, stunning Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa with the proclamation.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Flavia sighed inaudibly. "If you win me the title of Khan Regent, then you can consider the alliance a done deal."

Chrom swallowed. "R-Really? Just like that?" he asked.

Flavia chuckled at Chrom's gobsmacked expression. "Is it so unbelievable an offer, Princeling?"

Said prince shook his head. "N-No, Your Grace," he replied. "I'm just surprised is all. I would have assumed Ylisseans – outsiders, in general, really – have no place in such Feroxi traditions."

A bark of laughter from Flavia was his answer. "Ha! On the contrary," she replied. "The khans themselves do not fight – they choose champions to represent themselves. Otherwise, our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans!"

Flavia laughed again, as if the whole idea amused her.

Still, Chrom nodded. While he didn't quite understand why Flavia found it amusing, he did understand why the tournament was fought in such a manner.

"We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason," the Khan added once she had gotten her mirth under control. "Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders, although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty... well, that I know of! Ha!"

Another bark of laughter came from Flavia, before she fully wiped the mirth from her features and regarded Chrom with as serious a look as the prince had seen from her thus far.

"Regardless, it is your choice to make, Princeling. I will not force you into this course of action."

Chrom turned halfway to see the reactions of the rest of his party. Frederick's expression was stony as always, but Robin could detect the resigned acceptance that had become almost customary of his steward and bodyguard. Lissa looked concerned for him, but deep in her eyes was the same determination he felt to help his people in whatever way he could.

And finally... Chrom's gaze landed on Robin. The tactician's expression was almost unreadable, even after Chrom held his gaze on the man for a few more moments. However, he gave the prince a nearly imperceptible nod, and to Chrom that was all that was necessary.

Turning back to Flavia, he gave her a nod. "There is no choice, East-Khan," he said confidently. "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but the added threat of the Risen scourge. If fighting for you in this tournament is the quickest way to an alliance between our two nations, then I will gladly take up my steel and put my life on the line."

Flavia raised an eyebrow, almost as if wondering where this Princeling had been hiding all this time. Thoroughly amused, she let out another bark of laughter.

"Haha! Oh, I like you indeed, Princeling," she remarked. "I do hope you survive the tournament!"

Turning to regard the entire party, she beckoned them towards her. "Come, I'll show you where the tournament is to be held," she said. With that, she turned and walked towards the door she'd entered through, Raimi and Chrom falling into step with her with Lissa, Frederick, Robin and Roger following close behind.

As they walked, Flavia seemed to remember something, and turned to Chrom. "You'd do best to be wary, though," she said. "I hear that a swordsman of exceptional skill champions the West-Khan's cause."

Chrom almost smiled, clearly relishing the thought of facing a powerful adversary. "No matter how able the opponent, he shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity," he said firmly. "I can't lose, not when my sister and our people depend on it."

Flavia grinned. "Well-spoken again – I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade! Raimi spoke highly of you, so I trust you won't disappoint!"

Robin frowned.  _'I hope so, too... otherwise, it's Chrom's life that will be forfeit.'_

* * *

_ Location: Coliseum _

"I'm surprised you're okay with this," Chrom remarked as he stretched, limbering up in preparation for his match.

A few paces away, Robin shrugged from where he was leaning against a pillar.

"I'm not. I'm also not exactly in a position to tell you what you can and can't do, either," he replied as his eyes scanned the pages of his tome, making occasional marks and notes here and there with a writing implement he'd managed to borrow... without permission, that is.

The two men currently stood in one of the waiting areas in the circular structure that was Arena Ferox's Coliseum. Outside, the roar of the crowd filled the air as combatants fought tooth and nail in the Coliseum's fighting arena, a circular pit set right in the center of the structure that served as the stage for the Khan's tournament. Hundreds of Feroxi filled the stands all throughout the arena, shouting their support for the fighters representing their respective warlords.

It had been a couple of days since Chrom had agreed to represent Khan Flavia in the tournament, and in that time Robin had tried to find out as much as he could about the West-Khan's champion so that he could draft possible strategies for the prince to use in the duel. With the alliance they so desperately needed riding on the outcome of this tournament, just about any advantage they could gain beforehand could prove decisive.

However, the tactician's efforts had proved futile, as no matter what he tried, information on the West-Khan's champion remained incredibly scarce. All that he'd been able to glean from his two days of searching had been that the swordsman had arrived barely a few days before they had, challenged the West-Khan's former champion, and handed said champion a resounding defeat.

Chrom raised an eyebrow at Robin's declaration. "You're my tactician, Robin. You're supposed to be telling me what's a good idea and what isn't."

Robin sighed, marking the page he was on with a slip before snapping his tome shut with an audible click.

"That may be true, but I also have to take into account whether taking risks could make achieving our goals any easier if they pay off," the snow-haired tactician said. "I've given our situation some thought over these past couple of days, and I honestly don't see any other option more straightforward than this. It's a one-on-one duel until one side concedes or is no longer capable of fighting. You win, Khan Flavia becomes Khan Regent and we get our alliance and our reinforcements. You lose, and we have to go grovel before the West-Khan. It doesn't get much simpler than that."

It was Chrom's turn to sigh. "Yeah, simple," he muttered. "No pressure at all."

Robin's expression softened into one of sympathy. "Hey, don't worry. If anything, there's not one person in the Shepherds that doesn't believe you'll win."

Chrom glared at the tactician. "Not helping, Robin."

"You thinking too hard about the situation won't help much, either," the snow-haired tactician replied easily as he opened his tome and went back to reading through it. "Leave that part to me, Chrom. Just focus on what's in front of you, and fight your hardest."

"Robin's right, Chrom!" Lissa chirped as she entered the room, Frederick right behind her. "You should just get out there and kick the other guy's butt! Show him who's boss!"

Behind the princess, Frederick nodded gravely. "And I will be right there to protect you in the case of any grave danger, milord."

"We can't interfere with the duel in any way, Frederick," Robin said distractedly as he made a mark in one of the pages. "We do that, we automatically lose."

Frederick directed a scathing glare at Robin. "If milord's life is in danger, then I shall not hesitate to become his shield, Sir Tactician."

Said tactician sighed again and snapped his tome shut. Irritation welled up within him, but he clamped down hard on it and tried to keep everything under control of reason.

"The very concept of battle already puts him in danger from the very beginning," he replied, still keeping his tome even. "So you're telling me that you'll get down there the moment Chrom's opponent takes a swing at him? Use your head, Frederick, please. We can't interfere, because to do so would be to insult the culture of Regna Ferox. It's their way of life, not ours. Hell, you're the one who reminded me of that, weren't you? Your loyalty to Chrom is certainly admirable, but you're being blind in your devotion, and that can get us into more trouble than you might imagine."

Frederick bristled at Robin's retort, anger flitting across his features for a brief moment before he schooled them into impassivity once more.

"Your words will be taken under consideration, Sir Tactician," he said curtly. Turning to Chrom and then to Lissa, he gave each a short bow in turn. "By your leave, milord, milady."

With nothing more than a departing glance at the snow-haired tactician, the knight turned on his heel and walked out the way he came, shutting the door behind him with a fair bit more force than might have really been necessary.

A moment of uncomfortable silence followed Frederick's departure before a knock came at the door. Before Chrom could even get a word in, the person on the other side opened the door and stepped into the waiting room.

"Good day, Prince," Raimi greeted, giving Chrom and Robin nods of respect. If she noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room, she was doing very well at pretending it didn't exist or was simply choosing to ignore that it was even there. "Khan Flavia has sent me to inform you that it is time."

Chrom nodded in understanding. "I understand. Please let her know that I will be there."

Raimi gave a short bow and wordlessly left the trio to their own devices.

"Well, I guess that's that, then," Lissa quickly said before the earlier silence could settle in again. The princess moved towards the door, turning to give the two men still in the waiting room – Robin, in particular – a reassuring smile.

"Big Brother, you just make sure you win, alright?" she said. "And don't worry about Freddie, Robin. I'll just give him a good talking-to when I see him."

Chrom nodded, and Lissa gave her brother a cheeky grin before pulling the door open. The moment the door closed behind her, Robin sighed once more.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," the snow-haired tactician said. "I–"

Chrom shook his head. "Don't worry. I know you meant well. Frederick just can't stand the thought of his devotion ever being wrong," he replied. "I'll talk to him, too. Help him see the sense in your words."

Robin smiled weakly. "After you win."

"Mm, after I win," Chrom parroted distractedly.

The tactician gave the prince a nod of finality before pocketing his tome and moving for the door. His hand made for the handle, stopping just inches away from it before finishing the journey and resting right on the handle.

A moment passed as Robin, with his head down, seemed to think some things over before raising it. He didn't look at Chrom, however.

"If things turn against you, don't hesitate to forfeit," he said. "We can always try talking to the West-Khan if we lose, Chrom. This isn't our only chance or our only option, and it definitely isn't worth your life."

With his last piece said, the tactician opened the door and slipped out into the hallway, closing it silently behind him.

Chrom stared at the spot where his tactician had seemingly struggled with himself, wondering what had come over the other man and what had been going through his mind in those few moments of hesitation.

After a moment of contemplation, the prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind of everything that was unimportant to what was coming up.

_'I appreciate the concern, Robin... but there's no way we're getting to that point. I don't plan on losing. I can't lose.'_

When he opened his eyes, he had only one thing left in his mind: victory.

For Ylisse, any other outcome was unacceptable.

* * *

Robin sighed as he walked down the hallway towards the private viewing box that the East-Khan had been kind enough to offer for the Shepherds' use during the tournament.

_'I really shouldn't have confronted Frederick like that... I know we're all on edge, but I still shouldn't have gone about it the way I had.'_

He wondered what had come over him in that moment. He'd thought himself to be a fairly calm and collected individual, judging by his own behavior in the weeks since being found by Chrom. He'd found ways to work around everyone's quirks and personalities, Frederick most especially considering he tended to be the hardest Shepherd to give orders to.

The tactician sighed again as the entryway into their viewing box came into view.

_'Well, regardless, I'm starting from square one with him again,'_  he thought wryly to himself as he stepped past the two guards that stood at attention on either side of the entryway and into the viewing box. As he stepped in, it quickly occurred to Robin that they were being given quite the treatment - their box was in a prime position with a commanding view of the action, located as it was right next to the boxes reserved for the East and West-Khan's' own personal use.

_'I guess even the Feroxi have a thing for showing favor towards important guests.'_

Right as he turned the corner, Robin very nearly bumped into Frederick, who was standing at the back, almost right next to the entryway. As Robin might have expected, the knight still couldn't trust the guards that had been personally assigned by the East-Khan to watch over them, as he stood closest to the entrance that a threat was most likely to come from, his eyes looking out over the rest of the Shepherds that were mingling amongst each other, and even out into the almost riotous crowd of Feroxi that were clamoring for the next contest to begin. His gaze locked onto Roger for a moment who was oddly silent and focused on the other entrance. Roger shifted his gaze to Robin for a moment and then quickly turned his attention back to the arena. Robin noticed concern and... fear, in his eyes, which he understood since he was supposed to protect Chrom.

Robin shifted his eyes back to Frederick and the knight's expression was impassive as always, lips set in a grim line and eyes narrowed as he looked down at the tactician that had no doubt slighted him earlier. Robin merely stood his ground, meeting Frederick's gaze evenly without showing any of the anxiety or hesitation he might have been feeling deep down.

The tension fell over the two like a blanket, and if Robin's mental fortitude was any less than it was he'd probably have backed down right there.

_'I can't, though. I'm a tactician. He needs to see that I'm stable and firm.'_

Before either of them could move or speak, Lissa's voice rose above the din of conversation.

"Hey! Robin! Over here!" Lissa called out, her voice shattering the tense atmosphere between tactician and knight and bringing them both back to reality.

Turning to face the princess' way, Robin saw her kneeling on her seat, one hand resting on top of the seat's back while the other waved at him. If she had seen their little standoff, she was doing a good job at pretending she hadn't.

_'Actually... did anyone even notice?'_

Sparing a glance at Frederick to check his reaction, Robin found himself surprised when the larger man – still glaring, mind – simply stepped aside to let him past.

Robin gave the other man a nod before silently making his way down the steps to the front row of their box. He stopped for a moment to look out into the fighting arena down below, imagining how the battle would most likely flow in the large, circular area.

_'Lots of space to move... it'll definitely be hard to run an opponent out of escape options in an area like this. This battle will be decided by fighting skill, plain and simple. There's no real opportunity for duplicity or tactics... then again, Chrom's not one for either of those. He'll want to outfight his opponent.'_

Nodding to himself, Robin shuffled into the front row and took the one remaining empty seat, between Lissa and Sumia. The tactician looked to his left to acknowledge the pegasus knight next to him with a nod.

"How are you doing, Sumia?" he asked kindly.

Said knight gave him a small smile. "I'm well, thank you, Robin," she replied, hiding any signs of any discomfort she may have been feeling. "And you?"

Robin shrugged easily. "As well as can be, I suppose," he said. "The work never really stops, but I'll manage. I'm glad you're doing better, though."

As much as Sumia tried to hide her condition, and in spite of Lissa's immediate first-aid treatment back at the Longfort, he'd easily figured out that the heavy bruising the pegasus knight had suffered during the battle with the Feroxi border guard had yet to fully heal. He'd asked Sumia about it, and with just a little coaxing she'd admitted to exactly what he'd guessed to be the case.

If Robin had to guess as to why – Lissa had had no problems with healing him back in Southern Ylisse, and he had been in worse shape than Sumia – he'd put it down to Lissa not quite being in the best condition herself – her struggle with the extremely cold climates may have impaired her ability to focus enough magical power to heal Sumia all in one go.

_'It's not her fault, though. Perhaps with more experience and a stronger staff, she'll be able to eventually pull off full heals even in these kinds of weather conditions.'_

Granted, he had to admit that Sumia had been a real trooper every step of the way, soldiering on without complaint through the harsh weather and terrain.

_'Then again, she might just not want her beloved Captain to worry about her,' he thought. 'They're both just a bit too obvious and oblivious about their feelings.'_

Sumia frowned. "Hmm, but you shouldn't burn yourself out, Robin," she said. "If you ever need help, you should say so. I'm sure we'd all be willing to help you at some point."

Before he could reply to that, a blaring horn sounded out over the Coliseum, prompting a round of cheers from the crowd.

_'It's time...'_  Robin thought to himself as he and Sumia – now both serious – turned their full attention to the arena pit once more.

Chrom entered from one side, head held high as he walked with a confident gait towards the center of the pit. The crowd immediately let loose a roar as the East-Khan's representative came to a halt just outside the engraved inner circle, holding himself tall before the Feroxi observers.

_'There's Chrom...'_  Robin thought.  _'Now, to see who his opponent will be.'_

"Robin!" Lissa cried out, grabbing the tactician's arm hard and pointing down at something in the fighting arena. "Look!"

Robin narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward and tried to pick out what had Lissa so alarmed...

And that was when he saw him. Walking in from the shadowed opposite end of the arena was a very familiar figure – a young, slender man in fine clothing and armor, and an unforgettable butterfly-shaped mask obscuring the top half of his face.

Marth.

Chrom's opponent was none other than the enigmatic swordsman they'd met when this entire mess had first started.

"I see him..." he murmured lowly, hand instinctively going to the tome resting within his coat.

This was not going to be good.

_**vXvXvXvXvXvXv** _

The roar of the crowd had been deafening from the moment he'd stepped into the arena.

Chrom was indeed more than a little nervous. No man who knew he was about to go into a battle potentially to the death could ever say he wasn't nervous in the lead up to said battle, especially not with so many people watching as if it were some sort of spectacle.

He'd been kneading and fiddling with Falchion's hilt while he waited, wondering what sort of adversary he'd be facing in single combat.

His earlier nervousness, however, had been quickly replaced with genuine surprise the moment his opponent stepped into view.

"You're my opponent?" the prince asked incredulously when Marth had stopped just short of two lengths from him. "You're the swordsman that Khan Flavia was talking about?

"I am."

"Marth, I would like to speak before we cross swords," Chrom said. "Would you allow me one question, before we begin?"

Silence was the prince's only reply as the masked swordsman simply stared him down.

"... Fine, then. I suppose our swords can do the speaking for us!" he growled, drawing Falchion from its sheath and twirling the sacred blade about with a flourish before settling into a simple opening stance, weapon held out before him in a balanced two-handed guard.

Chrom couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn that Marth's lips almost quirked upwards in a slight smirk as the masked swordsman drew his own blade and – much to Chrom's surprise – twirled the blade about in a remarkable imitation of his own flourish before taking nearly the exact same stance.

_'Now he's just taunting me...'_  Chrom thought, eyes narrowing.  _'Don't fall for it, Chrom. He wants you to get riled up and lose focus.'_

In spite of telling himself not to lose focus, Chrom very nearly did exactly that as his eyes ran over the gold and silver blade Marth held in his hand.

_'Wait... that's...!'_

In the masked swordsman's hands was an exact replica of the sword Chrom held in his hands – a sword that was supposed to be one of a kind, passed down through the descendants of the hero Anri, through the royal house of Altea, and hundreds of years later through the royal house of Ylisse.

"That sword..." he murmured under his breath, disbelief etched across his features. "Where did you get that sword?!"

Again, silence met the prince, although Marth's expression held a more noticeable frown.

Chrom scowled.  _'Fine... so that's how it is,'_  he thought, taking in deep, calming breaths to quell his frustrations.  _'If you won't answer me now, then I'll just have to get them after I beat you!'_

With nothing left to be said, Chrom surged into action, intent on achieving as swift a victory as possible. Breaking his stance, the prince took off in a short sprint and leapt high into the air, turning the motion into a spinning blow that would have crushed any normal man with the momentum behind its strike.

The clang of steel meeting steel resounded throughout the arena, Marth's knees bending slightly as the smaller man swung his sword to meet Chrom's attack head-on in a shower of sparks. The slender masked swordsman had needed both hands on his blade's hilt to help absorb the force of the impact, but there was no mistaking the fact that he'd absorbed the full force of Chrom's attack.

_'What?!'_

Chrom's eyes widened in shock – there was no way Marth should have been able to know exactly when and how to block!

He had no time to ponder how Marth could have known the openings in his attack, because the masked swordsman was already moving into action.

Marth quickly pushed the prince's sword aside before spinning into a blindingly quick counterattack that nearly took Chrom's head off had the prince not raised his own sword to parry. The masked swordsman's Falchion copy then moved into motion, invading Chrom's circle of defense with swing after swing and forcing the prince onto the defensive.

Chrom's mind was a flurry of activity, questions being thrown up and discarded as quickly and as furiously as his body was working to defend itself from Marth's offense. He swung Falchion in two high arcs, deflecting a pair of overhead strikes from Marth, before quickly bringing the sacred sword across to his right side as he stepped to the left, his blade clashing with the masked swordsman's own as the latter lashed out with a quick strike aimed at the prince's exposed right shoulder.

Continuing his movement into a spin, Chrom brought Falchion around to the left, raising it just in time to block a particularly vicious blow from Marth as the masked swordsman used the momentum from his own spin to batter Chrom's sword aside. Unwilling to allow the prince any time to breathe, Marth arrested the backswing from his previous strike before striking once more from the opposite side, his Falchion colliding with Chrom's own blade as the prince barely managed to bring his sword back into position to block the follow-up attack from the masked swordsman.

Releasing his off-hand grip on his Falchion copy, Marth swung with an unbelievably quick and precise one-handed slash before continuing the motion into an acrobatic overhead strike that very nearly took Chrom by surprise had he not already been giving ground before the masked swordsman's relentless assault.

Ducking beneath Marth's attack with the space he had, Chrom took a step back before raising his sword in a higher guard, managing to deflect two more overhead strikes that were coming in at his shoulders before he stepped in and took the third head-on, managing to get Marth's own sword in a deadlock.

"Tell me!" he ground out in between clashes as he struggled to hold Marth at bay. "Who taught you to fight like that?!"

As usual, there was no reply from Marth as the masked swordsman regarded him silently, merely a shower of sparks as the two Falchions ground against each other before their respective wielders both gave a shove, sending both swordsmen skidding back.

Quickly regaining his footing, Chrom twirled Falchion in a flourish before settling into a stance, the sacred sword held at chest level and pointed directly at Marth even as the latter performed an identical flourish, holding his own weapon at head level. Both took a step forward before lunging forward into mirroring leaping thrusts, both Falchions barely managing to deflect the course of the other and preventing either swordsman from scoring so much as a glancing hit.

Skidding to a halt as his feet hit the ground, Chrom quickly turned, only to see Marth toss his sword up into the air before following up after it in a graceful somersault, his slender frame eclipsing the light pouring in through the open ceiling. Catching the spinning weapon at the crest of his leap, Marth carried the sword's own momentum into his own movements, spinning and flipping several times in midair before descending with incredible speed.

As Marth brought his own blade down in a near-perfect replica of Chrom's own opening technique, he finally gave the prince his first reply since the fight began.

"My father!" the masked swordsman answered forcefully as he hit the ground blade first.

Chrom barely managed to roll out of the way of the unexpected move before Marth's Falchion pierced the spot of arena floor where the prince had been standing only a moment before.

Too stunned by what he'd just seen to even take advantage of Marth's momentary vulnerability, Chrom could only watch as the masked swordsman rose to his feet and turned with deliberate slowness before leveling the tip of his Falchion copy right at Ylisse's crown prince. Sunlight glinted off its blade, and in that moment Chrom couldn't have thought the Falchion a more terrifying sight.

There had been no mistaking it. Marth had copied the very same technique he'd used to open the duel, move for move.

"There's no way..." Chrom whispered, reappraising the opponent standing before him as he rose from a crouch to his feet.

_'Marth... just who are you?!'_

_**vXvXvXvXvXvXv** _

Robin watched with interest as the two sword fighters renewed their clash. Their combat styles held some remarkable similarities, with both being capable of powerful, two-handed strikes designed to overpower an opponent's defenses. This quality wasn't so much a surprise when looking at the well-built Chrom, but the fact that someone of slight build such as Marth was capable of delivering such powerful attacks had thrown him off.

_'He never fought in that way back in the forest... Odd. His technique's changed.'_

That was where the similarities had ended, unfortunately. While Chrom preferred to maintain a proper defensive foundation while lashing out with powerful – and oftentimes brutal – attacks and counters, Marth instead kept up a relentless assault with a dazzling display of skill and elegance that was truly a sight to behold. While his sword strokes were at times equal in power to Chrom's own, it was the speed and precision with which the masked swordsman moved that Robin found to be the most impressive aspect of his fighting style as he employed fluid motions and aerial strikes and acrobatics to overwhelm his adversary.

No matter how Chrom moved to try and force the momentum of the fight back his way, Marth simply outmanoeuvred him at every exchange, dancing in and out of the engagement as he worked his way around the Ylissean prince's defenses and continued to press his advantage.

"He's quite the gifted swordsman..." he murmured, eyes narrowing as Marth continued his assault, launching precise strikes from a variety of angles and forcing Chrom to give ground yet again. "I think we might be in trouble here."

Lissa gave him a nervous look. "My brother's going to be alright, won't he?"

Robin didn't answer as he continued to observe Marth's movements. The feeling from the forest was back – he just couldn't shake off the impression that the masked swordsman was hiding something in just about everything he did.

_'Even the way he fights just feels off... and it's not because he's extraordinarily good – which he certainly is. There's something in how he fights which just doesn't add up.'_

The tactician frowned in concentration as he leaned forward, watching intently as the duel continued to unfold.

He needed to figure out what it was. He just hoped it didn't come because Chrom – in the heat of battle – forgot that discretion was the better part of valor.

_**vXvXvXvXvXvXv** _

Chrom took in deep gulps of air in between parrys and ripostes, filling his burning lungs with the much needed oxygen that enabled his body to keep on moving and fighting.

Marth's fighting ability was simply unbelievable. It didn't matter what sort of defensive posture Chrom took against the masked swordsman; the smaller man either met him strength for strength – something which surprised him a great deal – or used his naturally greater agility to weave through the prince's blocks and counters with almost frightening ease.

_'It's almost like he knows exactly what I'm going to do every time!'_ Chrom thought as he brought Falchion up into a defensive posture, intercepting Marth's Falchion copy as the masked swordsman struck with blinding speed from the left. Reacting quickly to Chrom's movement, Marth pirouetted around him to strike from the opposite side, but the prince was just about quick enough with his blade to deflect that strike as well. Marth continued the motion, twisting into a mid air spin and bringing his sword down in a powerful overhead blow which Chrom was able to catch with Falchion before pushing the masked swordsman back with a burst of raw strength.

Finally seeing an opening, Chrom stepped forward and put all his strength into a wide, two-handed sweep. As he'd come to expect, Marth easily saw through such a telegraphed move and leaped backwards, but it had accomplished Chrom's goal of opening up some breathing room.

Marth chose not to approach for whatever reason, allowing Chrom to regain some vitality as he tried to discern the masked swordsman's next movements. Chrom looked quite worn out, holding Falchion in a loose grip as he kept a low guard to try and conserve his strength and get the feeling back in his burning arm muscles. On the contrast, Marth's posture, stance, and bearing were as regal and composed as they were at the start of the duel. It was as if the masked swordsman was seemingly no worse for wear in spite of his high-energy acrobatics and movements.

"Who is your father?" Chrom asked in between harsh, ragged breaths. He still couldn't quite believe that someone with a body frame like Marth could strike with such force and yet remain as mobile as he did.

Marth's expression was cool and neutral. "I think I've said enough for one day, sir," he replied evenly.

Chrom narrowed his eyes. "Hmph. Is that how it is?" he asked, raising Falchion as he took a stance once more.

Again, the masked swordsman chose not to reply and simply raised his blade in a one-handed high guard, aggravating Chrom once again.

"Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude," the prince said. "But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

Marth's lips quirked upward into a mocking smile. "Heh... I never expected such youthful arrogance..." he murmured lightly, clearly amused by something.

Despite himself, Chrom raised an eyebrow. 'What?'

As quickly as it came, Marth's amused smile was gone, replaced with the masked swordsman's usual frown as he took off into a sprint.

"We shall see who shames who!" he yelled as he launched himself into a leaping thrust at Chrom.

_**vXvXvXvXvXvXv** _

_'I know I shouldn't be enjoying myself, but I can't help it.'_

Those were the thoughts rushing through Lucina's mind as she leaped at Chrom, her Falchion extended forward as she thrust it right at her opponent. Chrom sidestepped the move, raising his own Falchion to push her own sword out of line as she shot past him. As her feet hit the ground, Lucina could feel Chrom quickly approaching, trying to use the brief opening to deliver a powerful overhead strike.

Already arresting her momentum, Lucina skidded to a stop and, planting her feet, brought her blade up and around in a quick two-handed strike of her own, managing to redirect Chrom's attack before it could reach her and sending his sword angling towards the ground. As Chrom's blade hit the arena floor, Lucina quickly spun and lashed out with Falchion in her right hand, hoping to take advantage of the prince's overextension.

To her surprise, her blade hit nothing but air. Chrom had used his momentum to dive forward into a roll, evading Lucina's attack before rising to his feet and sweeping with his own Falchion, forcing Lucina to leap back outside of his attack range.

A minute smile played across Lucina's lips, one that she couldn't quite keep from her features.

She couldn't help it. Facing the Prince of Ylisse in a duel left her with a rush that she hadn't felt since before the beginning of those dark days.

He was younger than the man present in her childhood memories, his features still possessed of all the youthful vigor that had characterized the stories about him that she'd grown up hearing. He was strong, quick, and skilled – as naturally gifted as he had been described in those same stories, certainly – but he was still lacking the extensive battle experience that had honed his natural talent and made him such a formidable swordsman in the future, even if his speed had begun to taper off ever so slightly in those times.

While Chrom wasn't a complete greenhorn, given he'd been keeping the domestic peace in Ylisse for a fair amount of time now, it was clear as day to Lucina that his fighting prowess wasn't quite as refined as the man she'd known in her time. His fighting style was still rough around the edges, but perhaps given time, given the events that were going to transpire... he would be able to reach or even surpass the heights he had reached in her time.

_'Events that will not happen if I can help it...!'_

**As if you can do it alone, little girl.**

Lucina nearly choked. The voice was whispering again.

_'S-shut up... I won't give in!'_

She renewed her assault on Chrom, striking hard and fast as she attempted to break open her opponent's defenses. The mocking voice continued to merrily probe at her concentration, prompting Lucina to pour more and more strength into striking the ghosts of her past down.

_'Harder...!'_

She battered Chrom's Falchion aside with a vicious blow, her own copy of the blade scraping against the prince's shoulder plate as he barely managed to escape a direct hit from Lucina's follow-up attack.

_'Faster...!'_

Spinning in midair, Lucina struck once, twice within the span of one leap, forcing Chrom to backpedal. Landing in a crouch, Lucina quickly rose and pressed her advantage with a series of quick slashes that came in at Chrom's defenses from just about every angle.

**You're weak... you're mine...**

_'Shut up! I refuse to lose to you! I'm no one's slave – no one's toy!'_

Lucina screamed – whether out of anger or fear, she did not know – as she brought her sword down in an easily telegraphed attack, one which Chrom had no problems meeting head-on.

The two Falchions clashed once more, the two blades showering their wielders with sparks as metal ground against metal.

As the two swordsmen pushed against each other and struggled for dominance, Lucina found herself starting to lose ground thanks to Chrom's superior physical strength. Grunting in exertion, she leaned back and struck the Ylissean Prince with a strong headbutt that sent him staggering back, clearly disoriented from the powerful blow as he brought a hand up to his head.

She had been ready to press her advantage, but the sight of blood streaming down from where her mask had cut into Chrom's brow stopped her cold.

_'W-what am I doing...?'_ she thought to herself. The momentary distraction nearly proved to be her undoing, as Chrom somehow found enough bearing to raise Falchion for a powerful overhand strike. Rolling to the side, she managed a quick return blow, but it lacked any of the accuracy and power that she'd displayed earlier in the fight.

Lucina quickly tried to refocus her thoughts, but seeing Chrom's blood coating the right side of his face shattered her composure at every turn, allowing the Prince of Ylisse to take the initiative for the first time the entire duel. As Lucina faltered, Chrom seemed to gain in strength and confidence, pressing his newfound advantage hard as he employed the same powerful strikes she'd been using against him mere moments ago.

She hissed in pain as Chrom's Falchion weaved through her defenses and cut into her left arm ever so lightly, leaving a shallow wound running along her bicep. She tried to focus her thoughts on the physical pain she was feeling now, tried to bring her conflicting emotions back under control, but she just couldn't get the glaring, simple fact out of her mind.

She'd drawn blood. She'd drawn Chrom's blood.

_'T-this isn't... I...'_

She wasn't supposed to win this duel.

Her entire purpose for becoming the West-Khan's champion was to ensure that Chrom's confidence in himself as a leader and a swordsman grew, and to ensure that he got the alliance and reinforcements that Ylisse so desperately needed.

Why had it been so easy to forget?

**Because you're weak. You're all alone here. You're nothing.**

Marth grit her teeth at the voice's answer, trying to fight back tears of frustration as she tried to force a counterattack through an opening. She lashed out with a one-handed horizontal slash, following up with a sequence of diagonal slashes aimed at Chrom's shoulders before raising her blade for a final overhead strike. The prince wove his blade through a series of maneuvers she'd probably seen a hundred times by now, but this time he had no problems repelling her attacks before responding in kind with strikes that she had difficulty parrying and blocking.

_'No! I-I came back here because... because...!'_

The voice laughed at her inability to string an answer together.

Lucina shook her head, trying to keep the voice's mocking words and laughter out of her thoughts at least until she could find a way to end the duel.

She knew that the time for games and enjoyment was over. This whole duel was over. It should have been over from the very beginning, its outcome decided by her before she'd even set foot into the arena and drawn her blade.

The only thing left for her to do was to somehow let Chrom win, and betray the West-Khan's trust.

**Just as you betrayed the trust of so many others...**

Lucina tried not to choke as she parried a diagonal slash from Chrom before returning it with one of her own, the speed and power behind her counterattack sorely lacking.

_**vXvXvXvXvXvXv** _

Robin frowned as he watched the face of the entire duel shift right before his eyes.

_'That's very odd. Marth's suddenly started fighting very differently... ever since she drew Chrom's blood.'_

His eyes widened.

_'Wait, when did I start thinking of Marth as she?'_

The tactician found himself inching forward unconsciously until he was on the edge of his seat. The cheers and jeers from the other Shepherds and from the rest of the crowd were drowned out. As far as Robin was concerned, it could have been completely silent and he wouldn't know the difference.

Everything was tuned out as Robin's attention was given solely to the two swordsmen fighting down in the arena pit.

His eyes watched Marth's every movement, and his ears listened intently, picking out every sound of battle, every shuffle of feet, every clang of steel against steel.

More than that, Robin listened to every sound and cry the masked swordswoman made as she fought.

He could feel the pieces in his mind begin to move together to form the outlines of a picture – one he'd spent the better part of almost two weeks trying to put together.

_**vXvXvXvXvXvXv** _

Lucina was wearing out fast.

It wasn't even down to her physical ability, given the fact that she was now consciously holding herself back so much. The voice was growing in strength, and she couldn't tune it out and fend off Chrom's assault at the same time.

**You could never tune me out... not when I speak the truth.**

Lucina grit her teeth, unwilling to give it the satisfaction of a reply as she tried to focus on defending herself from Chrom's furious strikes as they rained down on her like a storm while throwing out counters that were easy enough for the man to block without disrupting his offensive rhythm. She was holding on for now, much as Chrom had earlier, but she knew it was only just a matter of time. She just needed to find the proper opportunity to give him the chance to win.

**You can't even beat Chrom. What chance do you think you have against fate itself?**

The simple brutality of the statement stunned Lucina, who stumbled from the shock for a brief moment as her mind tried to wrap itself around it. Her back foot slid as her grip on Falchion slackened, leaving her completely open.

That one lapse was all the opportunity Chrom needed.

The prince's backhand struck Lucina hard across the cheek, sending her sprawling to the ground as Falchion flew from her nerveless fingers. The blow had been incredible, enough to white her vision out for several moments.

Before she could even regain her bearings, she felt a foot press firmly on her abdomen. As her vision cleared, Lucina found Chrom standing over her, his foot pressing down on her stomach as he held Falchion inches away from her neck. Lucina looked to the side, seeing her own weapon lying out of reach of her fingers. A drop of blood dripped from Chrom's face and onto her mask as he regarded her steadily.

"It's over," he said through deep breaths, seemingly unbothered by the red liquid coating half his face. "Yield, Marth. I don't want to take your life."

Lucina closed her eyes for a moment. Chrom was certainly right.

This fight was over.

"Impressive... if not surprising..." Lucina murmured lowly, trying to keep her shaky voice even. "I yield, sir."

**You yielded to the Prince today. Without him by your side, you'll yield to me, too.**

Lucina tried not to react outwardly, even as she felt herself grow cold at the statement.

The voice was wrong. It had to be wrong.

... So why was she so afraid of it being true?

_**vXvXvXvXvXvXv** _

Robin was on his feet as soon as the duel had concluded.

_'She-'_

" _She threw the match..._ " Roger murmured. He pushed off the wall and grabbed his sword, bag and his cloak. "I'm going to go for a short walk, gonna get some fresh air. Tell Chrom that I'll see everyone at dinner."

Robin gave him a nod in reply as he watched him throw his cloak back over himself with an unusual amount of urgency. Odd behavior aside, Roger was right, and there was no mistaking it. The movements had been far too unnatural for it to be anything else. Marth had, to the best of his knowledge, simply held herself back in the latter stages of the duel, throwing away what had at the time looked like an incredibly assured victory.

_'She had Chrom right where she wanted him. The entire duel was in the palm of her hand. So why? Why throw it away?'_

The rest of the Shepherds around him were celebrating, and the entire Feroxi crowd was cheering wildly as the contest finally resolved itself and showed that a change in leadership was on the way.

Unlike the rest of the troop, Robin was in no mood for celebrating right now. What he was in the mood for was asking questions. Weaving his way through their little group and past Sully and Vaike's rambunctious cheering, he made his way out of their private viewing box and into the hallway.

The tactician barely even made it a few steps when the sounds of heavy armor clinking behind him made him stop to hear the words of the only member of the Shepherds who'd notice his disappearance.

"Where are you going?" Frederick's voice called out behind him.

Robin didn't look back. "Something about Marth bothers me, and I need some answers. I'll be back shortly."

"... I see. I shall inform milord if he makes an inquiry as to your whereabouts."

Robin nodded, "Also tell him that Roger went out for a walk, he seemed... troubled."

And without another word took off into a brisk walk, raising his coat's cowl over his head.

* * *

Lucina was silent as she sat in an anteroom just outside the fighting pit, contemplating her actions and what had happened over the course of the duel.

She'd taken her leave almost immediately once Chrom had taken his foot off her stomach, not intending to stick around long enough for him to ask any questions. She wasn't sure if the prince had noticed the similarities between her fighting style and his during their duel, but she certainly wasn't about to find out if he had.

What had been more worrying than being found out, though, was her loss of focus and composure midway through the duel. Had the sight of Chrom's blood really unnerved her so? Or had her recognition of her inability to control her own actions been her undoing in the end?

"Am I actually... that weak...?" she asked herself lowly, looking at her reflection on Falchion's blade as she balanced it over her thighs. Chrom's blood still stained one side of her mask from when she'd butted heads with him, some of it trailing down to leave streaks across her face. Her hand went up to her face, fingers tenderly brushing over the angry welt that was marring the pale skin of her cheek where Chrom had struck her with his fist.

**Of course you're weak. Without him, you're nothing.**

"Shut up... I'm not weak!" Lucina ground out through clenched teeth as she tried to tune the voice out. Every time a reminder of the past – her past – came up, it was always there, always laughing, always dredging up images of nightmares she'd rather lock away in the deepest and darkest recesses of her mind and heart to be forgotten.

**You are. You just don't want to admit it.**

"I'm not!" Lucina replied, her voice strained and a little less modulated than she would have liked.

The voice laughed as it reveled in the masked girl's conflicted emotions. However, before Lucina could even bite out a response, a new voice from outside cut in, dispelling the dark atmosphere that had shrouded her mind and consciousness.

"Ah, you're still here," the new arrival said, his words jolting Lucina out of her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. The voice quieted, retreating to the darkness as quickly as it had come.

The masked girl cursed her inattentiveness as she sprung to her feet, Falchion instantly in hand and pointed at the entryway that led out from her anteroom into the rest of the arena.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she called out, trying to keep her voice steady and low even as it threatened to betray the image she'd strained to keep up ever since returning to this time.

Lucina watched intently as a hooded man slipped in through the doorway, revealing himself to be wearing a familiar purple coat with gold trim.

_'A Plegian coat... could it be the tactician? What is he doing here?'_

The man's hands moved up to his cowl, slowly as not to startle Lucina, and lowered it, revealing all-too-familiar features and confirming Lucina's suspicions.

"It's you... Sir Tactician," she said lowly, acknowledging the presence of the snow-haired man she'd fought alongside – and subsequently saved – less than two weeks ago in Southern Ylisse.

Said tactician nodded, hands held away from his sides as if to say he meant no harm. He regarded Lucina steadily, his hazel eyes boring into her almost as if they could see through her mask. Lucina had to resist the urge to lift a hand up to check that her mask was still on.

"Indeed," he said in reply, tone light. "I'd appreciate if you at least referred to me by name, though. You don't see me calling you 'Sir Mask', do you?"

Lucina frowned as she sheathed her sword, using the time to think things over. What sort of game was he trying to play here? On one hand, she was still suspicious of the tactician... but, on the other, her instincts were telling her that the snow-haired man was a genuine person whose regular personality was a far-cry from what most would expect from someone in his profession... and what she herself remembered of him from her childhood.

Ultimately, she decided to play along with him for now and see where things went.

"Very well, then... Sir Robin," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's interesting. I don't recall ever mentioning my name to you."

Lucina's eyes widened as she felt her blood go cold. Her hand instantly flew to Falchion sheathed at her hip.

_'Wait, wha- oh, Naga...'_

She cursed as she realized her slip-up. She'd forgotten that the snow-haired tactician hadn't once mentioned his name to her at any point. He was suddenly smiling – oh, gods, she wanted to wipe that smile off of his face – as if to say she'd walked right into a trap.

"W-well, I heard your companions calling your name out back in the forest," she said quickly, mind racing as she struggled to come up with a cover story. "I remembered your name from there."

The man's smile turned into a frown as his brows furrowed in thought.

Lucina held her breath, hoping against hope Robin would buy her hastily-concocted story. It was partially true, of course, but she'd already known his name from long before, and she'd rather keep questions about that from coming up at this point in time.

Robin shrugged easily. "Well, I guess they did yell out my name a couple of points in time," he said lightly, although something in those sharp, hazel eyes of his told her that he wasn't quite buying it but was simply going along with her story. "That aside, I just came to ask a question or two, if you'd be willing to humor me."

Lucina's eyes narrowed from behind her mask. "You may ask your questions, but whether I give you answers or not is my decision alone."

The corner of the tactician's mouth quirked upwards. "Heh. I expected as much, given that Chrom couldn't get answers out of you back there, either."

Lucina frowned.  _'He heard us over the crowd and the sounds of our fighting?'_

There's no way he could be serious about that... could he?

"Well, thankfully for the both of us my first question's a simple one..." he said, his voice trailing off as if he were unsure about whether to continue.

Robin looked away, seeming to consider his words for a moment, which made Lucina feel just the slightest bit of unease.

What was the tactician going to ask that he would have second thoughts when he was already here right in front of her? The man was usually prepared for what he needed to say, after all.

Finally, Robin turned to face her fully once more.

"Why did you throw that duel?" he asked quietly.

Lucina froze at the accusation. ' _What?'_

Robin sighed. "I see. So I wasn't imagining it. You did throw that fight."

The masked girl gripped hard on the hilt of her sword. "What makes you think that, Sir Robin?" she asked, barely keeping her voice from cracking. In spite of herself.

Robin shook his head. "The way you fought," he answered. "You were incredible during the first half, maybe two-thirds of the duel. You had Chrom right where you wanted him. You mostly matched him for power, and you had a decisive edge in speed and mobility that he couldn't overcome. I don't think I've ever seen a difference in skill that drastic in my life." He thought it over for a moment before chuckling to himself. "Then again, I've not been alive for very long, given the little memory problem I have."

He turned now to look at Lucina, his eyes searching for her own even through her mask. "And that brings me to the remainder of the duel. After your headbutt drew blood from Chrom, it seemed like something in you changed completely. At first, I originally thought you might have simply been disoriented yourself, but it quickly became apparent to me that you were physically fine. No, it was a mental thing. It was as if some realization or other made you incapable of fighting as you had before..."

Lucina sucked in a sharp breath. Robin was sharp – extraordinarily and frighteningly so. She'd thought she'd been able to at least hide most outward signs of her loss of composure, but apparently nothing had been able to escape Robin's observation skills.

"I just want to know why you did what you did, Marth."

Lucina swallowed. The temptation to tell someone everything was real. She wanted to – she wanted to very badly. Carrying the burden alone was too much for her, but...

He couldn't know. No one could. Not yet – maybe even not ever.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I can't tell you anything."

Robin nodded, almost as if in understanding.

"I see," was his simple reply.

Lucina tried not to fidget under his observant, eagle-eyed gaze. She had to get away now before she divulged any information that could bring about consequences.

"I... I must go. Please, excuse me," she said hurriedly.

Without so much as waiting for the tactician's reply or acquiescence, Lucina hurried past him and towards the anteroom's entryway.

_'Quickly, quickly...'_

"Marth," Robin called out. "One more thing, before you go."

Against her better judgement, and with every instinct screaming at her not to do it, Lucina stopped walking and turned halfway to look at the tactician out of the corner of her eye. The man had turned to face her, his expression as cool, calm, and collected as it had been since he'd arrived.

"Yes?"

Robin paused for a moment, and again Lucina felt uncertainty settle in her gut like a block of ice.

"You're... not really the Hero-King, are you...?" he asked. "In fact, you're not even a he. Am I right?"

Lucina gasped in surprise, unable in the slightest to keep it from sounding girlish. It didn't matter whether she had been able to or not, though.

He knew. He knew!

She tried to grip Falchion's hilt, but for some reason it felt like all her strength had left her hand as her fingers clumsily fumbled for the weapon. It almost felt as if she no longer had the nerves to move them.

_'What else does he know? Has he already figured out who I am?'_  she thought in a panic, her mind imagining all the worst-case scenarios. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, her breath was growing quicker and shallower, and her heart was pounding in her ears.  _'What if Chrom finds out? What if – oh, gods, have I made a mistake in doing all this?'_

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that it took her a few moments to realize that Robin had closed the distance to her, his hands holding onto her shoulders with a firm but gentle grip.

"Hey, easy there," Robin said, trying to calm her down. "I don't know why you've chosen to hide your identity, your gender, and even your face, but I don't think you hold any ill will towards anyone." He gave her a smile, trying to reassure her. "I'll keep your secret; it's not mine to tell, and I'm sure you've good reasons for hiding it. You can trust me, Marth. I promise."

Could she, though? Lucina wondered if she really could trust the man she knew so little about.

More importantly, could she even trust herself as she was right now?

_'I have to get away,'_  Lucina reasoned. She couldn't risk any more information coming out, especially not to someone who was so close to Chrom.  _'I just have to get away.'_

Wiggling out of Robin's grip, she turned her back on the snow-haired tactician.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't say any more," she said, not even bothering to try and change her voice's pitch. Robin had her all figured out. What was the point in trying to hide it from him? "P-please, excuse me."

Lucina fled from the anteroom, the voice in her mind laughing at her all the way.

She did not look back.

* * *

After the duel's conclusion, Chrom had been led back to a small sitting room at the top floor of Arena Ferox. As other duels began to determine the other ranks in the hierarchy of the Feroxi leadership, the victorious Prince of Ylisse now found himself awaiting the arrival of the newly inducted Khan-Regnant who would now be able to give him what he most wanted.

Lissa and Frederick had already been waiting for him in the room by the time he arrived, with Lissa immediately getting her older brother to sit down so she could tend to his injuries while Frederick let him know that Robin was taking care of some business. The prince idly wondered what it was that Robin needed to do, but pushed it from his mind – he'd just ask him later.

As his younger sister worked on him, Chrom took a moment to admire the décor that gave the room a decidedly homey feel. It wasn't as extravagant as the waiting hall where Khan Flavia had received them, but it certainly still had that cozy feel that he'd come to associate with Ferox, with furs being used as carpets and bench padding while wrought iron braziers crackled happily and provided warmth and light to the chamber's interior.

He winced, almost flinching when he felt a sting of pain as Lissa touched his forehead wound.

"Hold still, Chrom," Lissa chided as she dabbed a cloth over his brow, trying to clean the blood out before applying some medicine to the cut. While using a staff would have fixed the wound without much problem, they had the opportunity to allow the wound to heal naturally, so it was better not to unnecessarily use up any more of her staff charges before they got back to Ylisstol.

"I know you want to look around, but this wound isn't going to clean itself."

The prince grumbled, but tried to keep still as Lissa worked. It wasn't long, however, before the door to his right opened.

"I admit that your fighting style surprised me, Prince Chrom," a voice called out, prompting Chrom to turn and Lissa to make a noise of complaint as the vulnerary she'd been applying to his cut smeared slightly over his forehead and temple. "I would not have expected one from Ylisse to be capable of fighting so quite like a Feroxi. You don't have too many of the theatrics or flashy moves I've come to expect from Ylissean nobility."

Khan Flavia strode in, a wide smile on her face, with Captain Raimi once again right behind her.

"Many nobles from Ylisse may choose to engage in pointless showboating, Your Grace, but I've never had much patience for them," Chrom replied honestly as Flavia took a seat on the bench directly across his own. "It holds true now, especially, when Ylisse is in a dire situation and I need to bring results back home as quickly as possible."

Flavia grinned wolfishly. "Hah! Well spoken," she commented, chuckling as Lissa continued to fuss over the Ylissean Prince. "And well fought, as well! You've more than earned my respect, Princeling, and not many nobles can say that they have. More importantly, however, you will have your alliance. Regna Ferox will provide Ylisse with the assistance that she needs, and you can be assured that I will personally lead the effort."

Chrom nodded, breathing a huge sigh of relief at the news.

"Truly? You have my heartfelt thanks, Khan-Regnant," Chrom said as he clasped wrists with Flavia once more.

The newly-inducted Khan-Regnant laughed. "Oh, you have it backwards. It should be me thanking you!" she proclaimed as she stood. "It's felt like forever since I last held full power! Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate, and we celebrate the Feroxi way!"

Before Chrom could even get a word in, Flavia had already stood and swept back out the room, barking out orders for a feast to be prepared.

"Bah!" a gruff voice rumbled from behind Chrom. "Any excuse for a party where she can get drunk and Flavia jumps on it."

The prince of Ylisse turned to see Robin's imagined description of the Khan come to life – an absolute giant of a man clad in gold armor that covered arms, shoulders, waist, and legs while leaving most of his muscled chest exposed was leaning up against the doorway. The bald-headed, dark-skinned man was gazing at them with his one appraising eye, the other covered by an eyepatch that didn't quite hide the frown marring his chiseled features.

Chrom frowned. "I'm sorry," he said, unable to keep the hint of sarcasm from his tone. "Have we met?"

The giant of a man stepped forward. "I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power, boy!" he exclaimed loudly, before continuing in a more modulated voice. "You're quite handy with a sword, lad – definitely skilled for someone as young as you are. And to think I'd finally gotten my chambers exactly as I'd liked them..."

The hard look on his face dropped to be replaced with a jovial grin.

"But, that's not such a bad thing. I'm quick to forgive and forget! Now that those advisers and hangers-on will be pestering Flavia instead of me every step of the way for the next few years, maybe I can go live and let live some before reclaiming my throne!" he said animatedly, letting out a boisterous laugh as he extended a hand. "I am Basilio, the West-Khan of Regna Ferox. I am honoured to meet a man of your strength, Prince Chrom of Ylisse."

Chrom clasped the man's wrist as he did with Flavia's, and the prince couldn't help but think he'd like the West-Khan. Basilio had a natural strength and vitality, much like Khan Flavia, and a penchant for being quite loud and boisterous. Perhaps it was down to the Feroxi culture that led to him being so full of life and energy. Basilio's features seemed a little rougher, more aged, than Flavia's, but he still possessed a vigor that Chrom thought would be more suited to coming from men much younger than the West-Khan, and he was sure that his unique combination of experience and strength made him a very formidable warrior and leader.

"That said," Basilio commented as they released hands. "I was sure I'd picked the stronger man. I was definitely surprised when you emerged victorious."

Chrom furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you know about the man I fought, Khan Basilio?"

"Who, you mean that 'Marth'?" the Khan snorted. "He's nothing more than a sellsword with delusions of grandeur, or that's what he's been telling me and anyone who'll ask, anyways. I think there's a lot more to the kid than meets the eye, that's for sure. All I know for certain is that he turned up one day and knocked my old champion flat on his arse. It was love at first sight, and I'm usually too old for such things!"

The West-Khan roared with laughter for a few moments at his own quip before he seemed to remember where he was and whose company he was in.

"Anyway, I've no idea where he is right now. Just up and disappeared the moment the duel ended." He shrugged. "Could be in the quarters I loaned to him, could have hightailed it out of here already. Nobody really knows with him. The kid kept to himself the entire time."

Chrom nodded, processing the information as Lissa sighed.

"He's so dark and mysterious..." she said dreamily.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan," came Robin's voice as the tactician entered the room from the same door Flavia had entered and left through.

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Robin. Where in damnation have you been? And where's Roger?" he asked.

Robin shrugged. "Tried to find Marth and get some answers. I... wasn't too successful, unfortunately. And to answer the second question, he's out on a walk."

Chrom sighed. "That's a shame. I think we'd all want to know a bit more about him, even if I think Lissa's reasoning isn't quite on the same page as the rest of us."

Lissa flushed lightly. "H-Hey! I mean, c'mon..." she stammered out in protest. "He is kind of dreamy, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know, milady," Frederick deadpanned.

Chrom's eyebrows furrowed. "And I think you're kind of dreaming," he snapped, earning a glare from Lissa and another booming laugh from Basilio.

Lissa's hands went up in mock-surrender. "Yeesh! Sorry for being human and a girl, Big Brother. I am at that age, you know."

Before the siblings could begin arguing, Frederick coughed to gain their attention.

"Milord? Milady? As fascinating as this discussion is, perhaps we'd best be preparing to return home?" the knight suggested. "The Exalt would no doubt appreciate news of this alliance as soon as possible."

Chrom nodded. "Right as always, Frederick."

"But you'll be missing the great feast I have no doubts Flavia is already planning!" Basilio said in mock surprise.

"He's right, Frederick!" Lissa said as she ran towards the door and turned to face them, arms spread wide to bar them from entering or exiting. "You've already deprived me of one feast, and look what sort of trouble that got us in! As your princess, I order you to not deprive me of another!"

Basilio chuckled. "She's certainly got spirit, I'll give her that," he said. "Besides, we've already sent one of our fastest messengers to Ylisstol. He should be there long before you even cross the border, even if you left now."

Robin nodded. "I agree, I think we should take them up on the offer. Morale will suffer if we leave immediately," he said. "We've barely just arrived, and we've no urgent reason to leave if Ferox has already dispatched a messenger to the capital. It would do everyone some good if we got some downtime before leaving."

Seemingly swayed, Chrom sighed.

"Well... I guess we could stay a day or two before leaving..." Chrom muttered uncertainly.

The West-Khan grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Excellent," he said. "Well, then, let's go fetch the rest of your motley crew so we can set you all up in some proper lodgings for your stay."

* * *

_ Location: Khan's Palace, Grand Hall _

Flavia certainly did not disappoint.

The feast she'd planned was held in the Grand Hall reserved for use by the Khan-Regent as part of his or her personal quarters or when he or she was receiving important dignitaries. While Basilio was still technically in charge, Flavia – as the winner of the Khan's tournament – was well within her rights to use the hall for special occasions – occasions like this one. It was decorated with the height of Feroxi finery – high-quality pelts and woods were used for the furniture and décor, while the finest metals were used for the braziers that provided light and warmth for the hall's interior. Off to the side was a massive personal armory with an assortment of training gear and actual weapons and even a personal smithy.

All in all, it was something fit for the private quarters of the leader of a warrior nation such as Regna Ferox.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Basilio had said, performing a mock bow as he led the Shepherds into the hall. "Well, my abode until Flavia officially takes the reins of power in a few days. Once she moves in, my abode is wherever all my junk happens to land!"

The West-Khan had then laughed loudly before corralling the Shepherds towards tables upon tables of food and drink...

Which is what led to the situation Robin currently found himself in.

Flavia sat at the head table with Basilio and Chrom, the Khans having convinced the Prince of Ylisse to drink with them while they regaled him with tales of past campaigns. At the next table, Sumia was making a not-so-subtle attempt to look after Chrom even as she picked at her meal.

_'Oh, Sumia...'_ he thought, smiling to himself.  _'If only the both of you weren't so blind, you'd have realized it by now...'_

Meanwhile, Virion was – in typical Virion fashion – attempting to woo every serving girl who passed him by, while Vaike and Sully were engaged in a drunken arm-wrestling contest that Sully was clearly winning. Finally, since Frederick was keeping Lissa from the alcohol, the princess contented herself with gorging herself on the platters of food along with Stahl, who hadn't slowed any in his eating since the party had started.

He sighed as he sipped at his drink, some sort of Feroxi ale, before washing it down with another gulp of water. Whatever the Feroxi put into their alcohol certainly gave it one amazing kick, one that Robin doubted he could down without some water in between each mouthful.

_'How they can drink this stuff like water, I'll never know...'_

Robin turned away from the goings-on of the party, his thoughts wandering back to a certain masked swordswoman. Marth had been in his mind ever since the duel – ever since the forest, in fact. Of course, when tactics were needed thoughts of her took a backseat, but in his idle time she would always be there at some point. He couldn't help but wonder as to her origins, her motivations. He wanted to know what drove her to do what she did, where she came from.

The sound of a chair being pulled brought Robin out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Basilio flop into the seat right across his own.

"Something on your mind, Tactician Robin?" the West-Khan asked, setting a bottle of liquor down on the table. They'd been introduced by Chrom after a rather embarrassing affair in which Robin had bluntly asked the larger man who he was and had then been told that Basilio was the very man Robin had ended up describing before their meeting with Khan Flavia. Needless to say, the tactician had been horrified to realize that his rather imaginative descriptions had actually been spot on.

Robin shrugged lightly. "Well... just the one," he said, sipping at his ale again. "But it's a long story, so... not sure if you'd want to hear it."

Basilio chuckled before taking a swig from his bottle. "I've seen many a young, promising man in my time," he said. "But none with eyes quite as sharp and deep as yours. Tell me about it, lad. I want to know what goes on in the mind hidden behind those eyes."

The tactician contemplated the offer for a moment, but realized that he couldn't talk when all he had was nothing but conjecture.

' _Hell, what good will it do to keep it to myself? I can trust someone with Basilio's experience, surely.'_ Before he knew it, he was talking. Robin talked about how he met Marth, his initial reads on her, his observations and the conclusions he's made over time... he talked for quite some time, and Basilio listened for well over an hour, only stopping Robin to ask for clarification at some point or another.

By the end of it all, the West-Khan himself looked to be in fairly deep contemplation as he gazed thoughtfully at a spot on the table.

"Hmm... I admit I had my own suspicions about the way Marth was acting... his – her – behaviour was very strange..." he finally said, looking up to look Robin in the eye. "Did you know that he – she – actually asked for the same thing your Prince did from Flavia? Even in the event Marth won and you had to come to speak with me, I was certainly willing to form that alliance with Ylisse. It was a win-win situation for you."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know, actually," he replied. "... Wait, hold on. You said she wanted the same thing we did?"

Basilio nodded. "Aye, she most certainly did," he replied, before leaning in closer. "Tell me, lad. Can we – and, by we, I mean all of us Ylisseans and Feroxi – trust Marth?"

The tactician contemplated the question. Could they? It was a difficult question to ask when the subject was one who played her cards so close to her chest.

Eventually, he blew a breath out. "I think... we can," he said slowly. "She may be a hard read, but I don't think her intentions are bad. I've been observing her as much as I can, and I think that she holds no ill will towards us. While she hasn't exactly been forthcoming with information, I think there's a good reason she's trying not to say much about where she comes from and why she's doing what she's doing."

The West-Khan leaned back and sighed deeply. "Well, this conversation certainly was not what I was expecting when I sat down with you, lad," he said, letting out a deep laugh. "But it confirmed my suspicions about you. You're every bit the keen observer I thought you were. You're sharp, analytical, and quick to think on your feet... all fine qualities to have in a tactician."

Basilio crossed his arms regarded the snow-haired tactician steadily. "That said, out with it, boy," he said. "I know you have something you want to ask me. You've been glancing at me for most of the evening, and I doubt it's because you're enamored by my rugged good looks."

Robin leaned forward. "As a matter of fact, I do, indeed," he said, resting his chin on his hands. "Can you tell me where Marth's quarters are? I'd like to be able to talk to her if she's still around."

"Oh? And why is that?" Basilio asked. "You said it yourself, she hasn't exactly been forthcoming or generous with information."

"I think I can get through to her," Robin replied. "She's shown herself to be quite conflicted as of late. If I can show to her that she can trust me, then maybe..."

The West-Khan laughed. "You don't need to go so far to justify yourself, lad, your case was already made!" he said, laughing again at Robin's confused expression. "I could never say no to someone with eyes as honest and determined as yours, so let old Basilio help you out."

As Basilio began to outline directions on how to get to the quarters he'd set Marth up in, Robin could only hope that the masked swordswoman was still there.

For some reason, his instincts were telling him that Marth was the key to everything.

* * *

_ Location: Arena Ferox, West Wing Apartments _

Lucina slipped into her room and locked the door behind her. She leaned against the door and looked down at her shaking hands, a few tears forming behind her mask. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor with her head buried into her knees and started to sob quietly, her tears staining her tunic and burning against the chilled skin beneath it.

"Lucy?"

A new voice brought her out of her anguish and she quickly reached for her Falchion. After pulling it from its sheath and stepping a few feet away, she finally spoke. "Wh-Who is it?"

The man sighed. "Who's the only guy who calls you "Lucy"?"

She lowered her blade and silently sighed in relief. "S-Sir Roger?"

"Yep. Now can you unlock the door please?" He asked. "I'd like to talk."

She undid the latch and pulled him inside. She quickly turned away and grabbed her sheath, trying her best to hide the fact that she'd been crying. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"I want to know why you were crying."

' _Naga, damn it! How'd he hear me!?'_ She tightened her grip on her Falchion's handle and growled. "That's none of your business."

"I think otherwise."

"I wasn't crying..."

"Don't lie to me Lucy, I know the sound of sobbing all too well," Roger walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know something's bothering you, and I want to help."

"..." Lucina began to shake under his grip and Roger noticed small tears falling from her face.

**Hah! You're too weak to even accept help from him! You stand no chance at this rate, girl. Your fate is sealed.**

Roger sighed and spun her around. "Lucina, I want to help you," He took her mask off and looked her dead in the eyes. "For your sake and the world's, please, tell me what's wrong?"

"...I'm weak."

"Come again?"

"I... didn't earn my place as Basilio's champion fairly..." She turned to face him and removed her mask, showing her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained face. "I... cheated..."

' _Cheated?'_  Roger raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Lucina sat down on her bed and sighed. "Here's how everything went..."

_**vXvXvXvXvXvXv** _

_ Location: Arena Ferox _

_Lucina backpedalled rapidly, her sword moving like lightning as it deflected attacks coming in from her opponent's furious offense. The swordsman she was fighting against pressed his attack, unwilling to give her even an inch of breathing room as they duelled in the center of a huge arena._

_There was only a very small audience right now, but that made the match no less important or tense as the pair continued to exchange blows and sword strokes as they had been for nearly half an hour now._

_Unwilling to allow her opponent to retain the advantage, Lucina planted her left foot and suddenly stood her ground. Her sword came up in a particularly vicious parry that deflected the swordsman's single-edged blade – its design identifying it as a sword from the nation of Chon'sin, she absently noted – but allowed him to carry his momentum forward into her._

_When they were just within arm's reach of each other, the swordsman took in a sharp breath as his dark eyes suddenly widened in shock and – dare Lucina say it – uncharacteristic fear. Lucina knew what it was that had shocked her opponent. He'd subconsciously noticed something about her, and Lucina knew exactly why that knowledge had made him suddenly freeze up mid-lunge._

_It was the reason she'd allowed him that close to begin with. If it were any other situation and against any other adversary, they would never make it into her inner circle of defense, but this... taking a psychological advantage such as this was an exception she could make._

'I'm sorry for taking advantage of your condition in such a way... but I have something I must do!'

_Lucina's lithe form twisted around her frozen opponent, the swordsman only remembering where he was when it was already too late and Lucina had taken a decisive advantage. He attempted to turn and raise his blade, but the masked swordswoman had already struck a decisive blow with the flat of her blade._

_The swordsman fell forward, his blade falling from his nerveless fingers and clattering across the arena floor._

_Lucina huffed and let out a calming breath before she flicked her sword to the side._

_She stood tall over her downed opponent, who lay flat on his stomach a short distance away from her. The swordsman was uninjured – physically, at least – though that didn't stop a pair of attendants from coming in and tending to his unconscious form. Lucina hadn't hit him hard enough to do any more than knock him out, so she was sure he'd be in perfect health when he awoke. However... she wasn't quite so sure she'd be able to say the same about the other man's pride as a swordsman once the defeat sank in._

_"Yes... yes! Very good!" a large, dark-skinned man said as he rose from his seat in a special box. "That was some show, young lad! Your swordsmanship is exemplary!"_

_Lucina turned to the box and raised her blade in a salute before sheathing it and offering the man a bow. She seemed the very image of calm and surety on the outside, but hearing that man's voice again was like a knife cutting into her._

'No, it isn't...'

_"I am humbled by your words, Sire," she said, trying to keep her emotions in check as the large man descended from his box and entered the arena pit._

'Don't talk anymore... please...'

_The large man came to a stop before her, putting his hands on his hips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the Hero-King himself, what with the way you fought! Would you like to become my champion and represent the West-Khan in the upcoming tournament?"_

_Lucina straightened up, but kept herself from meeting the West-Khan's one good eye. "It... it would be an honor to fight on your behalf, Sire..."_

'No... I'm no hero... I'm a complete failure... I'm nothing!'

_The Khan grinned, though Lucina didn't see much of it, distracted as she was by her own conflicted thoughts._

_"Well, that's fantastic!" he said, grinning widely. "With skills like yours, it looks like I'm going to remain in charge for a while to come yet!"_

'Please, just stop talking...!'

_The Khan motioned for another pair of attendants to come and help take the unconscious swordsman to the infirmary before he took his leave through a side exit, his hearty laugh booming from it._

_Lucina felt ill as she took her own exit, heading back for the quarters the Khan had been generous enough to provide her._

_She took one shaky step after another as she navigated the hallways of the large arena, unable to focus her thoughts. The Khan's laughter was everything but hearty to her. It almost felt like she was being mocked for her previous failures, for her own weakness..._

_It wasn't long before another laugh replaced the Khan's, this one seemingly dredging itself up from the deepest, darkest corners of her mind. Lucina unconsciously began to walk faster, as if trying to outrun the laugh that echoed in her mind, before eventually breaking out into a panicked sprint. She heard the voice whispering after her as she ran... calling her weak... pathetic..._

'No, don't fall apart here... she's not here... they're just memories... don't let your memories get to you...'

_After what seemed like an eternity of running, Lucina finally made it to her quarters. She weakly opened the door and slipped in, hurriedly bolting the door shut behind her. She swallowed thickly, trying to bring her emotions back under control as she leaned against the door and slid to the ground. She took in deep gulps of air, suddenly feeling incredibly spent from the prolonged duel and her flight back to her quarters._

_Lucina thought she'd been prepared to see yet another familiar face... but the memories were still too fresh, too raw._

_**It's because you're weak, little girl...** _

_Lucina's eyes widened in fear behind her mask as the words filtered into her mind, spoken in the same voice that had been mocking and laughing her earlier. She felt herself go completely cold as something dark reached for her from the darkest depths of a place she'd not wanted to even think about, disrupting her carefully crafted emotional control as it lovingly caressed her psyche and began to pry open old wounds she'd tried so desperately to hide and forget._

_She felt herself being unraveled entirely, as memories of those dark times continued to be pulled up for her to relive over and over again. She placed her hands over her ears and shook her head, trying to blot out the voice that continued to weave its way into her mind, whispering sweet, honeyed words that attacked her where she was weakest..._

_Tears came unbidden to Lucina's eyes, her hand moving to wipe at them only for her shaking fingers to bang against her mask._

_The voice laughed again, as if to mock her for her blunder, and she could only scream in fear and frustration as she tore her mask off and threw it across the room as if it were suddenly the most offensive item in existence. She tried to blink the tears back, but her actions only served to make them fall faster._

_Her eyes were wild and unfocused as they stared at images only she could see... Images of a burning castle she'd once called home... of the corpses of her family... of herself in chains within a dark room... of those wicked, gleaming, golden eyes and that mocking, insincere smile... of that sugary sweet tone of voice that haunted her memories, taunting her as it whispered suggestively into her ear for her to give in... to acknowledge that she was weak, that she was nothing without him..._

_"NO!" Lucina screamed, trying to block it all out. She was shaking uncontrollably, unable to contain the images that continued to pour in without remorse. She hugged herself, no longer trying to stop the tears that were already uncontrollably streaming down her pale cheeks._

_"Help me..." she whimpered. "Help me, please..."_

_She was in utter despair. She was lost. She was weak, and unable to prevent the dark thoughts and memories from flooding her mind and heart._

_For the second time since traveling to the past alone, Lucina could do nothing but let herself go._

_Lucina could only cry._

* * *

"That's how all this came to be..."

Roger only stood there in silence. He just looked at Lucina, dead in the eyes, and said nothing.

"Now you know why I was crying... now if you could just-" She was cut off as Roger stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "W-What are you-?!"

"Lucina, stop." Roger pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back. "You've been through so much... with nobody to comfort you..."

"Let me go!" She tried to push him away, but failed to find the strength to do so. "I don't deserve this!"

"Yes you do." He patted her head and sighed. "I know it might not mean much now, but I'm here for you. And all I want you to do, is to just let it out..."

"Wh-Why... why are... y-you..." She slowly stopped fighting against his grip, feeling the warm of his cloak against her icy skin.  _'This feels... so... strange...'_   She looked up at him and sniffled softly. "W-Why...?"  
  
"Because nobody deserved to suffer like you did. Especially a strong and brave girl like you."  
  
Lucina stopped struggling. She heard his words, and she felt the kindness and honesty behind them. She started to feel tears forming in her eyes again and she just lost it. She wrapped her arms around Roger and buried her head into his chest, letting years of pain, torment and fear just flow out with her tears. Roger simply held her tighter and started humming, trying to comfort her in any way he can. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the two simply sat there and held each other. After the sun had set, Lucina had finally stopped crying and let go, her eyes even redder and her face had small lines from where Roger's clothing had wrinkled.

"Feeling better?" Roger asked.

Lucina nodded. She pulled a pink handkerchief from her tunic and wiped her eyes and nose. She looked at the small flower imprint on the and sighed.

"Is that Sumia's?"

"...Cynthia's. Mother had a blue one..." She tucked it back into her pocket. "Roger... why did you do this? Why take hours of your time away just to help me?"

"How old are you?"

"Come again?"

"How old are you? I'd like to know."

"...17."

"Then that's why." Roger stood up and offered a hand to her. "By this world's standards, you're still a child, if not in age or appearance, but in heart. You're not used to bottling your emotions and you... snapped, per say."

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, now noticing that Roger was no taller than her. "I... suppose that makes sense..."

Roger sighed, "Lucina, listen. I know you've been through a lot, so much pain, fear and torment is just too much for a girl like you, warrior or not." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I don't know if older me did anything for you in your world, but I promise you, I will do whatever I can to help you through this."

"...you were like another father to me."

"Huh?"

"I wished to never tell you but... I do remember you..." She took the mask from his hand and gripped it tightly. "Whenever my mother and father left for a war-council, or the other children were in their learning periods, you always came and played with me and Cynthia..." She pulled out a small, folded picture from her tunic. "I... don't have much from the times before Grima... but I did save this."

Roger took the picture from her and unfolded it. As the full picture came into view, his eyes went wide. He saw himself, Emmeryn, Chrom, Sumia, Lissa, Lon'qu and five children, no more than five years old at maximum. The two girls with navy hair were obviously Lucina and Cynthia, and he could see the Mark of Naga in Lucina's eye. The small boy standing between Lissa and Lon'qu was definitely Owain, without a doubt. The other two standing by himself and Emmeryn had to have been his children, and he couldn't believe it. There was two girls, both with dark-brown hair and piercing green eyes like their parents. The girl on Roger's shoulders was what he assumed to be his daughter, while the girl standing by Emmeryn must've been her daughter. Roger pieced everything together and realized what this photo was...

"A family portrait... we were... family?" Roger looked up at Lucina and she nodded. ' _How much did you change Naga? Just how many things did you do to make this possible?'_

Lucina pulled the picture from his hands and tucked it back into her tunic. "Nobody must hear of this, ever."

Roger nodded. "Agreed."

Lucina ushered Roger out and started to close the door behind him. "Before you go... I would like to say thank you, Roger."

"Don't mention it Lucina," He smiled. "The next time we meet, it's the day I'll be relying on you the most."

"I will be ready." She held a hand out through the door. "Promise."

Roger shook her hand and walked away, leaving her alone. After he left, Lucina sighed a sigh of relief. She looked at the mask still in her hand and sighed, setting it on the dresser behind her and then crawling onto her bed. She knew that she'd have to leave by sun-up, but a few hours of sleep is worth the risk of being late. She sighed and as her eyes shut, a smile appeared on her face as she went into a dreamless sleep; a sleep she's been wanting for years.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4...** _

__

 


End file.
